Crazy Pirate Life
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Lily, Jaden and Andrew are off by themselves without Jack, Madison, Will and Elizabeth for the first time. What dangers do they encounter on their own? Well there's obviously going to be some! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Crazy Pirate Life**

Summary: Seven years after the end of _Crazy Little Love_ Lily and Jaden, along with their cousins Andrew, Tomas and Isabelle, get to take control of the _Black Pearl_ (finally). However, on their first voyage without their parents, they'll learn just how hard it is to keep control, not only the ship, but their crew. Not to mention a pesky little fiend known as the British Royal Navy. It's a good thing to have parents with such high reputations (in most cases). Told by Lily's point of view.

Rating: M

A/N: I HAVE ANOTHER TRILOGY!!! Holy wow man!!! This is so friggin' cool! I didn't think I'd ever manage another one (which is stupid of me, I know).

Disclaimer: I own Jack Sparrow…

**Madison:** Excuse me but I think that's my job.

**Jack**:What makes you think you own me?

**Madison:** I agreed to marry you…and you love doing things for me. Now agree.

**Jack:** (mutters something) fine.

**Madison:** Oh you better hope you can still outrun me Jack because I heard what you just said.

_Watches Jack run away and then watches Madison chase after him._ Oooook. It's happening in all my stories now. Bloody fucking hell.

THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ALL YOU READERS!!! FOR ALL OF YOU THAT DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS…IT'S A LATE GIFT FOR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU DO CELEBRATE!!!

* * *

"Dad…" I said. That didn't stop him. He just kept going like he had been for the last twelve minutes. "Dad…" Nope, still no use. I sighed and leaned against the rail of the ship. You'd think that after being on the damn thing for the majority of my life (twelve years now!!), my dad would hand over everything with so much more ease. I glanced over at my brother, twin actually. He just rolled his eyes. We had fought over who would get to be captain but in the end I won.

"Jack…" Mum tried. Nope…still nothing. She looked at me apologetically.

Meet my parents, Jack and Madison Sparrow. They've known each other since mum was a baby but he had to leave her for TEN years while some psychotic crew mate of his went over some gold. Don't get me wrong, Dad was going with them…but then they mutinied and all this stuff happened that made him meet my uncle Will and the love of my uncle's life, Elizabeth.

And then, sixteen years ago, mum and dad reunited after dad tried running from my great-great-great grandfather, Davy Jones but wound up getting swallowed by the Kraken. Oh, the Kraken isn't really that bad but my great-great-great grandmother, Calypso gave Davy Jones some of her power so that, after she left and he was all heartbroken (enough to tear out his own heart!) then he managed to control the Kraken. Mum helped save dad, even though she claimed to hate him then. A lot of stuff happened which I really don't feel like retelling here so let's just say mum got kidnapped a lot and then they went to the End of the Earth where she killed Davy Jones.

Weird family of mine, huh? Well that's basically only one side. There's still dad's dad and mum's dad along with Uncle Will, Aunt Elizabeth and my three cousins Andrew, Tomas and Isabelle.

"JACK SPARROW!" Mum finally yelled. Dad jumped as if he had forgotten she was right next to him. I smiled. "Will you stop? I've gotten these rules stuck in their heads for the last eight years."

"You're point being?" Dad asked. Mum glanced at me before hitting dad in the back of the head. "Bloody hell, Maddie! That hurt."

"It was supposed to sweetheart." Mum said. "Now just hand it over to Lily."

"But…" Dad said, clutching his compass.

"How are you going to use it now that you're going to be on land?" Mum asked.

"Sentimental value, luv." Dad said. Even at his age he can act like Jaden.

"Daaaad…" Speaking of…Jaden just whined. "Just give her the bleedin' compass."

"Fine." Dad said, handing over the compass. I smiled and took it. "After all the work I…"

"You stole it from Tia Dalma." Mum said. "I hardly call that work." She looked at me then at the ship behind me. "Jaden, Andrew, Tomas, Isabelle!"

"We're coming!" Everyone else shouted. I looked behind mum and dad to my Aunt and Uncle. They had been quiet through the whole thing and were actually laughing silently behind dad.

The poor man gets mocked by everyone.

"Oh…we'll miss you." Elizabeth said, hugging me. "I think the longest any of us have been away from you lot was when Lily got kidnapped years ago."

"Which time?" Jaden and Andrew both said. I turned and smacked them both. It was true though. Since mum never actually told the Kraken that it could sleep or something, it's been just swimming around, having time to itself…occasionally destroying a ship. Nothing big…just merchant ones. I guess it was feeling lonely a few times because there have been times that it had stopped our ship, reached up and actually grabbed me off the deck.

"Only the first time." Elizabeth said.

"Bye Lil!" Isabelle said, hugging me. She was only eleven so I knew there was no way Elizabeth and Will would allow to remain on the ship even with her older brother and cousins in charge. I actually agree with them because the crew we now have is completely new. We've only had them for a year. The rest of the crew that had originally come with dad were now all dead. Well…the ones that have been with him for practically ever. The other ones all left as soon as he had announced that either myself or Jaden would be taking over (can't help but feel a little down about that).

"We'll miss you." Tomas said, also hugging me. He was twelve and so wasn't allowed to stay with us until next year. It would be hard on them. Like Andrew, they had also both been born on the ship so it would take them a while to adjust to land-living (as Isabelle calls it).

Jaden and I, we weren't born on the ship. We didn't even know that mum had spent a good amount of her life on a ship. Hell…we didn't even know our father was a pirate until he showed up at our home when we were three!

"You be good now, sweetie." Mum said. "Don't let the boys intimidate you."

"Do I ever?" I asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Mum smiled.

"You lot take care of my ship." Dad said. "If you don't, it doesn't matter that you're my children and Nephew…there will be BIG consequences."

"Alright, honey." Mum said, taking dad's hand. "You've made your point. Now let's leave them to do what we've spent the last three years training them to do." Uncle Will had to help mum drag dad off the ship. Isabelle and Tomas followed after their mother so then it was just my brother, my cousin and I along with twenty-three other men and two other women.

Everyone looked at me. It was then that the responsibility as captain fully seemed to collide with me. Everything that had been telling me since…forever…it was now all catching up. Until this moment I had taken it all…not so seriously.

"Well, _Captain_." Jaden said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "What do we do?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'what do we do'?" I asked. "All hands on deck!" The crew all hurried around. They had learned just how dangerous it was to get me angry a few months ago. Especially since, like my mother and grandmother (and every other woman back up to Calypso)…I have power to control the sea and, as we discovered a few years ago, the weather as well…but that's a little tricky. Since mum had the most power since Calypso herself, I have a good amount in me…but then so does Jaden. His isn't quite as strong because he's a boy (he wants to be called a man but I don't think he deserves it yet).

"Nice captaining, Lil." Andrew said. He was actually being sincere so I smiled.

"Don't think you two don't have to work." I said. "After all…you both count as first mate."

"Yep." The boys both said, standing proud. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you two." I muttered. If it wasn't for the fact that Jaden has yet to put a bunch of beads and other stuff into his hair as well as grow a mustache and beard, he would be almost like an exact double of dad, only shorter and younger. The only difference is that he has mum's bright green eyes.

I, on the other hand, am a complete mix of both of them, right up to my eyes. I have one green one and one brown one. Even my hair is like a mix of theirs! Mum had dark brown hair like Uncle Will and Dad has black hair. My hair a darker then Mum's but lighter then Dad's.

"Go steer, Lil. Unless you want Dad yelling at us before we even leave." Jaden suggested. I nodded. Guess I'll have to finish the story telling stuff later. I walked up to the wheel and smiled. My first time doing this without Dad, Mum or Grandpa Bill standing over me.

Actually…I haven't had Grandpa Bill OR Grant standing over me in quite a while. I'll tell that part later. Right now, I want to get us safely out to sea and from there…well…who knows.

* * *

So what do you think of the first chapter? I wrote it all between 6 and 7:30 on Christmas Morning. I couldn't get back to sleep so I just came down here and did this. I wanted to make a present for all you people who have made writing these stories such a great thrill. 


	2. Let it all Begin

**Let it all Begin**

Ok so thanks to everyone who reviewed. There's gonna be a bit more history stuff in here and some sibling interactions and stuff like that.

I also like the recent idea I was given. So…it's gonna be used. I can't have a Pirates of the Caribbean story where there's only one love interest thing going on. I'm just gonna make it a bit more interesting and bringing back an old friend and the child of another old friend.

* * *

Well…since I have time now before Jaden or Andrew yells at me to get up on deck, I guess I could tell more about my life. So where did I leave off before…oh yes…Grandpas Bill and Grant.

Well they both lasted until three years ago when Jaden, Andrew and I were twelve. That was the first time since the whole Davy Jones thing that we actually had any problems. That was when all of the original crew died as well.

I guess I should tell who was included in that crew because I'll keep mentioning them as that. Well, of course there was Grandpa Bill, along with the two idiots known as Ragetti and Pintel. There was the midget named Marty. Actually…now that I think about it…they were the only ones in that original crew that I knew. There was a bunch more according to Uncle Will.

Well anyways…it was pretty weird. Some old enemy of dad's was at the place we were at. I really don't wanna go into details but mum almost died. What was really amazing was that the idiots protected Isabelle and me (both of us were told to stay out of the way and we somehow wound up in the way). That's how they died. Marty…I don't really know but I saw his body so I know he's dead.

Grandpa Bill and Grant…they died protecting mum. Actually…Grandpa Bill was killed first and after mum got stabbed, Grandpa Grant fought and actually managed to kill the guy but wound up dying as well.

That was why dad started teaching me, Jaden and Andrew all the tricks of steering the ship and keepings things going well. He did that so that he could take care of mum. He really, really loves her. It's amazing. The stories I heard about him from before Jaden and I were born (before he 're-met' mum)…I never would have believed it to be the same man.

"Right about…now." I muttered, watching the sun pour in from the window and landing on my stomach. At that moment there was a banging on my cabin door (of course it used to be mum and dad's).

"Lil! You've gotten to sleep long enough!" Andrew shouted through the door. I slowly got out of bed and moved around, finding my clothes and pulling them on. Yes, I'm a naked sleeper. So what? It's boiling in this cabin at night. Even with my window open. "Lily! Goddamnit, why do you have to be a girl?"

"Because I'm better than you." I said, finally dressing completely and flinging open the door. "If I weren't…then I would be a man."

"You wish." Andrew said. I grinned at him.

"You just wish you were a girl because then you'd manage to do anything you want." I said, walking past him and closing (and locking of course) my cabin door. I heard him grumble something but I ignored it. He went to the cabin that was once his parents'. He had done the nighttime steering and so he was getting some sleep. I walked up to where Jaden was standing by the wheel. Actually…he was sitting on a barrel, a rope holding the wheel steady, and his eyes were glued on whatever it was he was writing. I smirked and started to sneak up on him.

"Don't even think about it." Jaden said. My jaw dropped. What the heck?

"How…what…huh?" I asked.

"You and mum aren't the only ones with power remember." Jaden said. "Besides…you haven't successfully snuck up on me in years."

'I haven't tried in a while so I forgot!" I said, going over to the wheel and flicking the rope off it. "What are you writing?"

"Starting off the letter to gramma." Jaden said. Unlike our grandfathers, our grandmother, mum's mum, was still alive, living in Santiago while mum, dad, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Will settled with being in Port Royal. We were stopping at Tortuga before going to Santiago, our original home.

"Good idea. Warn her that we're coming." I said. We normally stayed at each port for about three or four days. Unless the weather was bad then it would be longer or shorter if it was coming towards us. We'd send the letter off once we got to Tortuga so it would arrive in Santiago before we did.

After quite a few years of watching dad, mum or someone else steering, I know how to get places pretty well. Dad's compass helps too, of course.

We arrived in Tortuga the next morning. Like always, Andrew, Jaden and I stayed together. Surprisingly enough, we had a reputation all by ourselves, not much help from our parents.

Should have seen it coming though…but none of us did. We had been walking around for about ten minutes before I noticed that one of our crew had been following us from the beginning.

"I seriously think our parents don't think we can take care of ourselves." I said. All three of us spun around before our crewmate could hide. "Alright Gibson, who put you up to it?"

"It was your father, lass." Gibson said. He was an old man with a white-grey, very short beard. His hair was dark and, even though I knew he could be a hard-ass and one of the meanest pirates in the seven seas, he always looked like a nice old man…to me at least. As soon as mum, dad, Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth saw him when they were recruiting for the new crew, they took him right on the spot. I don't really know why but there have been a few times where dad had been talking to him and he'd act as if Gibson was an old friend.

"Of course." I said. "Daddy is so overprotective."

"Don't blame him, lass." Gibson said. "From what I've been told, I'm surprised it's just me he's told to trail you lot."

"Well…no need to be so secretive about it." Andrew said. "You could join us."

"Yeah. Makes me feel less paranoid." I said.

"You're too kind." Gibson said, somewhat sarcastically. He walked next to us. We weren't walking long before his attention was caught by one of the many taverns. I exchanged looks with my brother and cousin before we all sighed and pushed him into it before following.

We didn't stay long. Once a fight broke out, we left (I had to drag Jaden out because he LOVED fighting). We walked around more, occasionally pointing out some new things that weren't there the last time we were here.

"Does it hurt now?" I threw my arms out to stop the boys and Gibson. A voice had reached my ears, feminine but rough.

"Come on." I said, following the yells that had erupted. I pushed my way through a crowd to find a girl who looked about my own age fighting a man who looked about mum's age!

"How about now?" She asked, twisting his arm even more then it was. The man howled in pain and I was shocked and impressed. She pushed the man towards a few others who were obviously his friends. "Now…take a good look at me." I looked at her, taking notice that she wasn't wearing a dress but was dressed similarly to myself. She had dark hair that was tangled. "Do I look like a bloody wench?"

"No." Came a reply.

"Good. Now don't you dare touch me again!" She said.

"Come on!" I said again as I watched the girl walking away from us. I ran after her, aware that my cousin, brother and crewmate were right behind me. "Oy, 'ello!" The girl turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Alright first…I'm Lily Sparrow, Captain of the_ Black Pearl_." I said. I looked at Jaden. "This is my brother, Jaden, and next to him is my cousin, Andrew Turner."

"I'm Roselyn Gibbs." The girl said. I shook her hand. "What can I do for you, Captain Sparrow?"

"I am VERY impressed by what you did back there." I said.

"Thanks." Roselyn said. "I've heard of you lot." She motioned to Jaden and Andrew. I looked at them to see them beaming with pride. I narrowed my eyes slightly as Jaden looked at her with a somewhat flirtatious look. I'm glad dad isn't around, he might actually be proud of my brother.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to consider joining us." I said. "There's already two other women but they're older then my mother so they're not much fun to talk to."

"Well I'd have to check with my own mother but I think she'll be thrilled." Roselyn said. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Alright. Boys…behave." I said.

"Oh come on, Lil…" Andrew said. I gave him a look. "Alright, alright." I checked to see that Gibson was still with us before we followed Roselyn. I walked next to her and talked to her.

She was almost a year older then us. Even though her birthday was the month after ours (Andrew was actually born the same month Jaden and myself were born in) she would be turning seventeen instead of sixteen. I looked at Jaden again. He was smiling. I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother to look at Andrew.

"Here we are. It's not much." Roselyn said. The house we stopped in front of looked to be the size of Jaden and mine's old house (where Grandma still lives) but it was only one level. "It's just me and my mum."

"Oh." Jaden said. We followed her inside where there was a bunch of instructions (Roselyn's mum stared at me and Jaden when Roselyn introduced us. It was almost as if she was remembering something). We were there for quite sometime before Roselyn brought up my offer. After a while her mother agreed so long as we made sure to add her to our 'who to write to' list for each docking.

As I lay in my cabin with my hands under my head and staring at the ceiling, I thought about Santiago. I smiled…that would mean, not only visiting Grandma, but also visiting Tara. We haven't seen her in a while. The last time we were there, she was off visiting her own grandmother.

I miss her a lot. I started thinking about how I might persuade Samantha to let Tara join us as well. I don't think it'll take much effort. When Tara was four, Samantha had another child. Two years after there, she had another. Now that Tara is fifteen (she's a month younger then Jaden and myself) she has seven younger siblings! I think Samantha might actually be happy to let her join us, seeing as how, according to the last letter, Tara won't stop talking about how exciting it was when Dad allowed her to come aboard for a while three years ago.

If I get my wish, then I'll have gone from no other girls to talk to, to having two other ones to talk to. In the back of my mind I thought about how Jaden and Andrew were acting around Roselyn. I didn't think about it much because I fell asleep after a while.

* * *

Alright…the next chapter won't be in Lily's P.O.V. From now on, it's basically just gonna swap around between P.O.Vs. 


	3. Santiago

**Santiago**

It's Gibb's daughter. Remember that he told Madison that he had loved someone but she left. Never said how long ago that was.

* * *

Lily walked onto the ship with Roselyn. Over the last few days she had gotten to be good friends with her.

"Off to see Grandma and Tara now." Jaden said.

"Who's Tara?" Roselyn asked.

"An old friend of ours." Lily said. "You'll like her." Roselyn nodded. "Now…let's see…where are we going to put you?" She didn't trust having Roselyn bunk with the rest of the crew, even though she knew the girl could handle herself. She also didn't trust putting her with Andrew and Jaden, not after all the looks that were being passed from the two boys to the girl.

"How many cabins are on this thing?" Roselyn asked.

"A few." Lily said. "There is mine, which used to belong to my parents. Andrew has the cabin that used to belong to his parents. Jaden has the one that he, Andrew and Andrew's brother Tomas used to share when we were kids. Oh…you can have the one that I used to share with my cousin Isabelle."

"Alright…where's that one?" Roselyn asked.

"Next to mine." Lily said. "Dad was very protective of me and thought it best to keep me close." She took Roselyn to the cabin and helped her put some things away. "That door there is connected to my cabin. I always had it locked and it's still locked now…at least on this side. It locks on both sides so I'll keep my side unlocked in case you need me."

"Alright." Roselyn said. Lily then showed her where everything else was. It was lunchtime by the time the tour was done. The other two women in the crew were practically maids but then didn't seem to mind so Lily never brought it up. Roselyn sat next to her and Lily watched out the corner of her eye as her brother and cousin seemed to fight over who would sit on the other side.

"Be careful of those two." She whispered.

"Who?" Roselyn asked.

"Jaden and Andrew." Lily said. Roselyn giggled. "Have you ever been on a ship?"

"No…but my mum has." Roselyn said. "She says that she met my dad on a ship but she never said which one. He was a pirate so she never really bothered to tell him about her being pregnant." Lily frowned. "All I know is that she gave me his name."

"You're father's name was Roselyn?" Lily said, jokingly.

"No." Roselyn said, laughing. "Gibbs…his last name. She did that so that maybe, one of these days, I would have met him and he would know…"

"I'm sorry Rose." Lily said.

"Don't worry about it." Roselyn said. Jaden suddenly appeared next to her.

"I guess you won then, huh?" Lily asked.

"Won what?" Jaden asked, trying and failing to sound curious.

"Never mind, you just answered it for me." Lily said.

By the time they got to Santiago, they found three people standing on the docks, waiting for them. One was Carolyn, one was Samantha, and the other was Tara. Lily ran off the ship as soon as possible and hugged Tara.

"Good lord, girl!" She said. "Where on earth did these come from?" She waved at Tara's chest.

"They were just there." Tara said. Lily hugged her again and then hugged her mother and the woman she had treated as an aunt.

"This is Roselyn." She said, indicating to her newest crew member.

"I see, Lily's told us about you in the letter." Carolyn said.

"I'm heard about all of you." Roselyn said. She looked at Tara. "You most of all though, seeing as how we're expected to be sharing a cabin."

"Are you now?" Samantha asked.

"Oh come on!" Lily said. "I know you love Tara but wouldn't you glad to have one less child to worry about?"

"I'll still worry." Samantha said.

"Sam…" Lily whined.

"I'll think about it." Samantha said.

"I think we should have dinner before the big party tonight." Carolyn said. Lily smiled.

"Hey Lil." Jaden said.

"GO!" Lily said. The two ran off towards their old home.

"It's a twin thing I suppose." Tara said, looking at Roselyn who was looking surprised. "Come on Roselyn." She took hold of the other girls arm and they followed the others toward the house.

"I won!" Lily said.

"No you didn't!" Jaden said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!!"

"DID NOT!!"

"DID NOT!!"

"DID TOO….HEY!!" Jaden said. "God! It only works for you and mum and when the two of you go at it then it never ends!"

"Cause I won!" Lily said.

"Will you two knock it off?" Carolyn said. Lily and Jaden simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Fine." They said together. "Take the fun out of everything."

"That is freaky." Roselyn said.

"I grew up with it for the first few years." Tara said. "It's nothing new really. You'll get used to it." Jaden smiled and put an arm around Tara's shoulders.

"Missed ya, babe." He said. Tara smirked and elbowed him in the side lightly.

"Come on Rose." Lily said, holding out her hand. Roselyn took it and Tara went on Lily's other side. The three went inside the house.

By sunset they made their way to the beach. The three girls walking together and talking. Lily was one of pirate outfits. The pants she had cut to reach just about her knees and the shirt she had cut the sleeves off and tired the bottom of it half way up her stomach. She already had a few thin scars visable there and one big one on one side of her stomach from when Davy Jones had stabbed her.

"These are always amazing and lots of fun." Lily said, looking at Roselyn. "You'll enjoy yourself." Roselyn smiled.

"Hey! You lot! Look who's just arrived!" One of the men shouted.

"Our very own siren." Another said. Roselyn raised an eyebrow at Lily who smiled proudly. "Where've ya been?"

"Sailing." Lily said, releasing Tara and Roselyn's arms and walking over to the men who each had a different instrument. "My father finally made me the captain." A huge wave of cheers rose up through the crowd.

"Got any new songs for us, missy?" The first man asked. Lily smiled and Andrew helped her onto the small little stage type thing. She spent the next hour or so singing about the adventures she had been on so far and about the adventures she had heard from her parents.

* * *

I swear the next chapter will be longer and it will involve Lily's soon-to-be love interest. 


	4. Storms a Brewing

**Storms a brewing**

Sorry about the delay, had no computer for the last week and I was about to go insane. Also I couldn't think of a name for Lil's love interest. Anyways this chapter is back to being from Lily's P.O.V.

* * *

I laughed as I danced with Roselyn and Tara. None of us had our boots on anymore so our bare feet moved through the cold wet sand somewhat easier. The sand also stuck to our feet but none of us cared. Jaden and Andrew were with some of the men, talking about lord only knows what. Grandma and Sam had already headed home, leaving us 'children' to our own devices.

"Oh…Lil…I'm tired." Tara said. "Can we take a break?"

"Sure, you guys can." I said. Tara and Roselyn looked at each other. "I'll join you in a while." They nodded and headed over to where Jaden and Andrew were. The boys greeted them warmly. The girls sat between them with Tara next to Jaden. I rolled my eyes before closing them and continuing my dancing.

"Ah! The man of the hour!" I opened my eyes to see the men that had greeted me when I arrived, greeting another man who looked about the same age as myself with reddish brown hair. "Not gonna get us in trouble are you?"

"Why would I?" The man asked. "I'm not even here with them…I came on my own."

"Really now?" one of the others asked.

"Ok so I came on a merchant ship." The man said. The others all laughed and I smiled. I walked over and all eyes fell on me.

"So who's the new man I don't know?" I asked.

"Lily, this is Jarrett." One of the men with instruments said.

"Charmed." I said. "I'm Lily Sparrow."

"Ahh…I thought that ship seemed familiar." Jarrett said. Dear lord this man had amazing blue eyes. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar though. I couldn't figure out why. Maybe I met him when I was a kid or something. I still remember some of what happened with Davy Jones on the Lost Islands but I don't really remember the people involved then, other then those that I've known since then and before then.

"So you've heard of my ship." I said.

"I've heard of you and your family as well." Jarrett said. The men with instruments all started talking and then began playing another song. Jarrett held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

"Why not?" I said, taking his hand.

We did dance…all through one song and into another and before I knew it we had danced straight through seven songs. At one point I caught Jaden's eye and, even though he was so obviously flirting with Tara, he still managed to give me one of those overprotective brother looks and I just knew that he was going to be lecturing me about this and probably threaten to write about it to dad.

"How long will you be staying here?" Jarrett asked.

"Umm…well we just arrived earlier today…or would it count as yesterday now?" I asked. Jarrett smiled. "We normally stay at ports for a few days, depending on weather."

"Then I'll be able to see you again." Jarrett said.

"Maybe." I said, smiling.

"Maybe…" Jarrett started but then Andrew appeared by us. I looked at him and stepped back from Jarrett

"Come on, Lil…we gotta head back and get some sleep." Andrew said. "You know how your gramma is."

"Yeah I guess so." I said. Andrew went over to Jaden, Tara and Roselyn. "Well I guess I have to go."

"Would you allow me the pleasure of a small kiss?" Jarrett asked. I smiled and didn't say anything, just stepped forward and kissed his lips. I stepped back again while a smirk.

"Pleasure meeting you, Jarrett." I said.

"Same to you…Lily." Jarrett said. I smiled again because it was obvious he was trying to figure out what to call me. "I hope to see you again before you leave."

"Oh you will." I said. "Don't worry."

"Come on Lil!" Jaden yelled. I gave Jarrett one last look before running over to the others. "What was that?" We started walking back to Gramma's house. Sure, Tara's house is right next to Gramma's but she looked too tired to walk that extra little bit so I knew she was going to join us.

"Just a friendly kiss." I said.

"I don't like him." Jaden said.

"Of course you don't. He's a boy and he's interested in me." I said. "Let me rephrase that. He's a MAN and he likes me."

"You don't even know who he is." Jaden said.

"Here comes the overprotective stuff." Tara said.

"I'm not overprotective!" Jaden said. "I'm just looking out for my sister."

"Overprotective." All three of us girls said. Tara yawned loudly. Andrew copied her, then Roselyn, then me and then Jaden. Yawns certainly are contagious.

We got to Gramma's house and Andrew and Jaden went to separate guest rooms while Roselyn, Tara and I went to my old room that I had shared with Jaden when we used to live there. The bed I got was mum's old bed (her room had been turned into Gramma's sewing room so there was fabric and other things all over the place in there). There was another bed for times like this when we were visiting and Tara would wind up staying over. Over the course of the day, Tara and Roselyn had become fast friends so they weren't opposed to sharing a bed.

"So did you have fun?" Roselyn asked. Even in the dark I could tell she was smiling.

"I did." I said. "His name is Jarrett and he's gorgeous and an amazing dancer. Even with just that little kiss…" The other two squealed and I hushed them. There was silent giggling in the room. "We are so childish."

"We're fifteen, Lil." Tara said.

"Speak for yourself." Roselyn said. Again, we all giggled quietly. Tara, again, started the yawns. "I say we sleep now."

"Aye." I said. "Sleep now, talk later, savvy?"

"Savvy, cap'n." The other two said. They fell asleep before me. I actually couldn't stop thinking about Jarrett. It's weird…we hardly talked, just danced, and he was already firmly in my head. I wonder if this is what mum felt like with dad. How would I ask her though? I can't put it in the letter to both of them because dad would read it. I can't send her a separate letter because dad would get curious and probably worry about why I would do that.

I can't ask gramma because I don't think she's ever really felt this way. I can't talk to Tara's parents either or Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth because they would all tell my parents. No matter what I did, dad would find out and I don't need him getting on a ship and tracking us down to lecture me about boys and then start threatening any of them that talk to me.

Eventually I did sleep and I swear I probably dreamt about him too.

The next morning I could tell that we would be staying in Santiago for more then just a few days. The sky was only slightly grey but, like I said, I'm…intoned with the weather or something like that.

"Get comfy people." I said, walking into the kitchen to see them all there. "We'll be here for a while."

"It's only a little rainy outside." Roselyn said.

"You'll learn soon enough that there are a few things Lily can do that the rest of us can't." Tara said.

"I can do them too…a bit." Jaden said. I shook my head and sat next to Roselyn.

"Have you ever heard of Calypso?" I asked her.

"A bit." Roselyn said. "Controlled the sea and it's creatures as well at the weather or something along those lines."

"Well…she was mine and Jaden's…great-great-great-great grandmother or something like that." I said. "Our mum was the strongest in that line, apart from Calypso herself, so I have quite a bit of that power in me, so does Jaden but…being a boy…"

"Man!" Jaden said. I ignored him.

"He doesn't have it as strongly as I do." I finished. "Of course, because mum had twins, my powers aren't as strong as they could have been."

"Ooooh." Roselyn said.

"Roselyn, dear. I've been meaning to ask you something." Gramma said. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes?" Roselyn said.

"Do you know anything about your father?" Gramma asked.

"Only that he was a pirate…and very superstitious." Roselyn said.

"Reminds me of Gibson." I said, smiling.

"Lily, honey…I think you should possibly go see your parents soon." Gramma said. "They'll be able to tell better then me."

"Tell what?" Jaden asked.

"Just…something." Gramma said. I looked at my brother, cousin and friends. They all shrugged.

I sat on the docks later in the afternoon with a sketchpad and some charcoal, carefully drawing the sunset. Eventually I might paint it. I used to draw and paint a lot but then dad almost died, again, and mum finally convinced him to start training Jaden, Andrew and I to run the whole ship. Dad was about twenty-five when Grandpa had first brought mum onto the ship when she was less then a year old!!

I guess it's true what they say, love knows no boundaries…or age limit. Even though mum's in her thirties now, she still looks beautiful and young. Dad hasn't really changed in all these years except his hair's gotten greyer.

"She sings, she dances and she draws…rather well I might add." I jumped and looked up to see Jarrett standing over me. I smiled and shuffled slightly before patting the dock next to me. He took the hint and sat down.

"I want to finish this before the sun finishes setting." I said. "So if I don't talk much, that's why."

"Alright." Jarrett said. I looked back at my drawing. I started humming the music box song. A few years ago, Davy Jones' music box had appeared next to my bed on the ship. I don't know how or why it was there but I've had it ever since and it's actually a nice comfort sometimes. "What's that you're humming?"

"Oh…it's the tune from a music box." I said, looking up at him again. Dear lord he was a lot more gorgeous in the light of a sunset then he was by the light of a fire. "It's a song that's been passed down from mother to child in my family."

"I see." Jarrett said. "Anything passed down from father to child in your family?"

"Yeah…a ship." I said, laughing. Jarrett laughed as well. "My brown eye came from him." I pointed to it. "Different aspects of my looks came from him. My brother Jaden is almost our father's exact double apart from size, age and eyes. He has our mother's green eyes." I pointed at my other eye. Jarrett smiled at me. "What about your family?"

"My family's not exactly something to talk about." Jarrett said. "I never met my father until I was about six or seven. He didn't even know about me until then."

"Reminds me of my friend Roselyn." I said. "Except she never met him and he never knew about her so far as we know."

"That must not be nice." Jarrett said.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging. "Anyways, continue about your family."

"Right…well my father is…well…he used to be a commodore in the British Royal Navy." Jarrett said. I made a face. "I don't pay much attention to his ranking anymore but he got to the highest level before retiring and actually starting to spend more time with my mother and me."

"Work came first with him?" I asked.

"I suppose." Jarrett said. "For the last while he's been trying to get me to join the Navy."

(((A/N: I know it sounds weird but that's how it is.)))

"Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't yet." Jarrett said. "I actually had hopes of…well…something like this before I made my decision." He pointed between us and I knew what he meant. He either wanted to meet myself or my father and find out about the other side of life before deciding whether he wanted to follow in his own father's footsteps.

"So you have ideas of turning pirate, is that it?" I asked, putting down my pad and charcoal, having finished the picture. I held onto the edge of the dock and leaned back slightly, almost rocking in a way.

"Maybe I did." Jarrett said.

"Did?" I asked. "Past tense."

"I'm still deciding…still thinking." Jarrett said. He looked over at my ship and I sat up straight, looking at him. Something fluttered across my mind and I just had to ask.

"Who is your father?" I asked.

"Norrington…James Norrington." Jarrett said.

* * *

Ooooh. The plot thickens. There are so many different kinds of love interests in this thing now. There's Lily/Jarrett, Jaden/Roselyn, Jaden/Tara, Andrew/Roselyn and possibly Andrew/Tara…who knows!!

MADDIE AND JACK ARE GONNA MAKE ANOTHER APPEARANCE!!! I'll start telling you people whenever I have them planned into the story. I hope to get them quite a bit because I love them sooo much and at the moment I'm still kinda stuck on them…or at least Jack/OC relations because I've just updated my story on my other account that I shared with another writer, Sugababe2 I think is the name we have and the story is called Pirate Love so if you wanna check it out, feel free to.


	5. Room to Breathe

**Room to Breathe**

Gonna have a bit of Lily freaking in this chapter. Lol…should be fun.

* * *

"Norrington…James Norrington." Jarrett said.

I swear I stopped breathing. No way…there was no way that my parents' tormentor was the father of such a…a…well…Jarrett's father! My jaw was hanging open, my eyes were wide…I bet I looked slightly manic as I stared at him.

"You…you're kidding…right?" I asked. "Tell me you're kidding."

"No." Jarrett said. Then it hit me. He knew who I was and didn't bother to say anything. My parents had told me all about James Norrington and, even though I didn't get the chance to see him twelve years ago on the Lost Islands, I know he was there. There was no way that Norrington wouldn't have told his son about Jack and Madison Sparrow ruining so much for him.

"You jerk!" I said, grabbing my stuff and standing up.

"What? What did I do?" Jarrett asked, standing up as well.

"Oh don't play stupid!" I said. "You knew who I was. I told you right away who I was! Did your father send you out to hunt me down or something? Lord knows that man has it in for my whole family just because my parents supposedly ruined his life!"

"Lily I swear he didn't…" Jarrett started.

"Don't even try!" I said. "You didn't even mention it until I asked you. If I never did, you probably wouldn't have mentioned it! You would have let me go along, never knowing that you were the son of my parents' tormentor!"

"Lily will you let me explain?!" Jarrett asked.

"No!" I said. "I don't want to hear your excuse. I don't want to see you again!" I started off the dock but he caught up and grabbed my arm lightly.

"Lily just listen to me, please." Jarrett said.

"No! Let go!" I said. I struggled, dropping my things in the process. It was a good thing too because after a minute of struggling, we wound up falling into the water. After surfacing, I saw Jarrett laughing. I splashed him and he just splashed back, still laughing. I stared at him, somewhat astonished, before starting a splashing competition that lasted for the next ten minutes before we dragged ourselves out of the water and lied down on the sandy beach.

"He didn't send me after you." Jarrett said, finally. "I actually…for lack of a better term…ran away because he wouldn't stop pressuring me to join his precious navy and practically forbid to even think about life as a pirate."

"Honestly?" I asked, looking at him.

"Honestly." Jarrett said, looking at me. I believed him.

"Well you know…if we can keep that bit of information hidden from my brother, then you can join us in sailing for a while." I said, looking at the sky which was now becoming speckled with stars. "He sort of knocked your father unconscious once…long ago."

"Long ago? How old are you?" Jarrett asked.

"Only fifteen." I said. "It's a long story…maybe I'll tell you one of these days."

"I look forward to it." Jarrett said. I smiled but didn't look at him.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Eighteen." Jarrett said.

"You were six when I was three then." I said, thinking about it.

"I suppose so." Jarrett said.

"I turn sixteen next month." I said. "Along with my brother, cousin and friend, Tara. My friend, Roselyn, the one who never met her father…she turns seventeen the month after that."

"I turn nineteen in…four months I think." Jarrett said.

"I've been gone for a while." I said after a silence that lasted a few minutes. "I'm surprised Jaden hasn't come looking for me. He's gotten very protective lately."

"Well he is your brother." Jarrett said.

"Yes but I'm older…I think." I said. "I can't remember anymore." Jarrett laughed softly. "I best be heading back to my grandmother's. Why don't you meet me here at noon tomorrow and I'll give you a tour of the ship."

"Sounds like a plan." Jarrett said. We stood up and I headed back to Gramma's house. It wasn't until later that night, when I was almost asleep, did I remember my sketchpad and charcoal. There was no way I was sneaking out this late without someone in the house noticing so I just lay in bed and hoped that it would still be there tomorrow.

"Lily…there's someone at the door for you." I grumbled and opened my eyes to see Gramma standing over me. I looked over at the other bed to see Roselyn gone. "Everyone's already gone to prepare the ship for the storm." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I got out of bed and got dressed quickly before going downstairs to see Jarrett looking at a painting on the wall. It was one of the first that I did. It was of the Lost Islands and I had done it in a sunrise, when I first remember seeing them.

"Hello." I said. Jarrett looked at me and it was then that I noticed he was holding my things from yesterday behind his back. "Oh…thank you so much for getting those and…how did you know this was where I was?"

"Well I went to the docks to see if you were possibly there and I heard your friend mentioning you." Jarrett said. "She also mentioned that this road was pretty deserted and that this house and the neighbors' house are the only ones on it."

"Oh right." I said. I put my sketchpad and charcoal on a table. "Well…now you know where a bit of my family lives. The majority of it lives in Port Royal and that's where we'll be heading in another week and a half to two weeks so that my brother, cousin and I can be with our parents to celebrate our birthdays."

"Where's umm…you're friend's parents live?" Jarrett asked. I pointed to the house next to this one. "Oh…so won't they miss her birthday?"

"She's celebrating hers with her family before we leave." I said. "Well umm…I think that if we want to talk to my brother about allowing you to join the crew then we should leave soon to do so."

"I thought you were captain." Jarrett said, smiling slightly.

"I am…I just don't want him giving me those nasty little looks of his." I said. We both smiled at that. I said bye to gramma and we left.

(Jaden's POV)

Why does Lily always have to be right about these things? I swear she caused this storm to move in faster, just to annoy us.

"Jaden if you're not gonna help then can you move out of the way and stop looking like you want to murder the mast." Roselyn said. I jumped and looked at her to see her standing next to me. I smiled at her, a smile I picked up from my dad and was rewarded when Roselyn's cheeks went slightly pink before she went over to help Andrew.

Dear Lord I am turning into my father! I thought I wasn't but with the way I was going…maybe I should start putting things in my hair. I smiled at the thought of doing all that just before showing up in Port Royal…see how dad reacts to it. I bet Lily would help me out with that…she's starting to enjoy freaking out our father.

Speak of the devil…there's Lily now and…I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the person she was with. The man from the party a few nights ago. They were walking awfully close together and he was smiling at her too much. I just know this is gonna turn out bad.

"No!" I said, standing in the study that was attached to Lily's cabin a few minutes later. She was sitting on the desk and Andrew was next to me. "Absolutely not. No way!"

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because…because I don't like him." I said. "He's…he's sneaky looking and…and…"

"And we don't even know who he is." Andrew said. Good…he was on my side. You'd think he'd be on my side more often but no…he usually bounces back and forward between me and my sister.

"I do so!" Lily said.

"Who then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I don't want to tell you." Lily said, raising her head up slightly to look snotty.

"Because you don't know." I said.

"I do so!" Lily said.

"Do not!" I said.

"Do so!" Lily said.

"Do not!" I said, slowly.

"Do so!" Lily said, obviously not catching on to what I was doing.

"Do not!" I said.

"Do not!" Lily said. I paused a fraction of a second.

"Glad to know you agree." I said, smiling triumphantly. Lily's jaw dropped and she stared at me. She closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes and suddenly I was very afraid of her. Andrew and I took involuntary steps backwards.

"Well I'm the captain and I make the final decision." Lily said, slowly. "So I say Jarrett can join us. That's final." I glanced at Andrew to see him nodding. "Good…two against one." Lily smiled sweetly and walked past us and out onto the deck.

"You…you agreed with her!" I said, looking at Andrew fully.

"Ok…remember the fact that she can control the bloody kraken?" Andrew said. "Do you really want her to start using all that against us to get her way?"

"Why does everyone keep forgetting that I can do that too?" I asked.

"We're not forgetting." Andrew said. "We just know you aren't as strong as she is. She's been doing it forever and you've really only started a few years ago." I hate to admit it…but he's right. Damn it! We are turning into our parents. Lily's acting like mum, I'm acting like dad (in some ways!!!) and Andrew is starting to act like Uncle Will.

"We're turning into our parents, mate." I said. Andrew just nodded. We went back on deck to see Lily, Tara and Roselyn all standing around Jarrett. Oh I really hated the guy. I guess Lily felt me watching because she turned around and sent me a glare of her own. She also gave me that 'it's definitely not what you're thinking' look of hers that she got from dad. Tara and Roselyn didn't stay there long before they walked away and I heard Roselyn explaining things to Tara before they disappeared into the cabin Lily had given them.

At that moment I really missed Tomas. If he was here, it would be three against three but right now the girls outnumbered us. Ok that's not completely true but with Lily as captain and the crew starting to gain respect towards her, they were bound to agree with her on most issues. Then it was just a matter of what the little inner group thought (i.e. Lily, myself, Andrew, Tara and Roselyn).

That's actually when it hit me. I could hate and distrust this Jarrett guy as much as I wanted but I could use having him aboard to my advantage. Unless, you know, if he really liked Lily (for his sake…he better not) then he would probably go on her side a lot. But maybe, just maybe, I could use this.

Bloody hell…I really am my father now.

* * *

Just thought I'd throw in a bit of Jaden's thoughts into this thing. Trust me now, this story is gonna be bouncing around between POVs like a maniac. 


	6. Storms and Parents

**Storms and Parents**

It was a bit hard for me to make up Jaden, Lily and Andrew's personalities so I just copied their parents…but it works out great so no big worries!!

* * *

(Third Person POV)  
_Port Royal_

"Whatcha looking at, lovely?" Jack asked, slowly coming up behind Madison and wrapping his arms around her. His wife turned slightly and looked at him before turning her attention back to the sea and watching the rain fall into it. They stood on the docks at the end. "Maddie? I know you're doing some deep thinking cause that's what you do out here…but what are you thinking about?"

"The kids." Madison said. She held up the latest letter from Lily and Jaden. "I'm sort of surprised Andrew hasn't recognized the name."

"Well…he was young when Gibbs died." Jack said. "And none of us ever really talked about him in front of them."

"True." Madison said. "They're coming back here once this storm's blown itself out."

"Good." Jack said. Madison smiled and leaned back against him. Even at his fifty-something age, Jack was still amazingly strong…at least in Madison's mind. She was constantly worrying about what was going to happen to him. Her smile faded as she gazed at the water.

"I think someone's caught our daughter's fancy." Madison said. Jack was instantly alert and, a quick glance over her shoulder told Madison that her husband looked ready to kill.

"I thought I made it clear to her that she's not allowed to be with boys until she was at least…your age." Jack said.

"I'm surprised it's taken her this long." Madison said. "With the girls in this family, we're normally with someone by the time were thirteen."

"Yes but see none of the girls in your family except for Lily are my daughter." Jack said. "I had hoped those boys would be afraid of her…or at least of what I might do to them."

"Some of them just might be willingly to risk your bad temper." Madison said. She sighed and her eyes drifted across the horizon to where a black dot was visible. "Someone's coming." Jack looked at her face as best as he could from his position behind her. Why did she suddenly sound so sad?

"Maddie?" Jack asked. Madison looked at him and Jack's heart nearly stopped at the incredibly sad look on her face. It was gone in an instant though and he wondered if he had just imagined it. Madison smiled before kissing him softly. Jack forcibly pushed any thoughts of asking Madison what was wrong out of his mind.

"Come…it's cold out here and I'm sure Isabelle and Tomas are getting impatient waiting for their uncle to show up and tell more stories." Madison said. "We'll see Lily and Jaden and the rest of them in a few more days." She took Jack's hand and he led her off the docks. Madison looked once more at the black dot of a ship that was sailing towards Port Royal, the incredibly sad look back on her face for just a moment before she looked back at Jack and forced a smile to her face.

(Andrew's POV)  
_Santiago_

Well I'll give my cousin this…he certainly knows how to piss Lily off without even trying. One little thing…he said one little thing about what he expected from Jarrett if the other man was going to be joining us and all of a sudden Lily dragged him into her cabin and they started arguing. No one heard what they were saying but everyone knew that they were yelling at each other but trying to keep their voices quiet and not really succeeding.

"INCONCIDERATE…WHATEVER DAD SAYS…" A few things from Lily could be heard. I winced for no real reason before spotting Roselyn standing on the side of the ship and looking out at the rain splattered water.

"Roselyn!" I said, walking over to her. She looked up and smiled. "How would you like to go get something to drink?"

"What's the catch?" Roselyn asked.

"No catch." I said. I smiled the heart-melting smile I had gotten from my father. Roselyn nodded and we walked off the ship, leaving the battling siblings to their own devices.

I really liked Roselyn. I liked Tara too but there was something about Roselyn that was more attractive. Besides…I think overall, Jaden would wind up with Tara. I just hoped he realized that attraction between them before he became too much like Uncle Jack and turned into a lady's man.

"Andrew…" Roselyn said. I looked at her. "There's something I've been wondering about your uncle."

"Alright…what is it?" I asked, wondering which one of the usual questions she was going to ask.

"Exactly how old is he? And your aunt." Roselyn said. Ok…that actually wasn't expected.

"Well…my aunt is about…" I said, going through all of it in my head. She was eighteen when she had Lily and Jaden so she would be about thirty…umm. "She's about thirty-three, thirty-four now I think."

"And your uncle?" Roselyn asked.

"No idea." I said. "I mean…we celebrate his birthday and all every year but we don't really know how old he is." I went through my mind, trying to figure out if there was some hint in there somewhere. "Umm…ooooh…according to my grandfather, he was somewhere around twenty-four, maybe twenty-five when my grandpa brought my aunt onto the ship for the first time."

"Alright…how old was she then?" Roselyn asked.

"Umm…eight months?" I guessed. Roselyn laughed and I smiled. She was amazing.

"Well then…let's think about this." Roselyn said. "Your aunt is…let's say twenty-four years younger then your uncle."

"Ok." I said.

"And now she's…thirty-three." Roselyn said. "So add twenty-four to that and you get…"

"Fifty-seven." I said.

"Then your uncle is generally fifty-seven years old." Roselyn said. Alright…I officially really, really, really like this girl.

"You know…I think my parents would like to meet you." I said.

"Really?" Roselyn asked, looking surprised yet happy. I couldn't help but wonder if she might actually like me back. I'm not as ignorant as Jaden…I don't automatically think every girl (that's not related to me) likes me. Well…Jaden doesn't think that either so far as I know but he's close to it.

"Yes." I said. "I think they'd like you very much." I said, smiling at her.

"I think…I'd like to meet your parents." Roselyn said. She smiled at me and then suddenly threw her arms around me and kissed me softly. My eyes flew wide open before closing. That was such an unexpected thing that I don't even know how to respond. Luckily she pulled away from me and smiled sheepishly. I put a smile back on and took her hand before we walked the rest of the way to the pub.

I think it's true…my parents would like to meet her. I think Izzy would love to meet her but I'd have to be careful when that happens. Isabelle is a romantic nutcase and if I introduce a girl to her (a girl that I just so happen to really like) she'll start going on about how she probably thinks I love said girl and then who knows, she'll probably more then likely talk about marriages and make up how mum and dad's marriage went (the official one, not the pirate one) and make up something about Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack. They never got officially married, just pirate law married so Aunt Maddie actually gave Isabelle permission to make up some romantic stuff.

How my sister ever plans to be a pirate and be good at it on this ship is beyond me.

(Lily's POV)

I stormed out of my cabin and, without even thinking, climbed over the rail on the ship and dove into the water. It was the only way I could get away from Jaden. He's no where near as good a swimmer as I am and he doesn't like swimming when it's raining. I stayed under the water as long as I possibly could before the need to breathe kicked in and I had to surface.

I gasped in air as soon as my head broke the surface of the water. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked around. I wasn't too far from the ship but I doubt Jaden would have seen me in this rain. I had a bunch of anger to work off so I started swimming away from the ship and further into the open water.

"My brother is such a jerk." I muttered, over and over again. "He does whatever dad tells him to do." Jaden had said to me that dad had told him to keep an eye on me and watch out for me which, in other words, meant to make sure that there were no boys around me. Which is almost impossible when you think about it. I was my mother's child which didn't just mean I had power over the sea and it's creatures…it meant that I had an almost magnetic field around me that attracted members of the opposite sex to me. It was the looks…sultry but innocent, soft yet hard…something that, as I was learning, was what most men wanted.

I stopped swimming and looked around. Wow…I could swim fast when I was angry. Only problem was…I didn't feel like swimming back. I could still see the ship but it was a good distance away. Well…what was the purpose of having powers if you didn't use them once in a while? Now don't take this wrong…I don't misuse it. I learned from mum and I rarely use my powers on purpose.

I got back to the beach within a few minutes and thanked the dolphins that helped me. I changed on the ship, not willing to have Gramma yell at me for being soaked. I got to Gramma's just as she was serving dinner. Jaden didn't talk to me as I took my usual seat next to him. This wasn't extremely unusual but it wasn't something I was used to.

Dinner was quiet. We sat around for a while afterwards before Jaden got up and went to bed. A while later I started getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach, as if I was going to be sick. Surprisingly, and somewhat scarily, the scar left by Davy Jones seemed to be the source of a sudden bout of pain I was feeling.

"Ow!" I said. My hands slapped over the scar and I leaned forward slightly. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Lily?" Gramma asked, worried. She knelt in front of me and I blinked tears from my eyes. A few seconds later Jaden came barreling down the stairs, fear in his eyes.

"We have to leave as soon as possible!" He said. I looked up.

"Mum." I said.

* * *

Ok…so…before I start the next chapter just let me say one thing…

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry…a thousand and one times sorry for what I'm about to do.


	7. Waiting

**Waiting**

Oh god I'm gonna feel so…sick is the closest thing I can of to say, describing how I'm gonna feel writing this chapter. I haven't even started writing it and I'm already crying!!! Good god!!

* * *

(Third Person)  
_Santiago_

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Lily and Jaden both shouted, ushering their crew onto the ship while Andrew, Roselyn, Tara and Jarrett all ran around setting things up. It was still raining hard and everyone was soaked. The crew undoubtedly thought their captain was insane for wanting to sail through a storm but then came aboard anyways.

"Oh god, please no." Lily muttered. "Oh god, please no…please no…please no."

"It's ok Lil." Jaden said, trying to reassure both of them. "It's probably just….false alarm or something." Lily looked at him and punched him before going up and steering them away from the docks. Carolyn stood near her. After Lily's pain attack, she had felt something also and had joined her grandchildren in running to the docks.

"We're never gonna get there on time." Lily said. Jaden came up next to them.

"Everything will be fine." Carolyn said. "You're mother has survived worse."

"She's not immortal gramma!" Lily said.

"Come on…" Jaden muttered, looking at the sails. "God…the one day we could use the wind and…"

"Shut up." Lily said.

"Be careful, Jaden." Carolyn said, casting a wary eye at her granddaughter. She looked down to where Roselyn, Tara, Andrew and Jarrett all were. Andrew was standing on the other side of the girls from Jarrett. None of them were talking. With a sudden but small scream, Lily fell to her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach and bent over as if she would throw up any second. Jaden instantly grabbed the wheel while Carolyn kneeled by Lily. All three of them felt it, Lily feeling it more. Jaden tasted blood in his mouth as he bit his lower lip to stop from reacting the same way his sister did.

"Hey…what's going on? What's wrong?" Andrew asked, running up with the other three in toe.

"We have to get there NOW!" Lily said, pulling herself up.

"How?" Roselyn asked.

"Lily, can't you do something?" Jaden asked.

"Like what?" Lily asked, glancing at Jarrett…the only person on the whole ship that had no idea as to what she was capable of.

"Like…I don't know!" Jaden said. "Just something? Do something!"

"Fine! Want me to do something? I'll do something." Lily said.

For a moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion before it all picked up again. Everyone stared at Lily who was suddenly doing something her mother had only done once…she started to glow with all of the Calypso power coursing through her. Her hair was whipping around as a sudden, powerful wind picked up and pushed them forward as the waves grew higher and tossed them farther and farther ahead, closer to Port Royal.

"Everyone, secure yourself to something quick!!" Andrew yelled.

"What is she doing?" Jarrett asked.

"Long story short…great-great-great-great granddaughter of Calypso!" Andrew said. "I think there might be another great in there somewhere."

"Bloody hell." Jarrett said. Everyone but Lily and Jaden wound up having to secure themselves. Jaden had his hand on his sister's shoulder. Lily would have wound up unconscious before they got to Port Royal if it wasn't for Jaden at that moment.

_Port Royal_

"Leave me alone, Jack." Madison said, heading back outside and away from their house.

"Luv, it's pouring!" Jack said, following her. "I know you're all powerful but you can still get sick."

"I won't." Madison said. She had no idea why she was doing this. She was heading straight to the end. Shouldn't she be going in the other direction? Away from it? Madison didn't know the answers to any of her inner questions but she knew that there was no real point running if she knew it was going to catch up to her anyways.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled. "Madison!" She and Will, along with Tomas and Isabelle, came running up. "What's going on?"

"I dunno." Jack said.

"Will you all just leave me alone?" Madison asked. And why didn't she want them there? She looked at Jack. "If Lily and Jaden get hurt…it's your fault."

"Wait…what?" Jack asked. Madison continued walking. The others all followed her to the docks. There she stopped, standing in the sand of the beach. Everyone tried to talk to her at one point but she ignored them all, giving Tomas and Isabelle warm smiles whenever they tried.

_On the Sea_

"We're almost there!" Andrew yelled at his cousins. They didn't say anything, both of them staring blankly ahead. A huge wave came up in front of them and there was a bunch of screaming from the crew before the ship went flying up it and hovered in the air for a while before beginning its fall back to the water. Something stopped them and dropped them into the water at a point where the ship wouldn't get destroyed.

"Oh my god." Roselyn said. Andrew put his arm around her shoulders. She looked like she was going to be sick. All onboard were soaked and most couldn't see due to the sea salt. The main group (Lily, Jaden, Andrew, Tara, Roselyn, Jarrett and Carolyn) all seemed somewhat fine. They could see but everyone but the twins kept their eyes squinted shut. Lily's long dark hair was completely tangled as it continued to whip around her head.

"Lily, Jaden!" Andrew yelled. The twins paid no attention. Andrew knew if they didn't slow down soon they'd make quite the entrance. A ten minute sail surely wouldn't do much harm…considering they'd taken a near week's sail and turned it into a fifty minute wave bouncing, wind surfing escapade!

As one, the twins dropped down and the weather calmed down soon after. It was still raining but not as heavily as before. Everyone watched Lily and Jaden lie, motionless, for a few moments before they simultaneously took deep breaths and started coughing. Andrew and Carolyn were the first to get themselves untied and over to their family members. Andrew propped Lily's head on his lap as he knelt behind her while Carolyn helped Jaden sit up.

"That was…" Andrew started.

"Incredible!" Tara said. Everyone, except Lily who couldn't really, looked at her. "Umm…I mean…ok I really meant that it was incredible and thrilling and…wow."

"Yeah…someone's gotta steer now." Lily said, looking up at the wheel. One of the crew took over and Roselyn and Tara helped Jaden bring Lily into her room and then they helped their friend change into warm, dry clothes before going into their own cabin to do the same.

_Port Royal_

"Aunt Maddie…why are we standing here getting wet?" Isabelle asked, tugging on the bottom of Madison's pants. Madison looked down at her before kneeling next to her niece and pushing the young girl's hair out of her face.

"Because…" She started, trying to figure out what to say. "Your Aunt Maddie has something to do."

"Maddie…" Jack said. Madison didn't look at him. She couldn't. There was just no way she could look at him and not start crying. She knew he would do whatever possible to keep her safe but this wasn't one of those times that it was going to work…

* * *

Ok I know this chapter is short but I can't do it!! I wanna hold off doing what I'm going to do for as long as possible so expect it to be a while before the next chapter shows up because it'll probably take me about a week to get myself under control enough to do it.

I know you people don't want me to do it but to keep this story going the way I have it planned then it has to be done. BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT!!!!! I have no clue who Madison should be waiting for. I'm thinking Norrington or Beckett. I kinda don't want it to be Norrington because he's not due to arrive for a while and I have him planned into the story later on but I can't think of anyone else from Madison's past that I've put into the other stories apart from Barbossa but he's dead so….

HELP!!!!!!!


	8. Goodbye Love

**Goodbye Love**

OK…I can do this…I can do this…I hope.

* * *

**Port Royal**

"Why does this have to take so long?" Madison muttered. Jack came up next to her. She closed her eyes tightly and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Jack, please don't."

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "If you don't get yourself sick then you're gonna get our niece and nephew sick."

"They shouldn't have followed." Madison said.

"We're worried." Elizabeth said.

"For good reason." Everyone looked to see someone step out from under the docks. Someone they hadn't seen in almost twelve years.

"Don't you people die?" Jack asked, staring obliviously at none other then Cutler Beckett.

"I was going to ask you the same." Beckett said. "You don't honestly think that just because you had children…you'd be left alone."

"Jack…" Madison said, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Very wise move, Mrs. Sparrow." Beckett said. It was really the first time Madison had ever been called that so it caught her off guard. "Tell me…how has life treated you?" He began walking, slowly, closer.

"Fair." Madison said, doing the same. Jack didn't move. He couldn't. Neither could Elizabeth, Will, Tomas or Isabelle.

"Then you won't mind if it's ended." Beckett said.

"NO!!!" The others all shouted.

"I mind greatly." Madison said.

"Yes I expected that." Beckett said. "But you see…with you around…Sparrow is pretty much…untouchable." Madison glared at him. He moved faster then any of them expected; grabbing Madison's arm and turning her about to face her family before holding a knife to her throat. "Now then…shall we go for a walk?"

"Let her go." Jack said. He still couldn't figure out why he couldn't move. "Maddie drop it…"

"I can't." Madison said. Beckett backed away from them, pulling Madison with him. They basically ignored the others until they reached the other side of the dock where Beckett turned Madison back around to face him, one hand gripping her arm tightly, the other keeping the tip of the knife at her throat.

"Now tell me…why shouldn't I kill you?" Beckett said.

"If you even had children you'd know." Madison said. "But what woman could possible find you attractive enough to lay with you and allow herself to fall pregnant with your child?" Beckett pressed the tip of the blade slightly harder against her throat. Madison hissed from the pain as the blade drew blood.

"You and Sparrow are the reason…" Beckett said.

"You're life is hell?" Madison filled in.

"Do you honestly want to be doing that?" Beckett asked. There was a crash and he looked to see a ship sailing quickly into port and stopping almost instantly. "Looks as if the whole family gets to see this." He looked over to where Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Tomas and Isabelle were. Madison turned her head to see them finally break through what was holding them and were now all running towards her and Beckett. "If I can accomplish one thing before my own death…it's to give Jack Sparrow tremendous pain and misery."

Jack couldn't seem them clearly, all he could see was the black silhouettes of Madison and Beckett. For the first time ever he started praying that nothing would happen to Madison.

This was why Jack Sparrow didn't pray because they were never answered. As soon as he thought that for the fifth time, Beckett's arm drew back and Madison started struggling but couldn't get away before the shape of Beckett's arm collided with her stomach, making her double over.

He wasn't very sure but Jack thought he might have roared in anger at the moment that he saw his love crumble to the ground. There was screams and he took a glance in his running to see that his ship was in port and people were running off of it.

Lily knew it was too late as soon as the plank hit the deck for them to get off. She screamed as soon as she felt her mother being stabbed and Jaden wound up pushing her to get her to go down the plank quickly. They were followed by Tara, Roselyn, Carolyn, Andrew and Jarrett.

"Oh no…please no." Lily muttered, swinging herself down from the dock and landing in the sand a few feet from where Beckett stood over her mother's body. She didn't know who the man was but as soon as she landed he looked up…and ran. Next second Jack had run right past her and was going after Beckett.

"Lily!" Too many voices called her name as she fell to her knees by Madison.

"Mum…mommy come on." Lily said, grasping her mother's hand. Madison's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey honey." She said, weakly.

"Mum please don't do this." Lily said. Jaden was next to her in a second.

"Mum…oh god." He said, looking at the wound on Madison's stomach. The whole middle of her dress was stained with blood and the sand beneath would soon be the same.

"Madison…not again." Elizabeth said, crying.

"I'm sorry, Liz." Madison said.

"No!" Will said, dropping to his knees on the other side of Madison from her children. "You can't do this! You can't! Not again!" Everyone heard the clear sound of a gun being shot, followed by a thud as something heavy hit the ground.

"Mum." Lily said, tears streaming down her face.

"Lily, honey, don't cry." Madison said, reaching up and touching Lily's face gently. Carolyn knelt behind Madison and placed her daughter's head on her lap.

"This is for real this time?" Elizabeth asked, sounding disbelieving. Will was suddenly pushed to the side as Jack returned and took his spot.

"Oh god." He said, examining his wife's body. "You can't do this to us again, luv. You can't…it's not fair."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked. "What do you mean again?"

"I'm sorry Jack…Lily…Jaden." Madison said, her voice getting weaker as more blood left her body through the stomach wound.

"No!" Jack said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "You can't do this! What am I gonna do without you?"

"Take care of everybody." Madison said, lightly. By that point, even Roselyn and Jarrett, the only people who had never met or known Madison, were crying as well.

"Mommy no." Lily whined. "You can't! We're not ready for you to…" No one could say it. Madison just looked at her and touched her face lightly again, before doing the same to Jaden. She looked at Jack.

"Goodbye Jack." Madison said. "I love you." With that, her eyes closed and her chest ceased movement. Jack yelled at the sky before doing what he had done sixteen years ago and dropped his forehead onto Madison's chest. He was only like that for a moment before he suddenly stood up and walked away.

"No…this can't be right." Jaden said. "This can't…it…it's not possible." He looked at Lily then at Carolyn. "Gramma do something!"

"What I can do…will give you your mother back…" Carolyn said.

"But it'll take you away." Lily said, not knowing why.

"Yes." Carolyn said. "I've lived my life. And I got to see my grandchildren…unlike the other women in this line. I reached my end."

"Gramma…" Lily said.

"Don't worry, darling." Carolyn said. "I won't be far." She dropped her head and everyone stared in awe as there was a bright light from the mother and daughter. They all had to cover their eyes and when they uncovered them it was to find Carolyn gone and Madison, dress still blood stained, but her stomach healed. Everyone stared and suddenly Madison lurched forward, gasping for breath. Lily and Jaden stared at her for a moment…not willing to believe it.

That lasted all of two seconds before Jaden jumped over Madison's legs so that he, as well as Lily, could hug their mother with ease.

"Oh god…" Lily said.

"Don't do that…" Jaden said at the same time.

"We thought you were…" Lily said.

Their voices overlapped as they went on about how they thought their mother was dead and how they had missed her for even that brief minute. When they finally stopped, Madison looked at Will.

"Dad says hi." She said, simply. Will laughed and rubbed his eyes to try and stop himself from crying.

"DAD!!!" Lily yelled. Madison and Jaden clapped their hands over their ears. "DADDY!! MUM'S NOT DEAD!! SHE'S BACK!!! PLEASE COME BACK!! DADDY!!!" Everyone waited and then, slowly, Jack returned to their view, disbelief on his face.

"What are you yelling about?" He asked.

"Mum's not dead." Lily said. Jack looked at her then his eyes moved slightly to the sitting Madison next to her who was quite clearly not dead. Jaden and Lily stood up to allow their father to drop down next to Madison and hug and kiss her.

"Stop bloody well doing that!" Jack said. "One of these days…"

"I wasn't planning it." Madison said.

"I know but…" Jack said, resting his forehead against hers. "You said 'goodbye'."

"I did." Madison said, nodding slightly.

"Never say goodbye." Jack said.

"It means forever." The twins said. Everyone was silent for a while…none of them still willing to believe that Madison had truly died and, yet again, returned…at the cost of her mother.

"Jack…" Madison said, finally.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Umm…this is like last time…you're gonna have to carry me home because my legs aren't working again." Madison said. Everyone laughed and Jack lifted her up. Lily and Jaden hugged her again while she was in their father's arms. "Kids…"

"Yeah?" The twins asked.

"Don't think I don't want to know who those two are." Madison said, pointing at Roselyn and Jarrett. Her eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity as she regarded Jarrett. They turned to Roselyn. "I think I want to know who she is now but you're lucky young man…you get to wait until tomorrow."

"You lucky son of a bitch." Roselyn said.

"Alright then." Madison said. "Home time. Everyone come on." No one dared to argue so they all followed Jack to his and Madison's house…which was right next door to the Turners' house.

Everyone had to change clothes, yet again. Madison told Andrew to run back to the ship and get Gibson. Andrew didn't question his aunt and did as he was told. Then, with her legs finally working, Madison sat down with Roselyn in front of her. Lily sat on the floor next to the chair that Roselyn sat in.

"I don't think you need to be so nervous." Lily said.

"My daughter's right…I just want to tell you about your father." Madison said.

* * *

HA!! I bet you all weren't expecting that were you? No you were not!! Actually…neither was I but I just couldn't leave Jack alone like that. I was actually crying. I had to kill someone and since Carolyn really wasn't going to be in the story that much…

Oh…just so you all know…Jack shot Beckett.


	9. Bed Time Stories

**Bed Time Stories**

Like the title says…there's gonna be stories told.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

"My…my father?" Roselyn asked.

"Yeah…Joshamee Gibbs." Mum said. I looked between my mother and close friend. The name sounded familiar to me but since I had never met this person then I didn't know anything about him. Andrew would have known him, surely. But he was at the docks getting Gibson like Mum had asked.

"You knew him?" Roselyn asked.

"We all did." Dad said, coming into the room and handed mum a steaming cup before sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. I don't think that he still couldn't get over the fact of almost losing her yet again. Elizabeth and Will had followed him into the room and were sitting on another couch.

"Are you all going to start telling stories?" I asked.

"Mostly your mother will." Elizabeth said.

"But we'll fill in every so often." Will said.

"Do you want to know about when I first met him?" Mum asked, looking at Roselyn with a smile.

"Yes." Roselyn said.

"It was…sixteen years ago I think." Mum said. "Possibly a month or so longer. You see…Jack had been swallowed by the Kraken because of a debt he had with Davy Jones and he tried to outrun it." She gave Jack a sharp look before returning her eyes to Roselyn. "Well your father along with two idiots, Regitta and Pintel, as well as Elizabeth, Will and another pirate on Jack's crew known as Cotton all went to see a soothsayer named Tia Dalma."

"There was no where else we could think to go." Will said. "We got there and everyone had candles lit. It was nighttime so the candles were the only light. It was as if they all know that Jack was, supposedly, dead."

"I don't die much easier then Maddie here does, apparently." Dad said.

"I'm telling the story." Mum said. "Well…I had been…working…in Santo Domingo for years before that and so when a person from Tia Dalma came to get me, saying that I was needed on some grand adventure to rescue Jack Sparrow…I jumped at the opportunity." She smiled softly and took a sip from her cup. "Well I nearly knocked your father over with the door when I came barging into Tia Dalma's hut to tell everyone that the ship that had been stolen for the voyage was ready." I had heard the story before. No one trusted mum when they first met her because she was steering them away from they're main destination.

Now I remembered why the Gibbs name sounded familiar. He was dad's first mate until Will joined the crew permanently. That's all I really knew about him so I paid a bit of attention to this version of the story.

I had only met Tia Dalma a grand total of five times in my life time. The last time was last year when Isabelle had gotten really sick and mum had figured out that Tia Dalma was the only person that we knew of that could help her. I was the only one on the present crew that actually liked visiting her. Jaden, the lucky jerk, had been there six times. He was there when I was kidnapped by Davy Jones twelve years ago. He didn't like visiting because of that time…she had scared him slightly even though he would never admit it. He didn't fancy seeing her and decided the less time he spent there, the better.

The locals there also didn't like the Kraken very much so it wasn't as if I could let my brother or cousin control the ship while I got the Kraken to swim me over there.

I heard the front door open and I stood up to go see who it was, even though I already knew. Andrew and Gibson. I smiled at them.

"Heard your mother died." Gibson said.

"Aye." I said.

"And now she's alive again." Gibson said.

"Aye again." I said, laughing slightly at the absurdity of it all. Gibson shook his head.

"So what do you think I should expect the reason to be for your mother summoning me to the grand Sparrow house?" He asked.

"I think they're going to explain why my father acts so odd around you." I said. At that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly before looking up to see my dad standing behind me. I was surprised that he had let go of mum. I could feel how much they loved each other and it was amazingly painful when we all thought mum was dead. The amount of relief, love and fear (he didn't think it possible to happen a second time) that I felt flowing off my father when he saw mum sitting up on the beach…nothing could compare to that.

"Aye…that's why we wanted you here." Dad said. "Come and listen to Maddie's story and then maybe you'll see." Gibson raised an eyebrow but followed dad back into the room.

"So what's going on?" Andrew asked me.

"Mum is telling Roselyn about Gibbs." I said.

"Oh." Andrew said.

"You knew him." I said.

"For all of two years…barely that." Andrew said. "All I really know is that he saved my life but it cost him his own." I put my hand on my cousin's shoulder.

"Do you want to go hear the stories?" I asked.

"I've heard them, many a times." Andrew said. "I think I'll go see how my brother and sister are." I nodded and watched him go off in the direction I had pointed in. Jaden, who didn't feel any need in hearing the stories, along with Tara, Isabelle and Tomas were probably in either the study or the room that had been transformed into what mum calls the 'kid's room' because it had been the room where things for Jaden and myself (toys, books, maps and other things that were of interest to us) were put so that whenever we were docked in Port Royal, we had a place that we could go to once mum and dad had purchased the house, knowing that eventually they'd have to stop sailing.

I returned to the den where Will had caused a fire in the fireplace and now there was an awfully comforting glow on everyone. I gave Roselyn's shoulder a squeeze before joining my parents on the couch and curling up with them. Gibson was sitting in a chair next to Roselyn anyways so it wasn't like I was leaving her alone to face my family.

I vaguely listened to Will and Elizabeth's retelling of how Gibbs died saving Andrew's life. My mind seemed to be full of the realization that my grandmother was now dead. It never really sank it. I never really thought of it once she had said that she wouldn't be far. Although, it wasn't sad. Oh I was upset that she was gone, of course I was, I was never able to see her again. But I wasn't really sad. It didn't really seem as if she had died. It just seemed as though…as though she had moved very far and, even though there was little chance of ever seeing her again, she was still there. We could still feel her, and that was a comforting thought.

"I never knew." Roselyn said. "I didn't…I didn't know any of this." I noticed she was crying.

"I don't suppose your mum knew any of it either." Mum said. "But he did love her."

"How do you know?" Roselyn asked.

"When I was younger…when we first met…I asked him if he had ever loved someone." Mum said. "He told me that he did…but she left. He lived with it for a few years but then he died saving my nephew. I wasn't there when he did and I still feel bad for it."

"He was a good man." Dad said.

"A hero amongst thieves" Will said. I smiled slightly and shifted closer to mum who put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly. I sighed and looked out the window.

"It's late." Elizabeth said, looking at the clock against the wall next to the door. I frowned, looking at it as well. Didn't I break it before I left?

"We got a new one." Mum said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Lily…why don't you and Roselyn go tell everyone else that it's time for all of you to head to bed?" Elizabeth said. I raised an eyebrow but nodded. I gave everyone hugs before leaving the den with Roselyn. Once I closed the door, I pulled her to a stop and we stayed by the door, pressing our ears to it.

(Third Person POV)

Madison waited until the door was closed before letting her curiousity get the better of her.

"Who the bloody hell did Norrington have sex with?" She asked.

"WHAT?" The other four in the room asked.

"That other new crew member." Madison said. "He's Norrington's son. It just…radiated from him."

"I'm killing him…" Jack said.

"No!" Madison said, grabbing the front of his shirt. "He's not getting killed. He's a good kid. I'm just trying to figure out who on earth…" There was silence for a while.

"How old did he seem?" Elizabeth asked.

"Eighteen…maybe nineteen." Madison said.

"He would have been about two or three when we first met Jack." Will said, pointing between Elizabeth and himself.

"And when Norrington was intending on marrying me." Elizabeth said, shivering slightly at the thought. "Do you think Norrington knew about him?"

"Not then I don't think." Madison said, shaking her head. Elizabeth and Will looked as if they were thinking.

"Monique!" Elizabeth said, snapping her fingers.

"Who?" Madison and Jack asked.

"It's this woman that Norrington fancied before his attention turned to me." Elizabeth said. "I think she harbored secret feelings for him but, because of who he was, she did nothing about it."

"We'll have to talk with this young man tomorrow." Madison said. She looked at the door. "Good night, Lily!"

"Umm…night mum." Lily's voice called back through the door before there was the sound of giggling and then the sound of someone being hit. "Shush up!"

"Gibson?" Madison asked, looking at the old man sitting in the room who had yet to speak since Jack entered with him during the original stories.

"I'm just thinking." Gibson said.

"Least now you know why I act the way I do." Jack said. "Roselyn's father and I were pretty good mates and you look, and act, a lot like he did."

"So that's why I hired me right on the spot then, huh?" Gibson asked, smiling slightly.

"Aye." Jack said. "And I was right to. You've proven to be loyal and willing to keep my children safe."

"Just remember that they are allowed to leave." Madison said. "And you don't have to hold them back and we won't have to tie you up to keep you from somehow keeping yourself on the ship…right?"

Jack muttered something incoherent.

"Jack Sparrow…" Madison said.

"Bloody hell, fine." Jack said. "You don't have to worry about me doing anything…cept maybe trying to keep Lily away from that boy…"

"Unbelievable." Madison said, shaking her head. "You are too much of a father for her own good."

"You seem to be relaxing your motherly habits." Jack said. "As I recall you barely let her out of your sight when they were younger."

"You're point being?" Madison asked. Will, Elizabeth and Gibson had all left the room as soon as the inevitable argument started.

"My point is that when it was me saying you were too protective of them, you wouldn't listen." Jack said. "And now when you're saying I'm the one being too protective, you expect me to listen?"

"I also do the opposite." Madison said.

"I've noticed." Jack said.

"You can't complain, Jack." Madison said. "Because you love me." She had adapted a sing-song tone of voice. "You love me…you want me…you want to…" Madison gasped as Jack suddenly grabbed her and pulled her even more against him then she originally was before kissing her.

"My parents are so gross." Lily muttered quietly to Roselyn as the two of them actually remained to listen to everything else said in the room. She now regretted it. Roselyn covered her mouth as she giggled softly and the two of them headed off to deliver the message to Jaden, Andrew, Isabelle, Tomas and Tara that they were supposed to do about twenty minutes ago.

* * *

Heehee so what do you people think of this chapter? I really didn't feel like putting the stories in…I'm too lazy to do it. 


	10. Birthday Masquerade

**Birthday Masquerade**

Here's an update. For all of you who want some mischievous Lily behavior…well…just wait.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

I don't know what my parents said to Jarrett. Will and Elizabeth had successfully managed to keep me away from the house as we all went and visited Elizabeth's father, who was Andrew, Tomas and Isabelle's only remaining grandparent. I didn't want to visit. So I didn't. I broke away from them and went to the beach. I was suddenly very angry with Andrew. He had had a family of sorts his whole life. He always had at least one grandparent and had known about everything. He knew all about mum but because none of them knew about mum being pregnant, none of them knew about Jaden and myself.

He knew, none the less. Jaden and I didn't know about anyone. We never knew about our father, or the fact that we had a grandfather or aunt and uncle or even a cousin. Sure, mum was to be blamed for the most of that, never allowing us to ask questions about our family.

I sighed and stood at the edge of the water. Every so often the tide would bring it up over my boot clad feet. Despite the previous day's storm, the sky was clear and there were very few signs that there had actually been a storm…apart from the slight damage to my ship. I looked over at it and watched as some of the crew repaired it. I started walking again and stopped at the spot where my mother had died for a few brief moments. I made a face and looked away at the sight of the blood that still marred the sand. I continued to the other side of the docks and looked up at the great big stone building by me. The place where my father had nearly been hung once. He enjoyed telling that story, how he escaped. Elizabeth had told me later that he hadn't jumped, he tripped over the low wall and fell straight into the water without even knowing if his ship would be there.

"Are you wandering aimlessly again, Lil?" I looked to my side to see Isabelle approaching me.

"You could say that." I said. I smiled at her as she stopped next to me.

"I've been meaning to ask you what you'd want for your birthday next week." Isabelle said. She may have been the youngest of all of us but she was by far the most considerate. Tomas actually acted a bit like my father. He was the one that demanded the most attention. Isabelle was very much her father's daughter. Will was always thinking of the rest of us before himself.

"I don't know…just keep going with your traditional gift." I said. For the last three years Isabelle had been giving me some sort of jewelry for my birthday.

"I guess I could do that." Isabelle said. "You wanna know what I want for my birthday?"

"What?" I asked. I needed all the help I could get when it came to finding gifts for my cousins.

"A shell." Isabelle said. "A nice one. Maybe a big one like in that picture I showed you before." I thought about it and smiled, remembering the picture she showed me.

"I'll see what I can do." I said.

"Aunt Maddie said that they're done talking with that new person on your crew." Isabelle said. I raised an eyebrow but followed her back to my place. Was I really just staring at nothing for so long? Or did visits to the old governor only last a few minutes? Who knows.

I didn't see Jarrett when I got home and I frowned, hoping to have been able to talk to him. We didn't pass him on the way so I had no idea where he could have gone.

_He's Norrington's son. The old man must still be about somewhere if Beckett was still around._

I frowned even more at that thought and sighed before going into the kitchen and helping mum and Roselyn prepare dinner. So I guess I was gone for a while because it was just after lunch when I left and now it was almost dinner time.

I was upset to say the least. All through the next week I didn't see Jarrett. Neither mum nor dad would tell me what was said between the three of them and so, mad at them, I refused to talk to either of them for a few days. Dad got me to forgive him by threatening to give the ship to Jaden unless I talked to him. That resulted in a good twelve minute argument between us but in the end I agreed to speak to them again.

So now it was mine and Jaden's birthday and, as usual, we were woken by people shouting happy birthday and there being a big cake. Ok, let me rephrase that. I was woken up the shouting. Jaden was woken already and they all came into my room. The cake this year was huge though! This made sense because it had to be shared with a bunch of people. I actually think it had at least two square cakes in it.

To clear it all up, here's a list of who was going to be eating the cake: Me, Jaden, Andrew, Tomas, Isabelle, Mum, Dad, Will, Elizabeth, Tara, Roselyn and Gibson. The closest people to all of us. I had expected to see Jarrett, if only for him to ask when we would be leaving, but no. He never showed up. I walked through the town and didn't see him. Feeling much more upset then I had to begin with, I headed back home to get ready for the party.

Every year, somehow Elizabeth had managed to make it so that there was a masquerade party on mine and Jaden's birthday. Both of us loved masquerades and to have one on our birthday was like having a double treat.

I was sixteen and so proud to get that far and still be…well…a virgin. So far as I knew, no other woman (save maybe my aunt) in my family has ever made it to sixteen intact. I felt a since of pride at that accomplishment, so did my mother. She told me that I should enjoy it because it wouldn't last for too long.

I would have been confused if not for the fact that I knew that, by the time I was eighteen, if I ever wanted a child, the exact one I wanted, that was the time to get it. Thanks to Calypso.

"Do you want your hair up or down?" Mum asked, playing with my dark hair and twisting it around somewhat.

"Umm…I don't know." I said, watching her in the mirror. Mum loved my hair and it was fun to watch her do stuff with it. I had gone from cute pigtails to the most elegant of hairstyles and still managed to remain a pirate.

I should get a prize.

"Let's leave it down." Mum said. And so for the next hour or so she curled and twirled my hair until she was happy and then pinned the front strands back and away from my face. I could easily get a mask on and it would sit comfortably with this hairstyle. Even so, mum still did some dark eye make-up.

My dress was beautiful. The top was white and somewhat frilly as well as hung off my shoulders. Mum put a black corset on over the top and laced it up so that it was too tight and I could easily breathe but it still did what it was supposed to. The bottom, skirt part was gold with a bit of black at the top.

(((A/N: If you've ever seen Phantom of the Opera movie, that's what I'm talking about. I love the dress from the "point of no return" song.)))

My mask was black with a gold outline and sparkled in the light. My mismatching eyes stood out brilliantly with the mask and make-up. I spun around in front of the full length mirror, admiring the dress. I lifted the mask up onto my forehead and looked at my mother.

"You look lovely, Lily." Mum said. "Now go show your father before I drag him up here to get prepared as well."

"Alright." I said, sliding the mask back over my eyes and leaving my parents' bedroom. I bounded down the stairs and almost collided with my father at the bottom. Luckily I jumped the banister quickly but didn't land very gracefully and fell on my butt.

"That was bloody magnificent, darlin'." Dad said.

"Daddy…" I whined. Dad laughed and helped me up.

"Let's take a look at you." He said. I stepped back and turned around. "Bloody…you're beautiful, Lil." I smiled. "Which is why you're staying here."

"Wait…what?" I asked, my smile gone.

"I'm not letting you go to a party dressed like that with a bunch of boys there." Dad said. My jaw dropped and I stared at him.

"I practically surfed my way through one hell of a storm to get here and you're saying I can't have fun?" I asked.

"Yep." Dad said.

"No fair!" I whined.

"Jack, let her go." Mum said, coming down the stairs in a dress somewhat similar to mine except the skirt had more flair and was red instead of gold. Dad stared, slack jawed at her as mum made a much more graceful entrance then I did. I pouted. How was she so graceful and I wasn't?

Right…I was also Jack Sparrow's child. The man who drank so much rum that it was a wonder he was still alive. That wasn't genetic was it? I'm not worrying about myself…I'm just worried about Jaden since he was practically a green eyed clone of our father.

Speak of the devil…here comes my brother now. Along with Andrew, Tara and Roselyn. Like mum, the girls were dressed similarly to myself except with different colours. Tara had a purple skirt and the top part of her dress (which was white on mine, remember) was a pale pink colour. Roselyn's was blue and pale green. Their masks, like mine, were black, but had silver trim.

"You're going like that?" Jaden asked, narrowing his eyes at my dress.

"What? It's almost identical to theirs and you're not saying anything about it to them." I said.

"They aren't my sister." Jaden said.

"Good thing too." Dad said.

"Although you did use to call Tara your sister." Mum said.

"When did he do that?" Dad asked.

"After he learned to talk." Mum said. "Neither of them liked saying 'friend' so they called her their 'sister' even though she's the opposite of them." I giggled and looked at Tara with her pale skin and white blonde hair compared to Jaden's tanned skin and black hair.

"I'm surprised you got to be captain, Lil." Roselyn said. "With these two…" She waved at Jaden and my father and I laughed again. Tara and Roselyn walked over to me and I turned around to face the same direction as them.

"We're off then…see you there." I said. The three of us hurried off. We were well aware that Jaden and Andrew were following and we just laughed about it. "I'm so glad my uncle Will allows me freedom and isn't overprotective. My father, brother and Andrew are all getting to the annoyingly protective stage."

"Oh…that bad?" Tara asked. I nodded. "I wish I could sympathize but my brothers are younger then me. They're still a bit overprotective but not much really. And now that I'm with you guys they don't have to worry…or at least they shouldn't."

"Looks like I'm the lucky one." Roselyn said.

"That you are, Rose." I said.

There was only one real downside to have mismatching eyes at a masquerade. Everyone who knew you basically knew it was you behind the mask if they looked at your eyes carefully. But the good thing about Port Royal…everyone there might have known my parents and aunt and uncle, but they didn't really know me…and they didn't know about my eyes being the way they are.

Roselyn, Tara and I split up after a while. Roselyn danced with Andrew and Tara danced with Jaden for the most part. And me? I danced with everyone. Once my parents arrived, I danced with my father. I even danced with Tomas at one point.

"I'm gonna sit down for a while." It had been a few hours and I had just finished dancing with Tara and Roselyn. I didn't feel like being on my feet much longer. Everyone else had sat down for a period of time but I had danced the whole while.

A sat at a small table in a corner. I was tempted to lift my mask back onto my forehead but thought better of it. I looked around and was surprised that, for what seemed like the first time that night, my father didn't have his eye on me.

"Let's see if you can dance as well in a dress as you did that night we first met." I jumped and looked up. It took me a moment to realize it was Jarrett behind the mask and when I did, I smiled.

(((A/N: I really don't wanna describe what he's wearing so…you people decide. Now that Lily is in that dress from Phantom of the Opera, I'm picturing Jarrett in the outfit that the Phantom wore during that song.)))

"I might be a tad bit clumsier but I doubt you'll distinguish the difference." I said, smiling more. Jarrett smirked and held out his hand. I slid my own into it and he pulled me to my feet and led me to the dance floor.

* * *

Stopping it here. My first Pirates of the Caribbean story, with Tiana. Remember that little dance bit (for those of you who read it) Well…it's not gonna be the same here. There might be some similarities but Lily isn't gonna go running off and get herself beat and raped by some guy. 


	11. Not so Joyous Reunions

**Not so Joyous Reunions**

Heehee I hope you people like this chapter. It's gonna be quite confusing though but since I've made Lily the main character...well...there has to be SOME kind of life threatening stuff happening to her. What kind of story of mine would this be if there wasn't?

* * *

(Lily's POV) 

Ok, I'll admit it. I didn't like dancing with Jarrett. I loved it! It was amazing how well we moved together and fit together and…god I'm turning into Isabelle with the foolish fantasies. She's a love freak and thinks that every couple will turn out like her parents and mine. Which is odd…her parents rarely argue and mine argue every single day.

"This is a lovely dress." Jarrett said. I looked down at dress as the skirt twirled and swished as we moved. "It suits you."

"Are you trying to flatter me for a reason?" I asked, looking up with a smile. I looked at his blue eyes and they were sparkling with a somewhat mischievous look. He looked away from me for a second and around at the others.

"Maybe I am." Jarrett said. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you this week."

"What did my parents say to you?" I asked.

"Uh…nothing much." Jarrett said. "Your father told me to stay a reasonable distance from you but he agreed that if I was part of the crew then I really couldn't stay very far all the time."

"How long did it take for him to agree to that?" I asked.

"Quite a bit of time." Jarrett said. "At first it took your mother some time to keep him from attacking me. Did you tell them?"

"No…my mum just knew." I said, shaking my head. I then got irritated because my hair fell into my face and I tried to blow it out of the way. Jarrett laughed and reached up, brushed the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. He then froze as something caught his attention and his head slowly turned to towards one of the entrances. I narrowed my eyes slightly before looking as well…

And froze in the doing. Coming into the room was a man I only recognized by description but, judging from the way Jarrett had froze, it could only be one person…his father, James Norrington.

"What is he doing?" I muttered.

"Oh bloody hell…" Jarrett said. I looked at him. "Lily, dear god…"

"What…tell me." I said.

"He found out." Jarrett said. "I didn't mean…he figured it out somehow." My eyes widened. Somehow, Norrington had found out from his son that I was here. Why was that such a bad thing though? Norrington had left my family alone for the past few years. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth to us.

But then…so had Beckett…and look what happened with him.

"Lily, get out of here." Jarrett said. "Get your brother and cousin and everyone else and get out…my father's only just arrived in Port Royal himself." I had no clue what was going on. Someone grabbed me and for a wild moment I thought it was Norrington but it was just Andrew.

"Come on, Lil." He said. "You heard him. We have to go."

"What? What's going on?" I asked. Why was everyone so intent on getting me out of there? In all honesty, apart from Tara, Tomas and Isabelle, I'm probably the one with the least reason to piss off the Navy.

"Just go…I'll keep him away from you guys but not for long." Jarrett said. I was confused but wasn't given time to argue because he was gone from my side and Andrew was pulling me out of another entrance. Out that door the rest of my family, Tara and Roselyn all stood.

"Good, you got her." Mum said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's no time to explain." Dad said.

"What? No…that's not fair." I said.

"Come on, Lil." Jaden said. "No time to argue."

"Wait, no…what is it?" I said, trying to struggle against the combined forces of my cousin pulling me and my brother pushing me. "Boys, stop! What does everyone know that I don't?"

"I don't know what's going on." Isabelle said. "Daddy just said we had to go." We were all rushing towards the docks now.

"Now's not the time." Mum said.

"But…" I said.

"No…Lily…now is not the time." Mum said. I sighed and stopped struggling. We got to the docks and Elizabeth hurried Tomas and Isabelle onto the _Black Pearl_. She didn't go on and Andrew quickly followed his siblings.

"Take care of those two alright?" Will said.

"Yeah, sure but…" I said.

"We'll explain later. Get to Tia Dalma…" Dad said. Jaden winced and frowned. "And wait there for us. We'll bring the boy with us as soon as we can get him from his own father." I was beyond confused now. What was going on?

"There's no time." Jaden said, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me aboard my own ship. The parents stayed on the dock and, soon as the plank was down, they hurried off.

Jaden was using his powers to move us farther away from the shore, farther out of reach of the navy… and farther away from five important people.

None of us slept that night. Roselyn, Tara, Tomas and Isabelle out of worried anxiety for what was going on (as I was because none of us knew), and Jaden and Andrew out of plain worry.

(Isabelle's POV)

I stayed with Lily in her cabin even though neither of us slept. I didn't know what was going on and so I cried, worried about everything and about my parents. Lily tried to calm me down but she was as worried and scared as I was I think. We just lied next to each other on her bed.

The next morning we sat with Tara and Roselyn at the back of the ship, both of us staring out at the smooth horizon behind us with a somewhat longing expression.

"It must be something bad." I said, finally. None of us had talked since we boarded the ship. "To send us to Tia Dalma even though I'm afraid of her and Jaden doesn't care much for her."

"I like her." Lily said. "But I agree…it must be bad."

"They were more worried about getting you away." Roselyn said. I looked at her to see her looking at my cousin.

"Why though? There's nothing awfully special about me." Lily said, frowning. "Nothing that mum can't do better anyways."

"And it's not like you're really the one the navy should concern itself with." Tara said. "You've said so yourself, pretty much everyone else in your family apart from Isabelle and Tomas has committed more crimes then you."

"Maybe this Tia Dalma woman would know more about it then us." Roselyn said. Lily crossed her arms on the railing and rested her chin on them. I looked at my cousin sadly. I didn't want to be the one to bring up the story I had heard about the first time Lily had been kidnapped to bring her grandfather back from the dead. I think that there was might be something more to my cousin then what everyone else thinks.

Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie might have a vague idea of it though. I figured out last night why mum and daddy were so intent of getting me and Tomas aboard the ship as well. What if the two of us were captured? We could be used as hostages or something. From what I've heard of Norrington, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. It was safer for Tomas and I to be with our brother and cousins, leaving our parents free to do what they needed to keep themselves safe rather then having to worry about us.

"Issy…" I jumped and looked up at my oldest brother. I looked around to see Lily steering and Tara and Roselyn helping out around the ship. I looked back at Andrew. "You alright?"

"I'm kind of scared." I said, truthfully. There was no point lying to him. Andrew always seemed to know.

"What are you scared about more?" Andrew asked, sitting next to me.

"I dunno." I said. "I don't want to talk about what's scaring me though."

"Alright…we'll talk about something different." Andrew said.

"Ok." I said. "So how long have you loved Roselyn?" I asked. If Andrew had been drinking or eating something, he either would have spat it out or choked.

"I…you…we…I…she…" He said. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "That's not funny Issy. I don't…I don't love her."

"Well…maybe not yet but you do like her…a lot." I said.

"And how would you know?" Andrew asked, going red.

"I watch." I said, simply. Before he could say anything, I stood up and left him alone.

(Jaden's POV)

I honestly don't know what's going on. All mum and dad had said to me and Andrew was that if we were to ever run into someone that we knew wasn't good, we were to get Lily out of there. I don't know if they actually meant that if we ever met Norrington…or maybe there are a few other people out there that could be looking for…whatever it is that they would want Lily for.

I figured out that much at least by myself. I walked up to join my twin by the wheel. Her eyes locked on the darkening horizon. Her hands gripped the wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Lily…let go." I said, softly. I took her hands and she jumped but slid her hands off the wheel and looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"No." Lily said. "What is going on?"

"I don't know for sure." I said. "There's just…mum and dad have hammered it into Andrew and mine's heads that if we ever came across some…shady character…then we were to get you away. They said we'd know."

"Why?" Lily asked. I put my hands on the wheel as the wind picked up. Lily was still in her masquerade dress but the mask was now down around her neck.

"I don't know." I said, sighing. "I honestly don't know, Lil."

"I guess that's why we're gonna go see her then." Lily said, finally pulling her mask up over her head and removing it. She looked at it. "You think they're ok?"

"I'm sure they're all fine." I said, knowing that she was talking about more then just our parents, Aunt and Uncle. Lily sighed and I watched her walk away to go and lean against the rail at the very front of the ship.

(Third Person POV)  
_Port Royal_

"Bloody hell this is getting to be impossible." Madison muttered.

"No kidnapping is easy, luv." Jack said. "Well…for your grandfather it probably is but…"

"That's it!" Madison said. "Jack Sparrow you are a genius."

"What am I genius about now?" Jack asked.

"If Jones could have transferred not only himself but his whole crew, onto the Pearl all those years ago…" Madison said. "Then I can manage to transport myself to get Jarrett and then get both of us onto the ship that Will just got." Jack looked over at the water to the ship his brother- and sister-in-law were standing on, waiting.

"Right then…hop to it, luv." Jack said. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Madison asked.

"No." Jack said. Madison smiled and kissed him quickly. When Jack blinked…she was gone.

"How you were ever allowed to become general is beyond me." Jarrett muttered, leaning against a wall and watching his father pacing.

"How you are my son is beyond me as well." Norrington said, looking at the young man irritatingly. Jarrett rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "How did they get away?"

"Maybe they just took one look at you and bolted." Jarrett said. He smirked as he watched Norrington struggle with himself. He knew the old man wanted to hit him but was restraining himself for some odd reason or another.

"You are far more trouble then you're worth." Norrington muttered. Jarrett frowned. What did that mean? At that moment he felt as if he was being used. Norrington walked across the room and out the door leading to the balcony overlooking the water. Jarrett blinked and jumped as Madison appeared in front of him and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh…" She said. She removed her hand from his mouth and took hold of both of his arms before causing the two of them to disappear just before Norrington re-entered the room. They reappeared by Jack and Madison let go of Jarrett and swayed slightly. "Whoa…head rush."

"Ok, we got the boy…can we get out of here now?" Jack asked. "Don't want to let the kids have too much of a head start."

"What's going on?" Jarrett asked.

"We'll explain when we get to our destination." Madison said, leading the way to the ship. "Until then, try not to think about it." They got aboard the ship to find Will, Elizabeth, and a few members of the new crew on it already. Will must have told them what was going on already.

They didn't waste anytime and set sail as soon as Jack stepped onto the ship and the plank was raised. Madison, like Jaden, used some of her power to get them away quicker.

"This is going to end badly, I just know it." Jack muttered, looking ahead of them. Jarrett decided that it was probably safer for him to stay away from Jack and so he spent the sailing time helping out around the ship and avoiding the father of the girl he was interested in.

* * *

So there we go…a bunch of different POVs. I hoped you like Isabelle's…not a whole to it and it may seem weird that I'll be doing some things in her POV and not Tomas' or Roselyn's and Tara's but there is a good reason for that. 


	12. Not so Joyous Reunions pt2

**Not so Joyous Reunions Pt.2**

Maybe I should stop working on this story because people don't seem to want to review anymore. Anyways, I said there was a reason for the Isabelle POVs and so there will be. And you'll find out….in this chapter.

* * *

(Isabelle's POV)

We stayed at Tia Dalma's for a total of two solid days before mummy, daddy, Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie showed up with some boy that I think was Jarrett. After witnessing Lily hug him and ask if he was alright…I knew my cousin felt something for him much deeper then just a captain and crewmate relationship. How the bloody hell can I tell these things? I'm eleven…I shouldn't know this stuff…right?

"Alright someone's got to explain things." Lily said.

"Where's Tia Dalma?" Jack asked. Lily opened her mouth to speak but never got to as the sound of a curtain moving reached us and all of us turned. I should probably explain who was all there. There was me, Lily, Andrew, Jaden, Tomas, Tara, Roselyn, Uncle Jack, Aunt Maddie, Mummy, Daddy and Jarrett. I was amazed we could all fit and move in the little cabin.

"No need to ask." Tia Dalma said. After all these years she still looked the same…and it still scared me.

"Bloody woman doesn't age." Jack muttered.

"Jack." Madison hissed. I looked at them. "Tia Dalma…" I looked at the dark skinned woman to see her incline her head towards my aunt. "Jack and I know there is something…more unique about her daughter then just the calypso power."

"Aye." Tia Dalma said.

"But what is it?" Madison asked.

"Does the great Jack Sparrow not know the answer?" Tia Dalma asked, smirking. She had too much fun in times like these.

"I haven't had the right answer in quite some time, Tia Dalma." Jack said. "Just tell us."

"Temper, temper." Tia Dalma said, waving her finger. She turned her attention to all of us younger people. "Girls step forward." I looked at my cousin before the two of us, along with Tara and Roselyn started forward. Tia Dalma threw her hands up to stop us. "Lily and Isabelle only." Tara and Roselyn looked at each other and shrugged. I didn't want to get closer to Tia Dalma then this but Lily took my hand and we slowly walked closer until we stood in front of her.

"What now?" Lily asked.

"You are just as impatient as your father." Tia Dalma said. She looked past us to our parents. "Where is it that you always find Lily after the Kraken has taken her?"

"Uh…" Madison said.

"Depending on where we are it's either the End of the Earth, the Lost Islands…or an island resembling either of those places." Daddy said.

"Yes…that's where it would take her…when it wants you to find her." Tia Dalma said. All eyes turned to her as she went back behind her curtain, muttering things. Lily is the only one present who has ever been back there. I frowned as I heard her throwing things around before coming back up front with something in her hands. "How many people have died at the End of the Earth?"

"Three." Lily said. "Davy Jones, Barbossa and Cole."

"All men, each have touched you, each have seen who you are…" Tia Dalma said, running her hand down Lily's face. I looked at the group to see every man there take a step back and look uncomfortable. I couldn't help but smile slightly. They had all touched Lily, from hugs to kisses, and I knew they all thought something terrible would happen to them. "And each had a sense of evil about him." At that there was a collective sigh of relief and I giggled slightly. I jumped as Tia Dalma's hand fell on my shoulder and turned me to face Lily. I looked up at my cousin's face.

"What are you doing?" Daddy asked.

"Hold out your hands, girls." Tia Dalma said. She smiled as Lily and I each held out our right hand. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told, for some reason not afraid of this odd woman and trusting her now. I felt her move my hand and knew that she had done the same to Lily's. At the same time, both of us gasped as cold metal touched our hands. It was a thin piece but it was still cold. "Put your hands together." Without thinking, I forgot about the metal and put my hand quickly to Lily's and yelped with her as something cut into my palm.

(Third Person POV)

The girls opened their eyes at the same time as everyone else gasped and the fathers shouted. They looked at Tia Dalma who held out a locket that now had blood pooling into the spaces on the inside. Lily unconsciously lifted her uninjured hand to her own locket which matched the music box sitting in her cabin. The locket had come from Calypso, down the line of her daughters, skipping over Lily's grandmother and going to Tia Dalma instead before going to her mother and now resided around Lily's neck.

"What was that for?" Isabelle asked, calmly. She kept her cut hand against Lily's, their blood intermixing as it flowed from their hands and now ran down their arms, staining the sleeve of Isabelle's dress.

"To see." Tia Dalma said, snapping the locket shut. The instant she did that, the locket and Isabelle and Lily's hands started to glow. The glowing didn't stop until the locket shrunk and split in two, forming two identical rings. Everyone was quiet.

"What are we?" Lily asked, finally.

"Madison…" Tia Dalma said, snapping her head in the direction of Lily's mother. "You are the Kraken's mistress…no?"

"Yes, I am." Madison said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What is higher then a mistress?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Stop with the cryptic and…" Jack started.

"A queen…" Isabelle said. "An empress…uh…a goddess…"

"That's it." Tia Dalma said, loudly. Isabelle and Lily jumped. "There is nothing higher then a goddess. Where does it take you?" She looked at Lily.

"Under the water." Lily said. "Onto islands…everywhere."

"And you can survive?" Tia Dalma said.

"Sure why wouldn't I?" Lily asked.

"You can survive underwater?" Andrew asked.

"Come to think of it…Lily never really has been in danger of drowning." Madison said. "She could spend minutes under water and never come up out of breath."

"So what…I'm a goddess?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Tia Dalma said. "The goddess of the waters. Higher then Calypso ever was. You have command over the waters, the creatures…the weather."

"Where does Isabelle fit into this?" Will demanded.

"Isabelle is the only know person, not in the Calypso line, to have anything close to the Calypso powers." Tia Dalma said. "Goddess' do not work alone."

"What so my daughter is a slave? A worshipper?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Tia Dalma snapped. "She is above that. What she is, as of yet, undefined."

"I find this hard to believe that my daughter is a goddess." Madison said. Lily looked at her mother sympathetically. For the longest time, Madison was the strongest one, in one way or another, to everyone around them. To be told that she was upstaged by her own daughter who wasn't even half her age…it must have been tough to accept. Lily knew that Madison wasn't upset about being pushed to the side in any way. What she was really upset about was knowing that her daughter had to deal with all of this instead of just having a somewhat normal pirate life.

"Lily…has the haunting voice of a siren." Tia Dalma said. "She sings, people listen. She could lure men to their dooms for her if she wanted."

"Really?" Lily asked, looking uncomfortable.

"You could hum." Tia Dalma said. "You want proof?" She looked at Jarrett. "Try it."

"Try what?" Lily asked, finally dropping her hand from her cousin's and examining her bloodied palm. Isabelle did the same.

"Summon him to you…just by humming." Tia Dalma said, looking like she rather enjoyed all of this. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to look at Jarrett. She gave him an apologetic look before taking a deep breath and beginning to hum. The sound was much louder then any of them expected it to be. Each person felt a different way about it. Tomas, Andrew and Jaden felt a small sense of fear but had to resist the call themselves for it seemed to pull, not just Jarrett, but all of them. The adults all felt a somewhat sleepiness at the beauty of the sound and, even though they wanted to, couldn't move because of the sleepiness. Tara and Roselyn were caught in between the fear and sleepiness. Isabelle seemed unaffected by it all but she gazed at Lily with a loving expression.

Jarrett was the only one who couldn't fight being called and he slowly walked across the gap towards Lily who now had a mischievous smile. Her hands were making small 'come here' gestures, her fingers curling towards her body as her hands moved around each other. He stopped in front of her and Lily's gestures stopped but she continued to hum, looking as if she was now enjoying this as much as Tia Dalma. Jarrett's hand slid across her cheek and rested on the back of her neck, looking just about ready to kiss her...

Lily stopped humming then and all seemed frozen for a second before each of them shook their heads and Jack growled slightly at the sight of this boy standing so close to his daughter. Jarrett jumped and stepped away from Lily.

"Whoa." Lily said, smiling slightly. She blinked and shook her head. "That was fun."

"So…why are there people after her?" Isabelle asked.

"Some people have heard…" Tia Dalma started.

"The goddess of the waters isn't just a myth." Jarrett said, remembering what his father had said. "God, I thought he was delusional. He said that she was here…somewhere. Some witch or something gave him some trinket that would act as a guide." Everyone but Lily and Isabelle looked at Tia Dalma.

"The general does not know of me, people." Tia Dalma said. "Why would I give him something to track down my favourite person?" Lily smiled at her.

"So…how come it's only now that all this is happening?" Jack asked.

"Lily is of age." Tia Dalma said. "Certain ages for certain things and Lily has reached the goddess age."

"What about me?" Isabelle asked. "I don't feel any of this power you say I have."

"You, have a few months." Tia Dalma said. "Not until you're twelve, child. Or…if things go badly and you feel it important to help Lily."

"Well this is all bloody brilliant." Jack said. "And when should we be expecting the dear Commodore…sorry…general now is he? When should we be expecting him to come bang on our door demanding our daughter in whatever sinister quest of his he has?"

"Jack Sparrow, you are just as impatient as ever." Tia Dalma said. "He can't very well bang on your door if you are not home." There was a silence after that.

"Well I guess it's time to go then." Jack said. "Tia Dalma, you've been ever so helpful as usual."

"Just one moment, Jack." Tia Dalma said. She nodded to the local who left. "Come here." Jack pointed at himself and Tia Dalma nodded. Lily and Isabelle stepped back as he came closer. Each girl now had one of the identical rings on her middle finger of the injured hand. "Hold out your arm."

"Which one?" Jack asked, looking annoyed. Tia Dalma raised an eyebrow and Jack sighed, holding out his arm with the tattoo and pirate branding. Tia Dalma took a considerable amount of time examining it. She finally dropped his arm and raised her head to look at everyone.

"You can all find comfort, food and fire to warm yourselves for the next while." Tia Dalma said. "Lily will be staying for a bit longer to receive a few things." Tara, Roselyn and Jarrett were the only ones who didn't look skeptical about what Tia Dalma would be giving Lily. She had already given the girl an odd ring and a sliced hand. They all left the cabin and found a spot away from the locals to sit and wait.

A few hours passed and Madison had dozed off, leaning against Jack. Isabelle was still being fussed over as her parents continued to examine the cut across her palm. She seemed quite bored with it and was watching her brothers and cousin with a sort of longing expression as they threw rocked into the water. It was obvious she wanted to join them. Tara, Roselyn and Jarrett all sat together, the only ones who really weren't sure of what was going on and were beginning to feel like outsiders in this whole thing, no matter how much Lily tried to get them involved.

The door to Tia Dalma's cabin opened and everyone stood up. Jack shook Madison to rouse her before the two stood. Tia Dalma walked out with a smile. Everyone waited but the soothsayer just stood there for a moment, examining all of them.

"I present to you, friends and family, Lillith Rose Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, great-great-great-great granddaughter of Calypso…and goddess of the waters." Tia Dalma said, stepping to the side. Lily came out of the cabin and everyone gasped, staring at her. She still looked the same but there was still a big difference. Her dark brown hair was held back with a thin red bandana. Her locket rested gently around her neck, hanging down to the top of her breast. She wore a white shirt with a loosely done string, zig-zapping up to the low neckline. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, letting the brand new tattoo stand out, the black from the ink more then the redness of her skin around each line. A pale blue corset was over the skirt and multiple symbols could clearly be seen itched into the material. A red belt, similar to that of her father's, matching the bandana on her head was wrapped around her waist and the ends hung to her knees. She wore faded black breeches and black boots that nearly reached her knees. Her sword and pistol, along with her father's compass, were tucked away where they always were but a new addition had been made to her weapon collection on her person.

The clothes weren't really what caught the attention of the majority of the onlookers. What caught their attention was Lily herself. Her hair, which was normally such a bad mess it was nearly impossible to comb out nicely, now looked soft, smooth and shone as if it were regularly cared for. Her skin seemed paler and her curves, although covered by clothing, still seemed to have softened considerably. Her entire presence both seemed to have softened but at the same time seemed stronger then it did previously. As she walked towards them, even the way she moved was different, more fluid and graceful.

Madison and Jack actually found it hard to believe that it was their daughter.

"Hey how come she gets a tattoo?" Jaden said, breaking the silence.

"Because I'm more special then you, nimrod." Lily said, smacking Jaden.

"Ok, that's our Lily." Jack said.

"Yep." Madison said. Lily smiled at her parents. "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know." Lily said. "There was so much. It felt like forever. First I get the tattoo and then I go into the room again but this time it was all different and I just…absorbed."

"What room?" Jack asked.

"The one behind the curtain." Lily said. "Actually…it's behind a door in the room behind the curtain." Madison took Lily's arm and looked at the tattoo before tracing it. It was like's Jack's tattoo except there was a snake like dragon instead of the sparrow. Madison tilted her head. "Leviathan."

"What?" Madison asked.

"It's a Leviathan." Lily said. "A mythical dragon of the sea that breaths fire."

"If it's a water dragon…how does it breathe fire?" Jack asked.

"Never said it was a water dragon, daddy." Lily said, smirking. She sighed and looked around everyone. "Well let's get going."

"Where are we going?" Jaden asked.

"To find this thing." Lily said, tapping her tattoo.

"Why?" Andrew asked. Lily didn't answer.

* * *

Oh…what could be the reason to find the Leviathan? Wow it took me a while to find something to put on the tattoo. Do you guys think it was too much to make Lily a goddess? I mean like…she's not really THAT powerful but it's pretty much the best way to describe what she is. 


	13. Back to Danger

**Back to Danger**

Ok so I used this title for chapter 21 in the first story of this trilogy but I think it suits. I'm bringing someone back who died in the last story. But here's the thing you have to ask yourself…is she bringing back someone we 'saw' die or someone we didn't see die (IE. Before Jack found Maddie and the twins)?

I saw the trailer for the third Pirates movie and now I feel sort of ashamed because my stories don't seem to compare to it. So…to make up for it…the remainder of this story is going to be exciting. Lol…but I love Jack's line in the trailer. "Why should I sail with any of you when four of you have tried to kill me…one of you succeeding." and then everyone looked at Elizabeth.

* * *

Since it was quite obvious that Lily and Isabelle would not be willing to split up any time soon after what they had just learned, Will and Elizabeth allowed their daughter to join her brother and cousins on the _Black Pearl_ instead of trying to get her to join them on the other ship. Tomas, however, wasn't as lucky and he had to stay with his parents and aunt and uncle.

Lily seemed oddly at peace as she sat against the main mast and drew. Every so often she would look at the tattoo on her arm or pull out the shiny silver dagger Tia Dalma had given her. The sheath had an etching of the Leviathan on either side. The handle gave the image of twisted silver rope, curling around in a circle. The base of it was a sparkling blue gemstone.

"What are we getting into?" Roselyn asked, looking from Lily to Andrew.

"I've been asking myself that for years." Andrew said, rounding up a length of rope.

"Do you know where we're going?" Roselyn asked. Andrew shook his head. "I have a feeling that we're going to meet someone."

"I think this ship is going full enough as it is." Andrew said. Roselyn laughed slightly.

"Jaden!" Lily suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her as she stood up.

"What?" Jaden shouted back, leaning forward on the wheel to get a better look at his sister.

"Nothing…just letting you know that I'm going to do something so don't worry." Lily said, just before she ran forward and flipped over the rail, diving into the water. Multiple people shouted at her and a few of the group ran over to the rail to try and see what she was doing. Jarrett among them because everyone had agreed that if he stayed with Jack and Madison…Jack would likely wound up killing him.

"You all worry too much." Isabelle said. Andrew looked at his sister. She just leaned against the rail, looking bored. She looked older somehow though Andrew couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was the same peacefulness that had come over Lily…maybe it was because of everything they now knew Isabelle to be.

"We have reason to worry." Tara said.

"Not really." Isabelle said. "It's not like she's gonna drown. And the Kraken can get here in seconds if it feels she's in danger. The water is her domain. This is something you probably should be learning to expect soon…her diving overboard for no real reason…" She was cut short when Lily's head broke the surface, flipping her hair out of her face. She looked down and tugged at her top before, with one hand, she started to climb up the side of the ship. In the other hand she held a rather big sea shell.

"Here ya go…told ya I'd find you one." Lily said, once she got aboard. She handed the shell to Isabelle who had a big smile on her face. "You can hear the ocean…and the ocean can hear you." No one but Isabelle seemed to understand that and neither girl felt like explaining. "Come with me, Issy." Lily grabbed her cousin's hand and led the younger girl into her cabin.

It wasn't long before they came back out. Isabelle no longer wearing a dress but wearing what looked to be Lily's old pirate clothing. Lily had stopped wearing dresses all the time once she hit nine and so Madison had gotten her a bunch of stuff. It amazed Jaden that his sister still kept all of it. He supposed that it for situations like this when Isabelle might need them. Lily had tied the younger girl's hair back.

"Hey!" Tara said, jabbing Jaden in his sides as she snuck up on him. Jaden jumped and spun around to look at her. "Did I scare the fearsome pirate?"

"No, of course not." Jaden said.

"Yeah I did." Tara said. Jaden rolled his eyes and faced forward again. Tara came over to his side. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I guess we're all a little jumpy. We're going after some mythical creature for reasons only Lily knows." Jaden looked at her. "But we shouldn't be too worried right? I mean…Lily is a goddess…she wouldn't let anything…really bad happen."

"She might not be able to stop it." Jaden said. Tara took one of Jaden's hands off the wheel before stepping closer to him and hugging him, draping his arm around her.

"You just gotta have some faith in your sister, Jay." Tara said. "She may be a goddess but above all else she is your sister."

"You are too smart sometimes." Jaden said.

"I'm just smarter then you." Tara said, smiling. Jaden laughed. Tara stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Lily needs all the support she can get right now. Make sure she knows she has yours." Jaden looked at her again. This time Tara kissed his lips before bounding down the steps to where Isabelle sat, playing with her sea shell. Jaden stared after her for a moment before looking around. He saw Andrew and Roselyn talking…and Lily and Jarrett talking. He looked behind them to the other ship where he knew his father was barking orders.

Jack Sparrow could never stop being a captain.

"Told ya she liked him." Roselyn said.

"Ok, ok, you win." Andrew said, handing over some money to Roselyn. "Anything else you want to prove?"

"Yeah." Roselyn said. "I want to prove that before this is all over, Lily and Jarrett are going to be sleeping together." Andrew wasn't paying too much attention but at the mention of names and the term 'sleeping together', his whole attention was on the girl in front of him.

"What?!" He asked. "No…no…that is…very far from not happening. Uncle Jack would kill them."

"He could try." Roselyn said, smirking.

"I will never understand you girls." Andrew said.

"Good to know someone finally picked up on that." Roselyn said. Andrew opened his mouth to argue but Roselyn stopped him by kissing him. She pulled back with a smirk.

"What was I gonna say again?" Andrew asked. Roselyn laughed and they both looked at the water before continuing talking.

"So how are you feeling?" Jarrett asked. "You seem pretty calm."

"Yeah." Lily said, leaning on the rail with her back to the water. She had her head turned so that she could look at it though. Her clothes were still wet from her dive but the sun was drying them.

"So why are we going to find this…Leviathan thing?" Jarrett asked.

"I need something from it." Lily said.

"Ok…where are we going?" Jarrett asked.

"The End of the Earth." Lily said.

"That island?" Jarrett asked.

"Do you honestly think that an island, floating in the middle of the ocean, is the end of the earth?" Lily asked. "Beyond that island, there is still a vast body of water. But no one has ever even made it to that island without first running out of supplies."

"So we're gonna stop first." Jarrett said.

"We have to." Lily said. "The pearl…" She tapped her foot on the wood. "Doesn't have enough for a week sail, let alone what could possibly be at least two months. I don't know what's on my parents' ship."

"So why are you all calling the island, the end of the earth?" Jarrett asked.

"Because it's right on the edge of the map." Lily said. "And because Davy Jones and Calypso said so."

"So no one's gone past there?" Jarrett asked.

"Oh I doubt very much that no one's gone past it." Lily said. "But no one's survived."

"What makes you think we will then?" Jarrett asked.

"Because…" Lily said. She lifted her eyes from the water to Jarrett's face. "You've got me. I'd sooner kill every bastard who is a part of the Royal Navy then allow anyone I care about to die." Her eyes flashed from green and brown to a colour resembling the water beneath the ship. As her eyes did that, the Leviathan on her arm flashed a blue-grey colour and Jarrett looked at it. He could have sworn he saw the thing move, as if swimming. "Damn!" His eyes shot back up to Lily.

"What?" Jarrett asked.

"It's moving." Lily said. "It's not supposed to."

"What is?" Jarrett asked. His eyes fell back to the tattoo.

"Not that." Lily said, noticing his look. "The Kraken. It's following us. It won't survive past the island."

"Why not?" Jarrett asked.

"I don't know what's past there." Lily said, honestly. "I'm new to all this power. I'm gonna have a hard enough time keeping people safe. I don't want the Kraken in trouble." Jarrett nodded. Lily sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you…" Jarrett started but a second later, Lily was gone.

Madison and Jack were arguing. Madison had felt the Kraken start to move and Jack made a wiseass remark about having to have two monsters instead of just the one.

"Do you ever stop?" Lily asked, causing her parents to jump in shock. Lily raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh bloody hell don't tell me you do the teleport thing too." Jack said.

"Fraid so, daddy." Lily said. "Since we don't have anything to use for message exchanging I had to come over."

"What did you want to tell us?" Madison asked.

"Just that we need to make a stop before going to the End of the Earth." Lily said.

"What is it with you women and that island?" Jack muttered.

"We heard that." Madison and Lily said together. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"The Pearl is low on supplies. We don't have enough for a week's sail and think this voyage will take longer then that." Lily said. "A lot longer."

"Honey we've been there before." Madison said.

"We're going farther." Lily said. "The island is pretty much the farthest anyone has gone and returned alive so it's automatically been assumed to be World's end. But there's a lot more water beyond it. That water's gotta lead somewhere."

"Oh…I never…thought of it that way." Madison said.

"I only just figured it out with the goddess powers, mum." Lily said, trying to make her mother feel better.

"So…where are we docking?" Jack asked.

"Well…San Domingo is the closest so…" Lily said, hesitating. She had never been to San Domingo. They always skipped over it no matter what. She didn't know why either. Her parents went stiff at the name and Lily wondered about it. "Why have we never been there?"

"You haven't…we have." Madison said.

"Well the sooner we dock the sooner we can get on with this whole thing." Lily said. "Just this once."

"It'll have changed in seventeen years, luv." Jack said. Madison looked at him. "Maybe it's better now. No one would recognize you."

"Alright, fine." Madison said. "But we're not staying any longer then we have to."

"That's fine, mum." Lily said. She was gone in a flash.

"Maddie…" Jack said. Madison walked over to him and he put an arm around her, the other one holding the wheel. "We can never avoid anything forever. I should know."

"I guess." Madison said. Jack moved his hand on her arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything will be alright." He said. "We've all come out of worst things alive before."

"Not all of us." Madison said. "Our dads haven't…Gibbs didn't." Jack sighed. Madison was such a flip-flopper to him. If everyone else thought on the bright side, she would be the dark shadow creeping in. If everyone was down, she would be the ray of sunlight.

Well…not always…but it happened often enough. It was annoying to know that Lily had picked up on that and was beginning to do the same. Although, in Jack's opinion…his daughter was far too calm under the circumstances they all faced. He had never seen her at such a peaceful level and he was sure Madison had never seen it either in their child.

* * *

Well like I said before…I saw the trailer and, since I'm ashamed that the other two stories didn't even measure up to just the trailer, I'm gonna try making this one better. I'm going to use ideas from the trailer as well. 


	14. Santo Domingo

**Santo Domingo**

Oh the dreaded place of doom. Wonder if Jack will leave Madison here again…HA!! Not bloody likely!

* * *

"So…what's so bad about this place again?" Andrew asked.

"I have no clue." Lily said. "My parents just don't like it. I don't see why." She smiled as she watched, what seemed to be a huge party, going on.

"This place is notorious for it's parties." Madison said, walking over to them. Lily looked at her mother when she heard the bitterness. "You could probably steal just about anything right now."

"Let's test that theory." Lily said. "Everyone! Break into groups and get what we need. Be back in three hours." The crew all split up. Jaden, Jarrett, Isabelle, Roselyn and Tara all stood with Lily, Andrew and Madison. Lily crossed her arms as she tried to keep herself from dancing. There was something about the noise and the people that just made her want to forget about everything and get lost in the party.

"Ok, we're all here." Jack said, walking over with Will, Elizabeth and Tomas.

"Umm…ok." Lily said, trying to clear her head. "Issy why don't you go with them?"

"Alright." Isabelle said.

"Three hours, Lily." Madison said.

"Yeah I know." Lily said. Isabelle and Tomas followed after the parents while Jaden, Tara, Andrew, Roselyn, Jarrett and Lily all headed a different direction.

"Well…since everyone else is gathering supplies…I think we should have some fun." Roselyn said.

"Absolutely." Lily said, somewhat breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" Jarrett asked, quietly.

"I'm fine." Lily said. Her eyes seemed somewhat glazed as she looked around. "Let's dance." She took Jarrett's hands and, before her brother, cousin or friends could say anything, they blended into the crowd of dancing people.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jarrett asked.

"Absolutely perfect." Lily said, draping her arms around Jarrett's neck as they joined the dancing. It was then that he felt it…whatever had effected Lily was working it's way into his system. It was like some drug, coursing through him and leaving him with a dazed feeling. But he began to fight it. Both of them couldn't be stuck like this if it was dangerous. But…why was he able to fight it and Lily wasn't?

"Something's going on here." Jarrett said.

"Hmm…" Lily said, not even really paying attention. She was awfully close now.

"Lily…" Jarrett said, stepping back and grabbing her shoulders. "You have to think clearly."

"Hazy…" Lily said.

"Hazy?" Jarrett asked, frowning.

"This place…it's all…" Lily didn't finish. If it wasn't for the fact that she was swaying slightly, Jarrett would have thought she had froze.

"Isabelle? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Isabelle said. "There's something about this place." She looked very sleepy but other then that she seemed just about fine. "Someone's done something. Someone…that man!" Isabelle's arm shot up as she pointed at a man who looked as if he was trying to sneak away. Madison's eyes narrowed before she ran forward. The man started to run but Madison caught him quickly and tackled him down to the ground. Everyone else caught up as Madison sat on the man's stomach and held her knife to his throat.

"Kennedy…" She said.

"Bloody hell, does no one die unless you kill them?" Jack asked.

"You ass." Madison said, Punching Kennedy in the face hard.

"Hey now!" Kennedy said, covering his face.

"You sold us out!" Madison said. "Did you really think that sixteen years would make me forget? If it wasn't for you…"

"Easy, luv." Jack said.

"Easy? It's his fault that Norrington and Beckett were able to kidnap me." Madison said.

"Yes, but for all we know, we need him alive." Jack said.

"What for?" Madison asked.

"Well if whatever he's doing affects Issy…it might very well affect our daughter as well." Jack said.

"Oh bugger." Kennedy said. Madison punched him again before getting up. "You two have a kid?"

"Two actually." Madison said. She yanked Kennedy to his feet.

"Isabelle!" Will said. Madison had a firm grip on Kennedy as she turned to see Will grabbing his daughter and pulling her back over to them.

"Why is it only affecting her?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a thing that doesn't affect married women." Kennedy said.

"Clever." Jack said.

"Jack!" Madison said.

"I mean…not clever…wrong." Jack said. "Very, very wrong." Kennedy chuckled.

"I knew you were smitten by the girl but I didn't think it was this strong." He said. Madison rolled her eyes and hit him in the head again, knocking him unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" Jack asked.

"You said alive…you didn't say anything about conscious." Madison said. "Grab him and let's see if we can find the kids."

"Just…stay put, please." Jarrett said.

"I can't help it!" Lily said, standing up. Jarrett pushed her back down onto the chair. She huffed and pouted. Her cheeks were flushed and she squirmed in her seat.

(((A/N: I hope by now you're figuring out exactly what's going on. I really don't want to go into farther detail.)))

"Lily, please just…don't move." Jarrett said. He held his hands up and slowly backed away. "I'm gonna try and find one of the others."

"You can't just leave me here!" Lily said. "Not like this…I could…ew, I could turn into my mother."

"What?" Jarrett asked, stopping.

"My mom used to be a whore." Lily said. "And…that's kinda how I'm feeling right now." She stood up and crossed the distance between herself and Jarrett. "You're not allowed to leave."

"You're…" Jarrett started. Lily wouldn't listen to him anymore. Carefully, and quietly, she began to hum. He might have been able to fight against…whatever was in the air…but there was no way he could fight against her. Any and all thoughts of leaving flew right out of his head as he pulled her closer and kissed her hard. It wasn't long before Lily found herself backed into a wall. One of Jarrett's arms was, somehow, trapped behind her neck but neither of them seemed to care. His other hand was on her hip, bringing her lower half as close to him as possible.

"Bloody hell." Jaden said, sitting up. Tara, Andrew and Roselyn all looked at him. He had been out cold for the last few minutes and none of them could figure out why. Tara and Roselyn shifted uncomfortably.

"You alright?" Andrew asked.

"Something's wrong with Lily." Jaden said. He looked at the girls. "You two can feel it can't you."

"There's something about this place." Tara said.

"It's…hazy." Roselyn said. "Someone's done something."

"Whatever it is, it's affected Lily a lot more then it's affected anyone else." Jaden said, nodding. He stood up and Andrew kept his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We have to find her and Jarrett before they do something."

"I think they're already doing something." Isabelle said. Everyone turned to see Andrew's younger siblings, along with the parents, approaching them. Jack and Will were half carrying, half dragging and unconscious man who had blood running from his nose.

"Isabelle…it's best to stay quiet about something like that." Madison said. "We don't need Jack going crazy."

"What's going on…and who is he?" Jaden asked.

"He's the reason you didn't have you father for the first few years." Madison said.

"He's the reason you hated dad?" Jaden said.

"At that time…yes." Madison said. Andrew grip on Jaden increased as his cousin started for the unconscious man.

"Let me go, Andrew!" Jaden said.

"We have to find Lily!" Andrew said.

"Jaden!" Tara said. Jaden stopped struggling and sighed.

"Well let's go find my sister then…again." He said.

Jarrett was very glad he had trapped Lily. She couldn't move and therefore she couldn't get him away to somewhere that might have less people. He didn't know what was going on with her but he knew that he was already pushing the boundaries. He had gotten to the point that he could tell she was about to start humming again and so he increased whatever it was he was doing. He had kissed her until she was breathless, he had pushed the personal space boundaries straight out the window, allowing his free hand to travel anywhere and everywhere over her body that it could reach, he had even left a few marks on her throat. For the most part he tried to keep her mouth covered because he had learned that if it was free for too long, she would start humming and god knew what he would do next. She hummed the haunting siren tunes to get what she wanted and right now, what she wanted, was more of him.

"I'm gonna run both of us into exhaustion without even getting very far." Jarrett muttered. Lily nodded slightly, breathing heavily. Jarrett's eyes fell down to watch as each breath caused her chest to brush against his.

"Jarrett…" Lily said. His eyes snapped up. For the first time in the last…half an hour to an hour, Lily's voice sounded more pained then seductive. She whimpered suddenly and slid down the wall a bit as her knees seemed to give way. Jarrett got his arm free and both of them went around her waist quickly to keep her up. Lily's breathing had changed to a quicker, shallower pace, as if it hurt to inhale the air. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she grasped Jarrett's shoulders. "Everything's spinning."

"Ok just…just relax." Jarrett said. "Stay calm and try to keep breathing alright?" He got a whimper as an answer. "Lily…whatever you do, do not lose consciousness." He helped her stand properly. "You have to walk ok? I can't carry you with the crowd pressing this close." Lily just nodded and opened her eyes. Everything seemed blurred to her. Jarrett started moving and she quickly made herself keep up with him. He shoved everyone out of his way.

They made their way out into an open area that was less crowded. Jarrett sat Lily on a crate and she put her hands on her head, closing her eyes and lowering her head down until it was almost right between her knees. Jarrett crouched in front of her and shook her by the shoulder. Lily lifted her head. She had tears streaming down her face and, Jarrett noticed then, her hands were buried in her hair and seemed just about ready to yank it all out.

"Why is everything hurting?" Lily muttered.

"I don't know but until everyone else finds us you cannot faint alright?" Jarrett said. "Just stay awake for a little bit longer."

"I can't." Lily said.

"Look at me, alright?" Jarrett said, putting his hands over hers and trying to ease her hair out of them. "Keep your attention on me. Deep breathes, Lil. I know it hurts but you have to calm down." Lily released her hair and her hands dropped to her lap with Jarrett's hands still covering them. Her breathes were long and shaky. He felt a shiver run through her.

"There! Lily, Jarrett!" Isabelle's voice called over to them. Jarrett turned his head to look at the group that was now running towards them. Well…Jack and Will were still dragging Kennedy so they couldn't go all that fast. Isabelle dropped and slid on the ground next to Jarrett. She took Lily's hands from Jarrett. "Lily? Lil, can you hear me?" Lily turned her head to look at her cousin.

"What's happening?" She asked. Isabelle looked at her before half standing and wrapping her arms around Lily. Jarrett could see that Isabelle's little slide had ripped her pants over the knees and now one of them was bleeding. Everyone else finally reached them, just as Lily fainted and slumped against her cousin.

"Daddy, Uncle Jack, Jaden, Andrew and Roselyn…" Isabelle said, turning slightly to face the group as Jarrett stood up. "Go and try to find the crew. Get them all back to the ships as quick as possible. Lily can't stay here." Will, Jack, Jaden, Andrew and Roselyn all nodded before Jack and Will dropped Kennedy and the five of them quickly left to do as the youngest said. "Aunt Maddie, wake him up. You seem to know him best. Find out as much as you can about what he did."

"Alright." Madison said.

"Mummy, you help." Isabelle said. Elizabeth nodded. If anyone seemed to find it weird that the youngest in the group was giving orders, none of them said anything about it. "Jarrett can you carry Lily back to the ship?"

"Yeah." Jarrett said. Isabelle let go of Lily and Jarrett quickly grabbed her before she fell over. He lifted her into his arms.

"Tara…you and Tomas run ahead of us to the ship. Have Tomas help you get anything you might need to help Lily recover from this." Isabelle said. Tara and Tomas nodded and ran off to the docks. Isabelle looked at her mother and aunt to see her aunt already kicking Kennedy to try and wake him. "Get back to the docks as soon as possible ok?"

"Don't worry, honey." Elizabeth said. Isabelle and Jarrett headed off to the docks.

"What's going on?" Jarrett asked, once they were out of ear range of the moms.

"Lily's weak." Isabelle said. "Whatever that man did to this town, it's affected her the most because she's just coming into all her powers. She's vulnerable to just about anything at this point."

"How do you know this?" Jarrett asked, staring incredibly at the young girl.

"It's part of who I am I guess." Isabelle said, shrugging. "Something like this, which just seemed to have a mild affect on other women, has a big affect on Lily because her whole being is basically adjusting…it's changing from what she was to what she really is."

"Why hasn't it affected you much, if at all?" Jarrett asked.

"I guess because I'm still so young." Isabelle said. "I haven't really reached any peaks in my life yet."

"You seem a lot smarter then someone your age." Jarrett said. Isabelle smiled slightly.

"What I don't get is why Tara and Roselyn didn't seem too affected." Isabelle said, frowning now. "That man said it was meant to affect unmarried women, which meant my mum and aunt were free of it. Tara and Roselyn seemed just barely more affected then them."

"I don't know." Jarrett said. They were quiet for the rest of the walk onto the ship.

* * *

I know why they weren't that affected. This chapter kinda really had no point apart from making it clear that Lily has no real control over anything at that moment and she's pretty vulnerable, like Isabelle said.

In case you're wondering, Tara and Roselyn weren't really affected because they both really, really, really like Jaden and Andrew and it's just one of those things that I really can't explain but hopefully you get what I'm talking about.


	15. EotWaB

**End of the World and Beyond**

The idea for this chapter just came to me out of no where so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jack and Madison refused to go to the other ship and leave their daughter so, Jack set Will to be in charge of the other ship and sent over Gibson and another crewmate as a sort of swap for himself and Madison.

"When is she going to wake up?" Madison muttered, leaning her back against the rail and glancing over at the door to the captain's cabin. Isabelle was in there as well and no one knew what was going on. They had left Santo Domingo and were nearing the end of their first day at sea, meaning that Lily had been unconscious for nearly 24 hours.

"I'm sure she's…fine." Jack said.

"We never should have stopped." Madison said. "Something bad always happens there."

"On the plus side…no one got left behind this time." Jack added in. Madison glared at him.

"Dad…" Jaden said. Jack gratefully accepted the distraction and all but ran up to join his son. "You think there's any way to get the Kraken to back off just a bit?"

"Why…how close is it?" Jack asked.

"Well you know how much the ship is rocking right?" Jaden asked. Jack nodded. "Why would it rock side to side when the wind is blowing from behind us?"

"I see." Jack said. He walked over to the back rail and looked down. The kraken looked back up at him. Jack's eyes widened as he backed away from the edge and slowly back to Jaden.

"That's how close it is." Jaden said.

"Well…just…tell it to back off." Jack said, waving his hands towards the back of the ship.

"Yeah…the only problem with that…I don't have control over it." Jaden said. "I've tried…it seems to only listen to mum and Lily."

"Then why did you call me up here and not your mother?" Jack asked.

"Because mum looked pissed and I just don't think it'll listen to her either." Jaden said. "I think it's worried about Lil." Jack looked down where almost directly beneath him his daughter lay unconscious. "Isabelle still not letting anyone come in?"

"No." Jack said. Jaden let go of the wheel and walked around to lean on the rail, looking down on the deck.

"Don't worry about that." He said, not even turning around but knowing that Jack had jumped towards the wheel. "Do you really think there's much point in steering when the Kraken is basically pushing us and it knows where we're going?" Jack paused and thought about that before leaving the wheel (attaching a rope to it just in case) and again joining his son overlooking the deck.

"Well that's not completely true…Issy let's Jarrett in." He said. Both of them watched as Jarrett disappeared under them and they heard him knock on the door before hearing the sounds of it opening and closing.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Isabelle said. "I've tried just about everything I can think of but I can't do much when I'm not old enough to have any real power."

"Tia Dalma said if things go bad and you feel it important to help Lily then you'll get them." Jarrett said.

"I doubt this is one of those times she was talking about." Isabelle said. She tapped her fingertips against her forehead. "Bloody hell…I know there's an answer. It's right in front of me but I just can't…" She stopped and looked at Jarrett who actually was right in front of her.

"What?" Jarrett asked.

"Have you heard of Romeo and Juliet?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes…" Jarrett said, slowly.

(((A/N: I learned that the PotC movies are set in early to mid 1800s and, since Romeo and Juliet was written in the later 1500s then they should have at least heard of it.)))

"You and Lily remind me of them." Isabelle said.

"What? How?" Jarrett asked.

"Your father spent a good amount of time trying to take out my aunt and uncle." Isabelle said. "Feuding families."

"I know the story." Jarrett said. "But…we're not…me and her…" He waved his hand between himself and Lily.

"Sleeping Beauty." Isabelle said. Jarrett blinked and stared at her.

(((A/N again: in 1697, Charles Perrault wrote La Belle au Bois dormant (The Beauty of Sleeping Wood) as the first story in a set called Contes de ma Mere l'Oye (Mother Goose Tales). It's the same as Sleeping Beauty just with a different name. It's amazing what you learn off of Wikipedia.)))

"What?" Jarrett asked.

"The story of a princess who, in short term, fell asleep and was only woken by the kiss of a prince." Isabelle said.

"Ok now you're just trying to confuse me." Jarrett said.

"How about this…" Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "She's the princess…" She pointed at Lily. "And you're the prince." She pointed at Jarrett.

"You want me to kiss her?" Jarrett asked.

"You sound like it's a foreign concept." Isabelle said. "It's one option out of many. Jarrett please."

"I…" Jarrett said. The ship suddenly rocked violently and both Jarrett and Isabelle fell over. "What the bloody hell was that?" It rocked again and different things fell off the table and rolled across the floor. There was banging on the door and Isabelle got to her feet carefully as the ship continued to rock. She opened it to see Madison, Jack and Jaden standing on the other side.

"What's going on?" Everyone asked each other.

"We thought you did something." Jack said.

"We didn't do anything." Isabelle said. The ship rocked so violently that Isabelle was thrown into Jarrett who just managed to stand and both of them fell to the floor, just missing the broken glass caused by one of the bottles falling from the table.

"Well if you didn't do anything…and we didn't…" Madison said. Everyone looked at each other before Isabelle scrambled to her feet and chased after her family as they ran from the door. Jarrett went after them as well, looking confused.

"Roselyn! Andrew!" Isabelle yelled. Her brother ran over, followed by Roselyn. Tara soon followed as well.

"What is it doing?" Madison yelled, looking down at the water to see the Kraken's tentacles on the ship.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to know? We don't talk to it!" Jack yelled at her. The Kraken shook the ship again. Everyone fell over.

"All we bloody well need is for it to bring itself up here and it'll be sixteen years ago!" Madison yelled.

"Why don't you just try telling it to stop again." Jack said, mockingly.

"If you weren't all the way over there I'd be strangling you right now!" Madison said, glaring at her husband. There was a crunching noise and then things calmed down and Kraken vanished into the depths of the sea. Everyone slowly stood up. Jack walked over to Madison and looked her over to see if she was ok. Madison's anger at him evaporated quickly.

"Everyone alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." The teens (and Isabelle) all said.

"What was that all about?" Jaden asked.

"LILY'S GONE!!!" Isabelle suddenly screamed, standing in the doorway of the cabin. Everyone rushed over to see a hole, not overly big but big enough to get someone Lily's size out through it.

"What the hell is it doing?" Madison asked.

"I dunno…but we have to get to the island now." Jack said. Madison and Jaden followed him up to the wheel where they lent a hand in using their powers to help both ships go faster. "I wish that damn parrot was still around."

"Will and Elizabeth must have seen something." Madison said.

(((A/N: This next little bit is kinda gonna be taking place inside Lily's head so it's gonna be italicized.)))

_Lily looked around. It was dark out but she could still see everything. She sat on a beach, the water occasionally washing up and lapping at her feet. She watched this before looking at her arm and the tattoo adorning it. The Leviathan was moving. It hadn't done that since Tia Dalma first put it on and Lily thought she was hallucinating then. She looked around again._

"_Where the bloody hell am I?" Lily muttered. She didn't seem angry, just curious._

"_Oh my dear…I've tried so hard but it seems you're doomed no matter what." Lily turned around onto her knees before standing up and looking at Calypso._

"_Hello grandmother." She said. Calypso smiled at her. "What have you tried to do?"_

"_Walk with me my dear." Calypso said. "There's much to tell. But we must wait for Davy to show as well."_

"_Oh." Lily said. They started walking and neither of them spoke until the rounded a bend and up ahead was Davy Jones…human Davy Jones. Lily smiled at him. "Grandfather."_

"_Lily." Jones said, nodding at her. "I suspect you're wondering what's going on?"_

"_No." Lily said sarcastically. "My great-great-great-great grandparents just pop up out of no where all the time. Ok well…Grandma does." Both Calypso and Jones smiled._

"_We have much to tell you." Calypso said. "It might be hard to take in and the most of it is not nice." Lily listened as her grandparents talked. Her face remained calm but it was clear what they said disturbed her by the fact that she kept getting more and more tense._

----------

"Where would she be?" Elizabeth asked, walking off the ship and over to her frantic brother- and sister-in-law. "We have no idea how big this island is."

"And we can't even explore all over it because if you go a certain distance you basically disappear." Madison said.

"Well that claim could be wrong now." Jack said. "I mean…the island isn't the end of the earth…and if Calypso disappeared then how are you standing here?"

"Quite making sense all of a sudden!" Madison said, hitting Jack. He glared at his wife.

"I have a crazy suggestion." Isabelle said. Everyone looked at her. She was the only one still standing on the _Black Pearl_. "Why don't we just wait instead of frantically looking for her?"

"Issy that's…" Will started but stopped and thought about it. "Actually kind of a good idea."

"What?" Madison asked.

"Well…think about it." Will said. "When has she ever allowed any of us to find her?"

"Uncle Will's right, mum." Jaden said. "Lily was always the hardest to find in hide-and-seek."

"So?" Madison asked.

"We played it on the ship." Andrew said. "Not really a whole lot a places to hide on there."

"So what do you kids suggest we do?" Madison asked.

"Wait." Isabelle, Jaden and Andrew all said.

"Fine." Madison said.

"Mum." Jaden said. "Don't be like this. It's what's best to do for Lil."

"Fine." Madison said, again, before she turned around and started walking.

"Mum!" Jaden called after her.

"You should think about what you just said!" Madison called back to him. Jaden went to go after her but someone stopped him.

"Leave her alone, son." Jack said. "If there's one thing I know about your mother…she's gonna need some time." Jaden sighed and nodded. "Go keep Tara company." The younger man suddenly smiled as he spotted Tara by herself and went over to her. Jack smirked and looked after Madison. He sighed in relief as she sat down, still in eye sight.

* * *

I was watching Riding in Cars with Boys and that's where that little end part came from. 


	16. Hope for the Ones you Love

**Hope for the Ones you Love**

It seems I've taken a liking to the long titled chapters. Lol. Before anyone says anything…I have the end of this story (and the end to this trilogy) planned out and I'm sticking to it…not like I did with the last two stories…I'm not changing anything about the ending.

* * *

"_Do you understand what we're telling you, my dear?" Calypso asked. Lily stood frozen, looking quite devastated as she stared at the sand between her grandparents. She was also very close to crying, no matter how much she wanted to remain calm about the whole situation._

_She knew something would happen but not this. Never this._

"_Lily?" Jones said, reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder. Lily looked up at him. "Do you understand?"_

"_Yes." Lily said._

"_And you still accept all of this?" Calypso asked._

"_How can I not?" Lily barely managed to say before she broke down into tears._

"_Oh my dear." Calypso said, wrapping her arms around Lily. Jones kept his hand on Lily's shoulder, looking sympathetically at the young girl._

"_It would break the tradition." Lily said, trying to think of something lighter._

"_Traditions only last for so long." Calypso said, running her hand through Lily's hair. "This look suits you so well. Do not be afraid of the future, Lillith. For every death, there is rebirth, you know that." Lily smiled slightly and nodded. Calypso kissed her forehead. "It's time to go back now. The Kraken will take you back to them but you must not speak of this."_

"_As if she'll remember." Jones said._

"_She'll remember well enough and when the time comes." Calypso said. Jones nodded. Lily headed to the shoreline. "Lily…" She turned around. "Tell Madison and Jack to stop arguing so much."_

"_I'll try." Lily said, laughing. She turned back to the water and dove into it._

-----------

"Here she comes…that's a girl…come on, lovely." Lily grumbled as her father's voice brought her into consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked around before squeezing them shut. "Hey now…don't need you unconscious again." Lily opened her eyes and focused on Jack. "You gave us quite a scare. Luckily…" At this he made a face as if he wasn't willing to admit to what he was about to say. "…that young Norrington is handy to have around when it comes to reviving people."

"Hmmm…" Lily said. Her eyes moved up to see that Jarrett was behind her with her head on his lap. "Hello."

"Seems like she's fine now." Jarrett said, smiling slightly. His hair was dripping and Lily noticed that he was soaked…as was she.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Jarrett spotted you out in the water…still unconscious." Isabelle said. "He just yelled at us before he dove in and swam out to you. No one even knew what was going on until he was able to walk through the water and had you in his arms.

"Oh…" Lily said. "Where's mum?"

"She's still mad at me." Jaden said. He explained what had happened and Lily laughed at the end. "Well, here she comes now. Looks as if she finally realized we were all huddled together."

"What are you all…Lily!" Madison said, dropping down next to Jack to examine their daughter. "When did…how are…what happened?" Isabelle rolled her eyes and explained to Madison what she had just explained to Lily.

"We only just got her lying down on the ground for about ten seconds before she came to, luv." Jack said. Lily sat up and rubbed her head.

"You alright?" Jarrett asked. Lily turned to look at him. Part of what Calypso and Davy Jones said to her surfaced in her mind as she looked at Jarrett.

"You and me have to talk." Lily said.

"What I do?" Jarrett asked.

"You've been with my father too much." Lily said.

"What?" Jack said. Lily looked between Jarrett and Jack and smiled because they both had the same expression on their faces. She started to get up and Jarrett jumped to his feet to help her.

"So what now?" Jaden asked.

"Now…I don't know." Lily said, looking at the water. "The Kraken wants to follow, it feels that it should…but it can't. I don't know what's going to happen and I'm going to have a hard enough time keeping all of us alive."

"You don't have to do it alone, sweetie." Madison said.

"Listen to your mum…she does it all the time." Jack said. Madison hit him. "Oy!"

"Remember Lil. You're not the only one with powers." Jaden said. "Mum and I do too and we can help like we always do."

"Yeah…and if something big happens, I should be able to help." Isabelle said. Lily looked at her.

"Actually…" She said. "You're going to be able to help now." She walked over to Isabelle and grabbed her hand with the ring on it. As soon as the gold from one ring touched the other, the hands started to glow. The glowing spread through Isabelle's body and erupted so brightly that no one could look.

(Isabelle's POV)

The first thing I felt when Lily grabbed my hand was a really big jolt. Then it felt as if time sped up. I had to close my eyes because I started feeling dizzy. When I opened them, I was looking at this from a different prospective…really. I was taller! What the hell did Lily do to me? I let go of her hand and looked down at myself.

"Wow…looks like you're like the rest of us…fast bloomer." Lily said. That was for sure. The clothes I wore, which belonged to Lily when she was twelve and had been baggy a minute ago, now seemed to fit rather nicely.

"Lily!" Mum said. "You could have at least warned us that you were aging our daughter!" Is that what she did?

I swear I almost fell over as I felt a rush of power or something like it just instantly course through me. I put my hand on my head and then dragged my fingers through my hair to see that it was…

"Blonde? You made our daughter blonde?" Dad said.

"Not on purpose!" Lily said. "I guess that's what she's supposed to look like. Besides…it's not completely blonde…it's probably about as blonde as it would be if she had spent the next four months in the sun every day."

"I like it." I said, stopping my parents from protesting.

"Well…now that there are now four magical persons here…" Uncle Jack said. "What the bloody hell do we do?" I watched Lily chew her bottom lip as she turned to look somewhere. I followed her gaze to see her staring at the horizon…more specifically at the setting sun.

"We can't sail somewhere we don't know anything about in the dark." I said. "I'm brand new at this power and Lily still has some things to get over."

"So you suggest we stay here the night?" Aunt Madison asked.

"Seems to fit." Andrew said, speaking for the first time.

"I'm agreeing with them." Tomas said. I looked at him. He didn't look to happy about me being the same age as him now.

"Lily…" I said, suddenly. Lily looked back at me. "Would I just stay…well…twelve when my birthday comes…or will I be turning thirteen then?"

"Umm…good question." Lily said. "I think your birthday just might have to change if nothing happens in four months."

"Oh bloody hell." Dad said.

"Well…are we going to stay on the island…or on the ships?" Uncle Jack asked.

"I'm…gonna stay here." Lily said. "I could use a break from being on the ship for a while."

"Me too." I said. Roselyn, Tara, Jaden, Andrew, Tomas and Jarrett all agreed to stay on the island as well. The parents decided to stay on the ships. The boys got a fire built and we sat around it. I kept my eyes on my brother and cousins as they sat next to each of the new people. Tara and Jaden were quietly talking, Andrew and Roselyn were alternating talking and just sitting there watching the fire. Lily and Jarrett were….wait a minute…where were Lily and Jarrett? I looked around but couldn't spot them. I didn't feel anything so I guess there's no reason to worry. I just sat with Tomas and talked with him about how it was being the youngest on a ship with the parents.

(Lily's POV)

Once the fire was built I wandered off. I started thinking about different things and one thing was how we were going to communicate between the two ships without having to have mum or myself (or Jaden or Isabelle if they could) teleport between the two. I wonder if there's something here that would help. I'm not sure what but I think I also needed the time to think about everything I could remember my grandparents telling me.

"Kinda sad…" I muttered.

"What is?" I jumped and spun around to see Jarrett standing behind me with his hands behind his back.

"I was just thinking about my great-great-great-great grandparents." I said. "You know…"

"Calypso and Jones?" Jarrett asked. I nodded. "What about them?"

"It's just sad that…out of all the females born after Calypso…she's the only one that actually has like…a partner…and they hated each other for the longest time." I said.

"So?" Jarrett asked.

"Look at my parents." I said. "They love each other to pieces but they cannot stop arguing. I just keep thinking that that's how I'm going to end up. Loving someone but forever hating them and arguing with them."

"You're different though." Jarrett said.

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked.

"Well…you are a goddess." Jarrett said. I smiled a bit and nodded. "And…I dunno. I don't know you well enough to know much else but I know that there has to be quite a bit more."

"You know why I like you?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"No." Jarrett said.

"I like you because…because you treat me so much more differently then everyone else does." I said. "You know I'm a goddess and…you really couldn't care less."

"That's true…at times." Jarrett said.

"And you do that!" I said. "You…don't make yourself out to be more then you really are. You're just…you." I think at that point I knew what Aunt Elizabeth used to keep talking about when she said that no matter how old you are, when you meet the person you're meant to be with, you'll know.

"Am I supposed to tell you that I like you too?" Jarrett asked, smirking.

"Well…yeah." I said.

"Well I think it's only fair to warn you that I don't." Jarrett said. I raised an eyebrow. "I bloody well adore you."

"So does that mean you're going to kiss me?" I asked, smiling. "Or do I have to kiss you? No spells…no weird pheromone stuff…just us…on this island…relatively hidden from my family and…" I finished the rest of my sentence in a mumble because Jarrett had chosen that moment to lean down and kiss me. I actually moaned. In all honesty, there's not a lot I remember from Santo Domingo so I really can't say that the kissing was different or similar to that. Nonetheless though, I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved as close to him as possible (he helped as well by putting his arms around my waist and pulling me). My lips very willingly parted when his tongue brushed them. I think I enjoyed feeling his tongue on mine as much as I enjoyed feeling his hands on my body.

"Lily…" Jarrett muttered, after pulling away. I blinked and looked at him. Considering we were about two rows of trees into the little forest part of the island and it was nighttime, I could see him pretty well. There was a split second in which I thought about what we were doing and the possible outcomes of it before I, once again, remembered what Calypso and Davy said and made my decision.

* * *

Well gee…let's see if we can figure out what that decision is shall we??? Hmm…if you have to think this hard, you obviously don't get it. I'd like to let you people know that this story has pretty much been just very random and I'm basically just coming up with ideas as I go. With the other two stories, I had ideas lined up for the most part but…except for the end of this story…this is all just random. 


	17. Onward to Doom

**Onward to Doom**

Ok so the third movie comes out in two weeks. I figure it'll be about a month before I get to see it so I'm gonna try to get a lot of stuff in before then so that I don't have to really worry too much because I know for a fact that once I see the movie I'm gonna wanna change things.

* * *

(Isabelle's POV)

"Hey…where's my sister?" Jaden asked. Gee…Lily and Jarrett have been gone for nearly half an hour and someone finally notices?

"I dunno, mate." Andrew said. "But Jarrett's gone too." Roselyn and Tara instantly both started giggling and I soon joined in. "What? What are you three going on about?"

"Oh if you don't get it then don't even try." Tara said. Tomas looked confused.

"You're too young." I said.

"You're technically younger then me." Tomas said, glaring at me.

"Yes but I know stuff from Lily so there." I said, sticking my tongue out. He shoved me and I shoved back and soon we were wrestling in the sand.

"OY!! WILL YOU KIDS SHUT UP?! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP UP HERE!!" Uncle Jack yelled.

"Sorry!" We all called (except Tomas because I currently had him face down in the sand). I smirked and got up, letting my brother lift his head to breath and spit the dirt out of his mouth.

"The winner is, Issy!" Roselyn said. I bowed before resuming my seat by the fire.

((((A/N: Here in lies my problem when I decide to stop a chapter just before the sex stuff…it just feels weird to me, starting a chapter with that stuff so I'm not gonna do it…at least not for Lily and Jarrett's first time.)))

It was another half an hour, maybe a bit more, before Lily and Jarrett returned. Lily was laughing and Jarrett was chasing her. We all turned and watched their silhouettes as he finally caught up to her and dragged her down onto the ground.

(Lily's POV)

I think I finally made a right choice. And then I had to go and be silly by (after getting dressed of course) slapping Jarrett's shoulder and then running off saying that he had to catch me. He willingly gave into the chase though and I laughed as I dodged him repeatedly. I could feel the stared from my brother, cousins and friends but I chose to ignore them. This was one of the best moments in my life and I was going to live it to it's fullest.

Jarrett finally caught up and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me down to the sandy beach. We rolled over, bringing ourselves closer to the water before I finally allowed Jarrett to be on top.

"Not the first time I had this position tonight." He said. I laughed and hit him lightly. I looked down, allowing my eyes to trail over his exposed upper body, since he didn't get the chance to button up his shirt before we began our chase.

"I swear…" I said, laughing slightly, breathlessly. "Jarrett Norrington, I barely know you but I don't know where I'd be without you." Our eyes locked and he swooped down to kiss me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Not that long ago we were like this on grass and naked. I gasped as the water rolled over us and then I started laughing again.

"Maybe we should finally join the others." Jarrett said.

"Really?" I asked. The water came up again, splashing high then last time. The tide was coming in. "Yes, ok, that seems good." We stood up and walked over to where the fire was, oddly still burning. I raised my eyebrow at Isabelle as we neared and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I'm testing." Isabelle said. I smirked and shook my head before Jarrett pulled me back down onto the sand between him and my cousin. I leaned against him, very much aware of my brother staring at me. I was also very aware of the fact that Tara was doing the exact same thing with him as Roselyn was doing with Andrew and I was doing with Jarrett. All three of us girls were leaning against one of the boys, fingers entwined with them, sitting out in the open for everyone else to see.

"I think we should get some sleep now." I said.

"That is an excellent idea." I heard Dad call from the ship. "Do you lot know how bloody loud you are?"

"Payback, daddy!" I called.

"Do not make me come down there Lillith." Dad called.

"Jack, leave them alone." Mom said. All four of us girls laughed while the boys just rolled their eyes.

"Alright, sleep." I said. Isabelle turned around and lay on her stomach, facing the fire. She crossed her arms in front of her and rested the side of her head on them. Everyone else followed her example. Jarrett lay down and I lay with my head on his stomach. The sound of his breathing lulled me to sleep rather quickly.

"Lily, wake up! Lily WAKE UP!!" I jumped as I heard Jaden yelling at me. It was clearly morning but something seemed to be going on.

"What? What's happening?" I asked. Obviously Jaden wasn't yelling as loud as I thought he was because, apart from him, I was the only one awake now. I got up and walked over to him. "Jaden?"

"Come with me." He said. I nodded and followed him. We didn't walk far before we saw a dark figure lying on the sand. As we approached, it became more easily distinguished and I gasped, recognizing it almost immediately.

"No…it…it can't be." I said.

"Trust me, it can." Jaden said. "And it's alive too. I've watched it, or more him, for the last couple of minutes before I woke you up."

"Jaden…get mum." I said.

"You sure?" Jaden asked. I nodded. I heard him run back and I crouched by the person. The man who had kidnapped me and threatened to kill me and used me all in one week…before he was killed, not by my parents, but by another relative of mine. I stood up and swung my foot out to kick the man in his ribs. He jumped and gasped as if the blow had given him his first chance at breathing. He sat up and looked up at me.

"Barbossa you slimy old cod, what in the bloodiest of hells are you doing alive?" I asked.

"Do I know you?" He asked, slowly getting to his feet and swaying. I was so used to watching my father do that, it didn't affect me too much so I saw no reason to try and steady him.

"You kidnapped my brother and me when we were three years old and used me to bring back my grandfather." I said, crossing my arms. Barbossa stared at me. I heard running footsteps and then I felt myself get yanked backwards as my mother came in front of me.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" She asked. Barbossa blinked as he looked at her. I could almost imagine the gears in his head slowly starting to turn.

"Oh bugger." Barbossa said.

"I don't think he's too much a threat right now mum." I said. Either mom didn't hear me or she ignored me. Either way she punched Barbossa in the face and his head snapped back.

"OW!!" Barbossa said, putting his hands over his face. "That seems more like you…I was beginning to wonder."

"Ok so he remembers me." Mom said.

"You got old." Barbossa said. Mom hit him again. I stared at him…he was acting like dad.

"Why the hell are you back?" Mom asked.

"How should I know?" Barbossa asked. I closed my eyes, thinking about what Tia Dalma had told me in her hut as I went through my little transformation.

_You will need a guide to survive past the island. Someone who knows the waters. You may not like it but I doubt you'll need it for long._

"He's supposed to help us." I said, opening my eyes. Mom and Jaden looked at us. "Tia Dalma said that we would need a guide. Barbossa knows the waters past this island."

"He won't even know what…" Mom started then she froze as Barbossa's hand shot out and grabbed my arm. She would have reached for her knife but I waved her off as I watched Barbossa trace my tattoo.

"Leviathan." He muttered.

"We're off to find it." I said. Barbossa's eyes snapped up. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you daft, child? That thing will tear ye to pieces without a second thought." Barbossa said. "Its worse then the Kraken."

"Umm…Lily, can we talk about this?" Jaden asked.

"We're still going after it Jay." I said. "Wake everyone else up, we're leaving soon." I pulled my arm from Barbossa's hold and turned to my brother. "That's an order."

"Bloody sister being the bleedin' captain." Jaden muttered, walking off.

"He is not coming with us." Mom said, pointing at Barbossa.

"He has to." I said.

"He has given us absolutely no reason to trust him in ANY of the times we've had the misfortune of being on the same ship as him." Mom said. "He shot your father, he's kidnapped me, he's kidnapped you and threatened you and…"

"He'll be on my ship if it bothers you that much." I said. "We don't have to trust him…"

"I don't want him near you." Mom said. "Your father will murder him the second he sees him, no questions asked."

"Well we have to make sure that doesn't happen." I said. "We need the Leviathan and to get to it we need Barbossa…"

"Who is standing right here, in case you've forgotten." Barbossa said. "I can hear what you're saying." I rolled my eyes. I yelped as I was grabbed roughly and pulled backwards again, this time by dad who had his pistol pointed at Barbossa's head.

"Daddy, don't!" I said, grabbed my father's arm and shoving it down.

"Maybe you don't remember this but he nearly got you killed!" Dad said.

"Yes, I remember." I said. "I remember very well…him and Cole. But we need him."

"Why does this sound familiar." Mom muttered.

"He knows what lies beyond this island." I said. "We need all the help we can get right now."

"I'm unarmed, what damage can I do?" Barbossa asked. "I also have a time limit."

"Huh?" Mom, dad and I all said.

"Your grandmother made that very clear." Barbossa said. I smirked, way to go Grandma Calypso.

"Let's not press the matter." I said. "He's here to help and then he's gone." I grabbed hold of Barbossa and dragged him away from my parents. "I'm not saving you. I'd rather see you fed to sharks then allow you anywhere near me or mine. But if Calypso sent you to help then I'm gonna allow to stay…under constant watch." I turned to look at him. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Barbossa said.

"Just think of one thing, Barbossa." I said. "I am a goddess and I will know when you are lying to me. Do not think to harm anyone."

"Lily!" I turned around to look at Tomas, who was the one that called me. He walked over with a parrot on his arm. "You think mom and dad would let me keep it?"

"I don't…actually…" I said. "I think they will. May I see?" Tomas nodded. I held out my arm and the bird walked from my cousin's arm to mine. "I think we can use this little bird."

* * *

Ok…I have the ending in my mind but the whole thing is…there's some stuff that I don't have…like the reason behind them needing the Leviathan. Still can't think of one. 


	18. Beyond the Island

**Beyond the Island**

I think I have come up with something that will mix in perfectly with my planned ending. I just hope I can remember that as well as I remember the ending.

* * *

(Jaden's POV)

I don't think my sister quite grasps the idea of bringing people onto the ship that not everyone agrees with. First Jarrett and now Barbossa. At least the man looked uncomfortable. The crew kept giving him curious looks and I think there was not a split second that I looked at him where I wasn't glaring.

And we haven't even set sail yet.

"No!" Lily said. I turned my eyes to her as I watched her sitting on the railing, looking down at the water. "Stay here!"

"It's not going to listen." I said.

"It better bloody well listen!" Lily said, looking at me. In that second that she wasn't watching it, The Kraken's tentacle reached up, wrapped around her, and pulled her off the ship and under the water. I rolled my eyes…this was really getting old.

"Andrew." I said, looking up to where my cousin stood at the helm.

"Aye?" Andrew asked.

"We're gonna be sitting a bit longer." I said. I couldn't see but I knew that he had rolled his eyes as well.

"This happen a lot?" I glared at Barbossa joined me and looked down at the water.

"You could say that." I said.

"I guess it wouldn't have made much difference if I did drop her in the water." Barbossa said.

"You probably would have pissed off quite a few things and people." I said.

"Most likely." Barbossa said. There was a splash and we turned around to see Lily coming up the other side of the ship, dripping wet. She turned and looked behind her.

"Fine…but if you get killed it's your own fault." Lily said. I'm pretty sure most of the crew (that were still with us. It was amazing really how many jumped ship at the last dock) thought she was insane, seemingly talking to the water. "Well…what are you all standing around for? Let's go!" My eyes narrowed slightly as Jarrett walked over to my sister and the two talked quietly before walking to Lily's cabin and disappearing inside.

(Lily's POV)

"What do you think they think we're doing?" Jarrett asked.

"Hmm…probably something along these lines." I said, tilting my head to the side as Jarrett wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck lightly.

"I bet they're thinking worse." He muttered.

"Possibly." I said, stepping out of his hold. "But this isn't exactly why I said we had to talk." Jarrett frowned. I avoided looking at him as I sat on my bed.

"What is it?" Jarrett asked.

"Things might…turn complicated." I said. "There are…unknown dangers beyond the island. And your father is following us almost as closely as mine is."

"Lily, I don't care about him." Jarrett said.

"He's gonna wind up dead, Jarrett." I said. He froze. "This is why I didn't want the Kraken following because I can barely keep the two ships safe, even with help from mom, Jaden and Isabelle." I dragged my hands through my hair and looked down at the floor. "You have to care about him, Jarrett. He's your father."

"Who didn't even know I existed for the first six years of my life." Jarrett said.

"My dad didn't know I existed until I was three." I said. "I know it's not the same but it sort of is. At least…"

"At least what, Lily?" Jarrett asked.

"Your father is trying, isn't he?" I asked.

"He's forcing me to do things he does or did." Jarrett said.

"That's why I'm captain." I said. "I'm daddy's little girl. Even though he said that it was between me and Jaden, I know he intended on handing the ship over to me. My father loves this ship, Jarrett. There are very few things he loves more then it."

"Well you, your brother and mother he should love more." Jarrett said. I smiled and nodded. "What about your cousins, aunt and uncle?"

"Dad and Aunt Lizzie had a few problems that I don't think they're completely over." I said. "And I think it's the same with Uncle Will."

"Why are you telling me this stuff?" Jarrett asked. I finally looked up at him, my hands on the back of my neck.

"Not everyone is gonna make it though this alive." I said, after a few minutes. "Your father's one of them that won't."

"You know this?" Jarrett asked. I nodded slowly. "Who else?"

"I…" I said. I sighed and looked away again. "I can't say. I can't remember."

"Lily…" Jarrett said, sitting next to me in my eye sight and putting his hand on the side of my face. "Am…am I going to die?"

"No." I said, slowly.

"Are you?" Jarrett asked.

"No." I said again, a bit slower then before. We sat in silence, neither of us quite sure what to say now. I didn't know what to do but my eyes locked with his and then suddenly…

"I love you." Jarrett said. I stared at him for a moment before slowly smiling.

"I love you too." I said. We leaned closer but there was a knock on the door. Jarrett dropped his hand and we both looked at the door to see Isabelle open it.

"Umm, Lily…can you maybe come on deck because that Barbossa man is starting to scare me." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there." I said. Isabelle nodded and closed the door. I looked back at Jarrett.

"You mean what you said?" Jarrett asked.

"Yeah…you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jarrett said. I giggled and pushed him lightly. Jarrett smirked and leaned closer quickly to kiss me. I let it go for a few seconds but then I decided to be nice to my cousin so the two of us broke apart and went on deck.

(Madison's POV)

(((A/N: How many of you have been waiting for this?? I bet you have. Well here you go.)))

"What are you thinking about, lovely?" Jack asked. I looked at him as I leaned on the wheel. Jack came up beside me and put one hand on the wheel, the other on the opposite side of my waist from him. I rolled my eyes and straightened so that he could stand behind me properly and his head rested on my shoulder.

"Nothing really." I said. "Just wondering about those kids of ours." That wasn't completely a lie. I was wondering more about Lily and Jarrett then anything else. I know they did something last night and it didn't take long to figure out exactly what that something was. I, of course, wasn't going to tell Jack that.

"Hmm…so am I." Jack said. I looked at him as best I could. "Kinda worried about Lily."

"Again?" I asked.

"With Barbossa on that ship with them…and us back here." Jack said. I could tell he didn't enjoy being on a slower ship then his precious Pearl. "I just don't like how the majority of things that I care about are with that murderous bastard."

"The majority?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I do care about you, Liz and the eunuch after all." Jack said. "And you're all safely with me over here. But Lily, Jaden, Andrew, Tomas, Isabelle…even Tara and Roselyn…"

"Aww…is my big mean pirate turning soft finally?" I asked, turning around. Jack rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Careful Maddie…I may be getting old but I can still do everything I always did." Jack said.

"Mmhmm…ok." I said. "Your threats don't work on me anymore baby." Jack growled slightly as I turned back around, my eyes returning to the _Black Pearl_ sailing almost carelessly in front of us. Next to it swam the Kraken. I knew Lily wasn't happy with it but I also knew that if it was willing to do just about anything to protect me then it sure as hell would be willing to do ANYTHING to protect Lily, even letting itself die if it knew that she would live.

Something inside me twisted at that thought. What did this mean? Something in that thought didn't seem to fit properly and I couldn't help but worry about what that feeling meant.

* * *

Ok well now I have to do some research to see if I can make some parts of my plan fit together nicely. Off I go. 


	19. Ice and Snow

**Ice and Snow**

I have not seen the third movie yet so NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT IT!!!! Please do not say anything because I'm already mad enough that a few people I know have seen it like three times. I'm gonna try to see it next week when I get paid.

* * *

"This is not fun." Lily muttered, rubbing her temples. "I changed my mind…we don't have to do this anymore." She shivered and pulled the blanket she had closer to her body.

"Sure…now you say that." Jaden said, brushing snow off his shoulder.

"Bugger off!" Lily said.

"Children…that is enough." Barbossa said. Lily looked at him. He was steering. "We have yet to face the worst of our challenges."

"Yeah well if I lose anymore body heat this will finish all of us." Lily said. Jarrett walked over and put another blanket around her. Lily gave him a grateful look before looking back to the ship following them. "I wonder if they're doing any better."

"Unlike us…they have experience with lighting fires on a ship and not having the whole damn thing burn down." Jaden said. Lily shivered again and shook her head to try and get rid of the snow. Barbossa laughed at them.

"Why on earth did I agree to have you come with us?" Lily muttered.

"You have been in the sun too long young Sparrow." Barbossa said. Lily glared at him. "Too much time in one area, not exploring farther then mommy and daddy let you go."

"I can do whatever…" Lily started.

"Yet you don't." Barbossa said. "You may act brave but you are just like the rest of them."

"Them? You're not including yourself?" Lily asked.

"I've died twice, missy." Barbossa said. "There's nothing I need to worry about."

"Just don't get us killed in your worry free journey." Jaden said.

"Snow is not my friend." Jack muttered.

"Relax, honey." Madison said.

"Tia Dalma did say we'd have to brace the weird…or something." Elizabeth said.

"When did she say that?" Jack asked.

"When you were trapped in the Kraken." Elizabeth said.

"Right before Barbossa made his entrance and then I barged in." Madison said. "God, doesn't that feel like forever ago?"

"Almost like a different life now." Elizabeth said.

"Mom, that thing is still following us." Tomas said. "It's slowing down but it's still following."

"It's probably not used to the cold either." Jack said, peeking over the back of the ship at the Kraken. It was indeed falling behind but it still seemed to be determined to keep pace with them. "It's gonna get itself killed."

"If it won't listen to Lily, do you really think it'll listen to me?" Madison asked.

"Oh I'm not worried about it, pet." Jack said. "Just stating the obvious." Madison rolled her eyes. "Alright just because it saved you doesn't mean I've forgiven it for eating me and continually kidnapping our daughter, savvy?" Madison gave him a look and Jack looked away from her quickly.

"You have to teach me how you do that." Elizabeth said. "Just make him shut up with a look." Madison smiled.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. Jarrett had stood by her for a few minutes, watching her shiver, then he finally grabbed her hand and was now closing the door of her cabin.

"You're going to freeze up there." Jarrett said. "Just because you're the captain, doesn't mean you always have to be out. The other girls had gone into their cabin long before now."

"What are you suggesting then?" Lily asked. Jarrett tilted his head and then Lily giggled before she pushed the blankets off her shoulders and kissed him.

"I do not want to know what my sister is doing." Jaden said, standing a few feet away from Andrew who was standing closer to the captain's cabin.

"Me neither." Andrew said.

"Your sister is with two other girls…what could she…" Jaden said.

"I wasn't talking about my sister." Andrew said. "But bloody hell now I got a very bad mental image in my head." Jaden laughed at him as they walked away from the cabins. His eyes turned up to Barbossa then over to the parrot that had just flown to them and landed on the railing by him.

"What the bloody hell?" Jaden muttered. He took the letter out of the parrot's beck and it flew back towards the other ship.

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

"A letter from mum." Jaden said.

"What's it say?" Andrew asked.

"Leave your sister alone." Jaden said. Andrew laughed. "I could push you into the water you know."

"No bloody way, it's too damn cold out of it…lord only knows how cold it is in it." Andrew said.

"Then don't get me mad." Jaden said. He looked back at Barbossa. "Oy! How much longer are we gonna be stuck?" At that minute the ship hit something and stopped moving. Jaden looked down to see the water ahead of them was frozen.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Barbossa asked, looking irritated.

"Sorry." Jaden said. He looked at the seven or so men that hadn't jumped ship when they stopped at Santo Domingo. Gibson was one that stayed. "Alright you lot…let's grab some…" They were bumped from behind as the other ship reached them.

Jack and Will, along with the few men they had to crew their ship, joined Jaden, Andrew and their men in breaking apart the ice. None of them asked questions as to why Jarrett wasn't helping them.

No one wanted to think about it, let alone know.

"Those boys." Madison said, leaning over the rail to watch as Will and Jack started arguing about where to hit in order to break the ice more affectively. "Will they ever stop?"

"I doubt it." Elizabeth said. "They've been at it since their first day together I think. There's always been something." They watched as Jack shoved Will, who shoved him back and next second they were fighting each other. Jaden and Andrew looked at their fathers and shook their heads before resuming their work.

"You'd think after what? Eighteen years of knowing each other they'd at least be nice." Madison said.

"They are nice." Elizabeth said. "This is just what they do. They're men."

"Jaden and Andrew are more mature then they are." Madison said. Both of them laughed and Tomas came up on Madison's other side.

"Dad and Uncle Jack are crazy." He said.

"That they are, lad." Madison said, watching as Jack grabbed a bunch of snow, packed it together, then threw the result at Will. The other man stared at him before doing the same. Somehow in the following ten minutes, all but maybe eight of the men were involved in a snowball fight.

"Unbelievable." Elizabeth said. Tomas had run off the ship and joined in. A few minutes later there were four females and another male joined in the battle. Lily shrieked as her father hit her shoulder and then her brother hit their father in the head, causing him to fall over. There was a crunching noise and everyone stopped. The eight that were still working on the ice, cheered as it all broke away and the _Black Pearl_ started to sail again. Everyone quickly ran back onto their own ships and there was a push from behind, letting them all know that the Kraken was probably as impatient to get out of the ice as the children were previously.

* * *

Ok I know this is short but I wanted to give them a bit of fun. The next couple of chapters will probably all be short as well because I wanna finish this soon so that I can see that damned movie. I just know that if I see it before I finish then I'll want to change stuff. The same thing happened with my Harry Potter story. I read the sixth book and I changed quite a few things. 


	20. Baby on Board

**Baby on Board**

I'm sorry for drawing it out. This story is gonna be finishing in like three or four chapters so you have been told.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

Again I say thank god for grabbing a couple of months worth of supplies. We had been sailing for like a week now. I may be new with the goddess powers but I know that there is something wrong with me right now. I've been feeling sick all day and it was getting annoying. There must be some reason behind it if only I could think of it…

_The tradition is going to be broken then._

Ooooh! Maybe I just thought of it. Wow, that was a head rush. Suddenly everything from that meeting with Grandma and Grandpa came rushing back. So fast actually, I fell over.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said. "Can you get Gibson for me? He's the closest thing to a doctor we have on this ship."

"Yeah, sure." Isabelle said. "Maybe you should lie down for a while. You don't look too good."

"We have just spent about thirteen hours underwater…of course I don't look good, trying to keep you lot alive." I said. Isabelle stuck her tongue out at me. I went to my cabin and lied down…well, sorta. I sat against the headboard.

"What seems to be the problem, lass?" Gibson asked, coming into the cabin a few minutes later.

"Nauseous." I said. Gibson raised an eyebrow and sat down next to me. "I know what's wrong but I can't figure out how it went so quickly."

"How what went so quickly?" Gibson asked. I told him what I knew and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Alright, stop. You're scaring me." I said.

"Apologies." Gibson said. "How are you sure? You've not had enough time to do so and find out."

"Goddess abilities?" I suggested.

"Perhaps…but why would it be speeding along?" Gibson asked.

"It would have to if I ever want to see." I said. Gibson raised both his eyebrows this time. I sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone. Not Jaden, not Andrew, not mommy and daddy, and please not Jarrett. No one!"

"What is it?" Gibson asked.

"Promise me first." I said.

"I promise not to tell." Gibson said. I told him about the meeting with my grandparents and he again stared at me with wide eyes. "Lass…I can't keep that from your father."

"You have to." I said. I blinked and tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm resigned to it, I know it's going to happen and I accept it. But I won't be able to stand it if everyone else knew. I don't want them to be sad. I never want them to be sad. Which is why you can't tell them!"

"It's one hell of a secret you're asking me to keep." Gibson said.

"Please Gibson." I said.

"Aye, I'll do it." Gibson said, sighing. I smiled at him. "How do you plan on hiding the first of your news?"

"If this thing goes any faster, I won't have to." I said.

"At least pop on over to your parents and tell your mother." Gibson said.

"And have daddy pop with me back over and kill someone?" I asked. "No bloody likely. She'll find out along with everyone else." I wiped the tears off my face.

"You Sparrows…" Gibson said, shaking his head. I laughed. "Get some rest, lass. You're going to need plenty of it." He left me alone in the cabin.

(Isabelle's POV)

"So? Was I right?" I asked, leaning against the wall next to the door and catching Gibson as he left Lily's cabin.

"Aye, you were right." Gibson said. I squealed. Gibson rolled his eyes and walked away.

"What are you so happy about?" Roselyn asked, walking over with Tara.

"Just learning that I'm right." I said.

"About what?" Tara asked.

"Can't tell you." I said.

"Oh come on!" Both of them said. I shook my head.

"What's Issy so thrilled about?" Andrew asked.

"She won't say." Roselyn said.

"Won't say what?" Jaden asked walking over with…Jarrett!!

"Are you two…friends?" I asked. Jaden looked at Jarrett and instantly shook his head. "You two have been talking!"

"Andrew, make her stop." Jaden said.

"Aww! And now you don't hate him anymore." I said.

"I get enough goddess mind reading from Lily…I don't need goddess-helper mind reading from you." Jaden said.

"Least you're not trying to kill him." Tara said.

"Good thing too." I said.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"No reason." I said. Tara and Roselyn groaned.

"What do you know that we don't know?" Jarrett asked.

"Fire is hot." I said. Everyone stared at me. I walked away and went up to where Barbossa was steering.

"So what is it?" Barbossa asked, leaning on the wheel.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Won't take me long to figure it out." Barbossa said.

"True." I said.

"The young Sparrow lass is…" Barbossa said, glancing down at my stomach then looking straight down to where Lily's cabin was.

"If I answer truthfully will you tell anyone?" I asked.

"Now who do I talk to apart from her?" Barbossa asked.

"True again." I said, nodding. "Yes."

"It's happening rather quickly though." Barbossa said.

"With her being a goddess, anything is likely to happen." I said. This time Barbossa nodded. "Where are we going?"

"End of the Earth." Barbossa said.

"Yes I know that but…how will we know?" I asked.

"I don't think we'll hit the end. We'll likely wake IT up before we get there." Barbossa said.

"Leviathan." I said. Barbossa nodded again. I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

(Jaden's POV)

"What the hell could they be hiding?" I asked, looking at Andrew and Jarrett.

"I dunno but by the looks of it that Barbossa man knows." Jarrett said.

"Great, just bloody great." I said.

"Maybe we're not supposed to know yet." Andrew said. I glared at him. I should know this stuff. If it involves my sister in anyway, I want to know. I turned my eyes to Jarrett and he successfully avoided my gaze. There was something he was hiding from me but I don't think it was as big as this. Or maybe it is. I frowned slightly, trying to figure out what it could be.

"Jaden…" Jarrett said. "Lily's out." I turned my attention to my sister as she came out of her cabin.

"Oy!! Everyone! I have an announcement so haul your asses over here!" Lily shouted. I looked at the boys and we all walked over, standing with Tara, Roselyn and Isabelle (who had left Barbossa to come join us).

"What's the matter, Lil?" I asked.

"I've been doing some thinking." Lily said. At this she looked at Gibson. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed this. "And I've come to the conclusion that I should do some job appointing."

"Job appointing?" Andrew asked.

"Any man, or woman, who falls behind gets left behind." Lily said. Our whole little group all stiffened. "Don't worry, that's not what I'm getting at. I just want all of you to know that should anything happen to me then my brother is captain and Andrew remains as first mate. I don't want battles for any roles and I don't want people upset about anything."

"Lily?" Jarrett asked. I looked at him. He looked very confused as if nothing my sister had just said made sense.

"We will make a stop so that the others can catch up and from then on we sail side-by-side." Lily said. Again, she looked at Gibson. I looked at him as well to see him looking as if he was trying to restrain himself. "No matter what the outcome, I want no one to be sad." Ok now that was just downright confusing. What the bloody hell was she talking about?

It didn't take long after Lily made us stop so that mum and dad could catch up. She gave them the same speech, altered slightly, and dad looked as if his brain had stopped as if it didn't want to comprehend what she was saying. From then on we did what she said and sailed side-by-side towards the End of the Earth.

The next morning was pouring down rain but we could still see the ship sailing along behind us. Amazing how they didn't have Lily helping them and managed to get through everything. We probably made it easier for them. I leaned on the wheel and watched Lily talking with Isabelle and Barbossa near the front of the ship. I had no hopes of hearing them. A few minutes later Jarrett approached them and Lily waved off Isabelle and Barbossa. She said something to Jarrett and he stared at her. She put her hand up as he started to smile and said something else. Jarrett didn't do anything for a while but finally nodded and Lily looked grateful.

"There's no use spying, lad. You ain't learning nothing." I jumped away from the wheel as Barbossa stood right next to me. "Best not to try."

"What do you all know?" I asked.

"The sun rises in the east and sets in the west and you are far too inside your sister's business." Barbossa said. I glared at him. "You'll not be getting anything out of me, lad so don't even bother." He lowered his eyes to something and I jumped as he suddenly shouted. "MISS SPARROW!! WHERE TO?"

"Keep straight. You know that!" Lily called. I felt like strangling something. I turned around and looked at the ship next to us. I walked over to the rail and it was barely ten seconds before mum mirrored me.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked.

"Do you know anything of what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Mum said. "Why? Is Lily keeping secrets?"

"Everyone is!" I said. "Lily, Issy, Barbossa, Gibson…and I betcha even now Jarrett is."

"It wouldn't be the first time Lily's hidden something from you." Mum said.

"I know." I said. "But I don't like it."

"Deal with it." Mum said. "She's not going to tell you everything. You're a boy and her brother."

"But you and Uncle Will…" I said.

"Don't tell secrets." Mum said. "Also didn't know each other at that age."

"Mum, you were a year older then us when you met him." I said.

"Exactly." Mum said. I rolled my eyes. "Honey, you just have to trust that she'll tell you when the time comes." I sighed and nodded.

(Lily's POV)

"You're hiding something else though." Jarrett said. "This can't possibly be the reason why you mentioned the job switches."

"Aye, there's something else." I said.

"What is it?" Jarrett asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." I said. Jarrett looked as if he wanted to argue but he just sighed and nodded. "You'll be there though…to help out and take care?"

"Of course." Jarrett said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Neither of us actually had it for the first few years of our lives." I said. "Just don't want the same to happen again."

"I'll be there." Jarrett said. "For as long as I'm needed and even beyond then." I smiled at him. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too." I said, and meant it. I loved this man more then anything and it was going to be painful to do what was to come.

"How much longer do you think then?" Jarrett asked.

"Oh I think it'll be soon." I said. "I already feel much farther then should be. It won't be long until it shows and then…" Jarrett grinned and nodded.

"It'll be amazing…you'll be amazing." He said. He put his arms around me and I smiled but once my face was out of his sight, I lost my sunny look. It returned once he pulled away and then we talked about other things, such as the reason behind waking the Leviathan.

* * *

This would have been up a few days ago but my goddamn modem thing got fried and so I couldn't connect to the internet. Oh, and if you can't figure out what's gonna happen next chapter…then there's something wrong with you. I will figure out a reason next chapter I swear to god!!!! 


	21. On Time for Trouble

**On Time for Trouble**

**(A.K.A. Three Weddings and a Baby)**

I still haven't seen the third movie and now it seems that the longer I wait, the more I don't want to see it. Trust me I would love to but I just don't think I'll be impressed by it. After everything I've heard about it…I dunno. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

I like the idea of going through pregnancy fast but this was absurd!! Roselyn and Tara figured it out the next day and the day after that, everyone else knew because I was actually showing now!! Good god!! To top it off, Tomas' parrot flew over and Jaden used it to tell our parents. A few minutes after that, mom and dad appeared on deck and dad looked ready to kill Jarrett. It took a lot of time to convince him that he had been constantly with me up until about last month so it was nearly impossible for me to have been in a normal pregnancy. It took even longer for to convince him not to kill Jarrett. Once I brought up the whole 'wanting the baby to have a father' thing, he instantly stopped any attempts. He may not have been thrilled with the idea but I knew that he didn't want his grandchild to have to grow up the way Jaden and I did.

"Ok so…how is this working?" Isabelle asked, the day after the fiasco.

"I honestly don't know." I said, watching her move her hand around on my stomach. God the thing was huge! Ok so it wasn't huge but it was still pretty big. "It's been like…two weeks now? And I look about…seven or eight months."

"You're gonna burst soon, dear." Isabelle said.

"This isn't fair." I whined.

"Look on the plus side…it'll probably be a quick birth and stuff." Isabelle said.

"No it's not that…I have nothing for this child to wear or use or anything!" I said. Isabelle laughed.

"I'm pretty sure one of us girls could alter a few of those old clothes of yours." Isabelle said. "Or you could do some goddess power stuff to them and…are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." I said, faking a smile that convinced her. The idea of me doing anything but carrying and birthing this child was just that…an idea. It wasn't going to happen. There's a reason why people rarely see goddesses…

"You're gonna have everyone on high alert you know that." Jarrett said, coming into the cabin that was quickly becoming his as well as mine now.

"Why?" I asked, leaning against the headboard.

"Wondering when baby there is gonna make it's grand entrance." Jarrett said. I giggled as he sat down with me. "Guess I should tell you now that I have absolutely no experience whatsoever with babies."

"Don't worry. My parents, Aunt and Uncle will help out." I said. "So will everyone else. You're in good hands and so is little missy in here."

"Missy?" Jarrett asked.

"Family tradition." I said. "At a certain age, every girl from my mom's side can have the exact child she wants. Of course that age is eighteen, not sixteen, but the rules were stretched for me."

"And you want a girl?" Jarrett asked.

"Would you rather a boy?" I asked.

"Actually…no." Jarrett said. "I want something to remind me of you." I frowned at that and at the look on his face.

"Did Gibson talk to you?" I asked.

"Uh…no." Jarrett said.

"Liar." I said.

"He didn't say anything about what's going on." Jarrett said. "Just to cherish the time we have together." I felt ready to cry. Goddamn emotions! Jarrett kissed me for a few seconds. "I love you Lily Sparrow."

"I…" I said. "I want to marry you."

"What?" Jarrett asked.

"By pirate law, a captain of a ship can perform a marriage." I said. "I'm a captain…" Jarrett looked at me and then smiled. "Oh…I have a great plan."

Twenty minutes later I had talked my brother and cousin into committing. It was hilarious. If it weren't for Tara and Roselyn, I bet they wouldn't have done anything. So now the three sets of couples all stood on the deck, Barbossa steering and more then likely watching.

"Ok so let's do this all quickly." I said. "Now…boys…do you take the girls to be your wives?"

"I do." Jarrett said.

"Yeah, me too." Andrew said.

"Um…sure." Jaden said.

"Ok…girls, same things." I said. "I do."

"Me too." Tara said, pinching Jaden.

"Same." Roselyn said. It was amusing that someone like shy Tara was with my brother who was like a miniature dad and outgoing Roselyn was with my cousin who was so much like his father.

I guess opposites attract.

"Ok now…" I said. "Tara and Jaden get first shot at being chained together and…"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well…that's what dad did to Grandpa Bill and that's how we got Uncle Will." I said.

"How do you even know that?" Andrew asked.

"Mum tells me everything." I said. Tara was so red, she looked as if she had gotten sunburn. I was amazed at how she had gone from a white-as-a-ghost child to someone with a slightly brown skin tone in just a few weeks. "So off you two go."

"Well when do we get to go?" Roselyn asked.

"After them." I said.

"That's fine." Andrew said, before Roselyn could say anything. She glared at him lightly. Jaden actually managed to convince Tara to go off into their cabin for a while. I really am amazed at how many cabins we've managed to get on this ship (ok not really since it's mostly helped out by magnificent powers such as my own…Heehee).

"Ow! Kicking…kicking is painful!" I said, slapping my hand onto my stomach. Roselyn and Isabelle squealed and rushed at me, pushing my hand out of the way and putting their own on my stomach.

"Wow…that is so weird!" Isabelle said. I laughed. I looked over to where mom and dad were talking on their ship next to us. I walked over to the rail and whistled at them. They both looked at me. Mom said one more thing to dad before they walked over to their rail.

"Hi honey. What's the matter?" Mom asked.

"Nothing…just felt like talking." I said. "Is the kicking usually like this?"

"Andrew, Tomas and Isabelle weren't too bad." Dad said.

"You and Jaden kicked up a storm." Mom said. "Especially when you guys were mad at me…like when I dropped my necklace into the water." I smiled as she played with said necklace.

(Isabelle's POV)

I watched Lily talk with her parents. She made things seem almost as if we weren't sailing towards some great unknown. I looked at Gibson. There was something I couldn't quite pick up, even though I was using a lot of my powers to figure it out. I could tell he knew what it was though. He was watching Lily with a smile but it seemed very sad.

"Gibson…a word please." I said. He looked at me, startled a bit, but walked over.

"Aye?" Gibson asked.

"What do you know about my cousin?" I asked. "I can't figure it out. There's something and whatever it is, you know it and it's sad."

"Aye…I know it." Gibson said. "But she made me promise not to tell."

"Gibson please…" I said. "I really need to know this."

"Issy!" Lily said, walking over to us. "I need to talk to you two." Gibson and I looked at each other. "I think it's time."

(Third Person POV)

Isabelle and Gibson were clearly amazed. They had gone with Lily into her cabin and about twenty minutes later there was a baby with them. Neither of them asked but Isabelle was pretty sure that Lily had magically forced the child's birth because there was something coming.

"What are you gonna name her?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know." Lily said. "I think everyone else needs an input on the name."

"Will she have powers?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh undoubtedly." Lily said. "I'm not quite sure about the goddess powers but she will definitely have Calypso powers." The baby cooed up at it's mother. "Issy do you wanna get everyone in here for me??"

"Uh…sure." Isabelle said. She left the cabin and Lily looked at Gibson.

"Are you going to tell them?" Gibson asked.

"I will tell my parents and Issy." Lily said, after a pause in which she just looked down at her daughter.

"Why not the others?" Gibson asked.

"My parents and Issy will keep everyone happy." Lily said. "And so will baby here." She gently brushed her fingers along the child's cheek. "I don't want anyone to be sad."

"They'll be sad no matter what, lass." Gibson said.

"Daddy's right…you are like Gibbs." Lily said. "Never met him…but from what I've heard, and I've heard a lot, you could practically be his double." Gibson smiled and looked at the baby. "You know you can touch her right? She's not going to dissolve." This time the old man laughed and gently placed a finger onto the baby's forehead.

"Don't want to get her messy." Gibson said. Lily laughed.

Barely five minutes later, she no longer held her child. She felt sorry for it as the baby was passed around between family members and friends…she had yet to be placed into her father's arms though.

"You're treating her like a bottle of rum." Lily said, finally.

"Nonsense." Jack said.

"Ok apart from put her to your mouth and…I'm going to stop there because that would sound wrong." Lily said.

"Jarrett hasn't held her yet." Jaden, of all people, spoke up. Lily smiled at her brother as the baby was finally handed over to the father.

"We have a very important issue to talk about." She said. Everyone looked at her. "The baby needs a name. No one spoke for a while, everyone thinking.

"She was born on the eve of very possible destruction." Jack said. "Sorta seems fitting to name her…Eve." The baby cooed, as if agreeing.

"Always said you were smart." Madison said.

"You're brother is the only Turner that never believed that." Jack said, glaring at his brother-in-law. Lily smiled at her parents. "We have something else to talk about."

"Aye?" Lily asked.

"The triple marriage that took place on this deck earlier." Jack said. Lily just continued to smile as she went over to Jarrett and hugged him and Eve.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun…Jack the prophet!!! Next chapter…not only will Eve be a toddler…but it could either be the last chapter or the second last chapter. And then no more!!!! This trilogy will end as a trilogy!!! I love Jack and Madison and Lily and everyone else but enough of them already!!!! I will work on my other stories and then maybe stick Jack with someone else in another story. 


	22. Mommy Dearest

**Mommy Dearest**

Ok see I would go see the movie but it's not playing in any of the theatres near me anymore so now I kinda hafta wait for it to come out on DVD.

* * *

"I wanna steer!"

"You can't steer."

"But I wanna."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Eve…you're shorter then the wheel." Jaden said. Lily barely held in laughing as she heard her brother argue with her daughter. Eve was now looking, talking and acting like a two and a half to three year old…and it had only been about a day and a half since she was born!

"Mommy!! Unca Jaden won't let me steer!" Eve screamed. Lily couldn't help it now. She let the laughs escape and fell over. A few seconds later her daughter had launched herself onto her and was lying across her stomach. Lily looked down at her. She had her father's bright blue eyes and Lily's dark brown hair that was currently braided into pigtails (courtesy of grandpa).

"Well good." Lily said.

"But I wanna steer!" Eve whined.

"Honey…the wheel is bigger then you." Lily said. "You wont' be able to control it yet by yourself."

"No fair." Eve said. Lily sat up, forcing the child to move off her mother's stomach.

"You'll be able to steer soon if you keep growing as fast as you are." Lily said.

"That's what grandpa said." Eve said. Lily smiled.

"I tell you what…you go find Andrew and tell him that I said that he has to help you steer the way he used to when you was your age ok?" She said.

"Okee mommy." Eve said. She ran over to the stairs then stopped and very slowly went down them. Lily sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You ok sis?" Jaden asked.

"I'm gonna miss this so much." Lily said. She had told Jaden, Isabelle and her parents about what was going to happen to her and there had been quite the long period of time that involved many tears. "I'm going to get to see her grow up too much longer."

"Why do you have to do this?" Jaden asked.

"Jay I'm a goddess…we don't stay out in the open." Lily said. "It's not like I'm gonna die…I'll still be around just not…"

"Here." Jaden said. Lily nodded. "And nothing any of us says or does is going to change that."

"Nope." Lily said, shaking her head. "Once it's over, I'll be able to get everyone back out past the island and I'll give you guys some strong wind to get you to the nearest dock quickly."

"What about them?" Jaden asked, nodding at the ship behind them that held Jarrett's father and god only knew how many other naval officers.

"If they survive then they'll get sent back too." Lily said.

"So…are you finally going to tell me what the Leviathan is for?" Jaden asked.

"It's mystical, more so then the Kraken." Lily said. "It's the one that has to take me."

"You realize that everyone is gonna be upset for a long time." Jaden said. "No matter what you told us…we will be."

"I know." Lily said, sighing.

"It's not fair though." Jaden said.

"What else am I gonna do?" Lily asked, standing up. "It's not like I can just pass these powers off to someone else and let them…I can't do that. Don't make me out to be the bad guy here Jay. If it means keeping everyone on board this ship and that one safe…" She pointed at the ship her parents were on. "Then you know I'd do it a hundred times over."

"What about him?" Jaden asked, nodding down at Barbossa who was…talking with Eve.

"He goes when I do." Lily said, looking down at the two. "He's only here to help me." She took the compass off of her belt and looked at it before holding it out to Jaden.

"I'm not captain yet…" Jaden said.

"If I keep it with me till the very end then you're not getting it at all." Lily said. "You guys will need this." Jaden blinked a few times to keep any tears away. He knew accepting the compass would mean that he accepted his twin's inevitable death. He looked from it to Lily's face before sighing and taking it. "Thank you. You'll do what I asked?"

"As much as I can." Jaden said. Lily nodded and hugged her brother. He let go of the wheel and hugged her back tightly, something he hadn't done since they were little kids.

"And Jay…" Lily said. Jaden released her to look at her. "Be careful with your own kids, when they come. I think we stopped you from becoming too much like dad but go ahead and be like him when it comes to kids."

"Do you know something?" Jaden asked. "Did that…marriage chaining thing result in something?" Lily grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know…I'm not a fertility goddess." She said. She walked down, passed her daughter and enemy, and over to Isabelle. Jaden watched her as she talked with the younger girl and then removed the dagger she had received from Tia Dalma from her belt and handed it over. Isabelle cried and hugged her. Lily managed to calm her down so that there weren't questions asked. "OY!! Everyone on the Pearl!" All eyes were on the current captain now as she shouted for attention. "I'm going to head over to the other ship for a while so, as usual during such times, Jaden is in charge."

"I wanna come!" Eve said.

"You were just over there." Lily said, crouching down to look at her daughter at an easier level.

"I know but I like seeing everyone over there." Eve said.

"You'll see them plenty more times soon enough. I gotta go alone ok baby?" Lily said. Eve pouted. Lily grinned and pulling the little girl's hair out of the pigtails. "I think you just grew up some more."

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Because you look just like me when I was four years old." Lily said, running her fingers through her child's hair to tangle it up somewhat. "Except, of course, you have some of your father in you. Why don't you go play with him?"

"Ok!" Eve said. She kissed Lily's cheek before running off to the cabin where Jarrett had been most of the day. He had stayed up for the whole night before to take care of her while Lily slept and the mother decided it was time to wake him up again…just to be mean.

"So you're giving away things?" Jack asked once his daughter arrived on the ship.

"Aye…what's the point in having them?" Lily asked. "Daddy, I need you to do something very important to me." Normally, given the reason behind this favour, Jack would have said no. If he said no to it then she would have to stay longer. He missed the first three years of his daughter's life and he honestly did not want to never see another year with her. But the way she called him 'daddy' made her seem less like the independent, powerful being that he knew she was, and more like a child.

"What is it, luv?" Jack asked.

"I need you to make sure that Eve gets to see her father smile." Lily said. "She loves Jarrett and he loves her but I have a feeling that, once this is over…she's going to think he doesn't. I don't know why I'm thinking this but I don't want her to go through something like that. She's already practically four years old so she's going to think that she did something wrong."

"You know I don't like that boy." Jack said.

"He's no less a boy then Jaden is, daddy. He's older then Jaden so…yeah." Lily said. "Please…if you don't do it for me then please do it for Eve."

"She got you there, hun." Madison said. It was already hard for Jack to say no to something, just for Lily. But to say no to his grandchild was simply unheard of.

"Bloody….fine!" Jack said. Lily smiled and threw her arms around him. Jack didn't want to let go of her. He had forever been protective of his daughter, even though he learned when he first met her that she was capable of taking care of herself. Calypso and Goddess powers aside, Lily was still a very strong woman and it pained him to admit it but Jack knew it was true.

She talked to Elizabeth and Will, letting them know a few things. Elizabeth cried and Will looked sad but seemed to be somewhat resigned to the fact that he was losing his niece. Lily talked with Thomas and, like he did to everyone, pestered her for one little thing. She finally caved and left the ship after giving her cousin a shiny gold loop through his ear. Having told everyone important on the other ship, Lily finally told Andrew, Tara and Roselyn. The girls cried and begged her not to but Lily gave them the same answer she gave to everyone else. She handed over her sword to Andrew and then asked the girls what they wanted. Tara received the belt and Roselyn received the corset. Everyone, it seemed, had a bit of the goddess and that cheered a few of them somewhat.

"Jarrett…" Lily said, walking into the cabin. Jarrett looked up at her and pressed his finger to his mouth, gesturing to the bed where Eve was curled up and fast asleep. Lily nodded and closed the door quickly behind her. She walked over to the bed and crouched down next to it, smoothing the hair off of Eve's face.

"Are you alright?" Jarrett asked.

"Yes…" Lily said. She looked up at him as he stood over her. She sighed and stood up. "You know I love you right? You and Eve."

"Of course." Jarrett said.

"And if I do anything, I am putting your lives and happiness first, aye?" Lily asked.

"What's the matter?" Jarrett asked. "What happened to all of your things?"

"I…I gave them to the others." Lily said.

"But then you won't be able to…" Jarrett started but Lily pressed her own finger to his lips. He fell silent.

"I know." Lily said. She slid her hand over his cheek and put her other arm over his shoulder before kissing him. She hummed slightly, hoping her magic would ease away any suspicions that her husband might have. It was odd how she could tell everyone else aboard both ships what awaited her when they reached the end of the earth…but she couldn't tell the man before her.

"Lily…" Jarrett said.

"As she sleeps, you sleep." Lily said. "You have done enough, my love. Rest for now." Jarrett blinked and nodded as Lily cast her spell. She felt bad for having to do it but she knew if he was awake doing what was to come then he would stop her, no matter the fact that it needed to be done. Jarrett lied down on the bed wit his daughter and Eve woke just enough to crawl over and rest her head on his chest, then allowed the sound of his heartbeat lull her back to sleep.

The second she stepped foot outside of the cabin, her outfit changed from pirate garb to a white one sleeved dress that ended at two different lengths: right about her knees and a bit below (like the dress Calypso wore in the last story). The dress didn't seem to actually end, it just seemed to fade. As she walked further on deck, each step light, everyone bowed, even Barbossa. Jack, Madison, Elizabeth, Will, Thomas and the four or five crew members that still survived on the other ship were now on the _Pearl_ and there was no sign of two ships having ever sailed side by side. Even they all bowed.

"Lily…" Jaden said, uncertainly. It didn't seem fitting to call her that. The wheel was left to turn on it's own accord, steering them towards their destination.

"Rest assure, my brother. All will be well." Lily said. Her voice was calming and worked to ease the majority of the people around her.

"My lady!" The crew mate in the crow's nest called down. "There is a disturbance up ahead." Everyone looked to the front of the ship. Lily nodded as she gazed out at the water, seeing the disturbance better then the rest.

"This is it…"

* * *

Ok so the next chapter is gonna have some fighting and some glowing-Lily- magic stuff. Lol…and it will kinda be the last chapter, unless I make it really long and don't wanna fit in the aftermath stuff then there will be one more chapter after that. 


	23. The Leviathan

**The Leviathan**

Well this story is getting wrapped up now.

* * *

It was a brutal fight. It raged on for hours…or was it just minutes?? Lily wasn't really sure. As soon as she had caused the Pearl to stop, the Naval ship caught them and soon a battle had broken out. James Norrington seemed quite the determined man. Lily stood away from the battle which took place on her deck, Barbossa next to her. Her eyes weren't gazing at the fighting persons, or even at the disturbance in the water behind her. Her bright green and grown eyes gazed solely at her cabin door where slept the two most important people in her life. Barbossa did not speak next to her but rather alternated looking at the fight and the disturbance. A giant whirlpool stood before the ship but did not draw it in. He could see flickers of what appeared to be a giant snake swimming around, waiting…just waiting.

People were dying, that was what Lily was aware of. Naval officers, some of her crew…her family and close friends remained alive however. She was waiting. She knew it was selfish, letting those people die just so it would be easier on her, but she pushed her guilt aside. Her white dress had received several red splatters but each faded, leaving her looking pure and untouched.

"That will do." Lily muttered. Weapons fell from peoples' grasps and all eyes turned to the goddess. Her eyes tore away from the cabin door and rested on the man next to her. "Do you bare witness?"

"Aye." Barbossa said.

"Do all of you…" Lily said, turning her eyes to the people aboard her ship. "Bare witness?" Some repeated Barbossa, others could only nod. "Pirates…you have sailed with me, helped me, protected me when need be. You deserve to be left alone. Norrington…you hunted me down…you planned to either use or kill me. You deserve nothing but harsh punishment." She turned sharply to the disturbance behind her. "Hush!"

Those with powers aboard the ship had heard the Leviathan complain about time wasting. It was hungry now and did not enjoy being kept waiting for it rarely fed. The disturbance grew and out of the middle flew the snake-like dragon.

"A few more minutes." Lily said. The dragon hissed. "Be thankful I am feeding you at all you impatient brute!" Lily turned back to those gazing at her, some with fear, some with love, all with some form of confusion. "Norrington…you shall be stranded. No one will hear you, no one will see you. For only these pirates know of the place I will strand you and I doubt they shall return for you." Norrington looked fearful, he looked ready to argue, but something was forcing him to comply with the goddess' wishes and he bowed. Lily turned her attention away from him for the last time. "My family…my friends. You all have bits of me, you will always have me around even if not in a physical presence. Do not mourn me, do not be sad. I love all of you and I will always see you." She looked at Jack and Madison. "Parents…I thank you so much for giving me life. I know it's a short one but I couldn't have asked for anything better. Brother and cousins…thank you for being my friends, you have no idea what it meant to me. Tara and Roselyn, you made these last months amazing. I'm glad to have known both of you." The girls blushed at being named. "Gibson, my secret keeper. You helped me in ways I doubt even you knew. I am grateful to you, as I am to all of you."

"Time." Barbossa said, looking up at the sun.

"Yes, yes, I know." Lily said. She sighed, the breath seeming to turn in the air and blow her hair slightly. "I will keep watch over all of you. I love you all." While the whole speech seemed to be in a powerful voice, the last line was completely Lily's. With a deep breath, she turned her back on the ones she loved and did not look back. "I am ready." With a roar that sounded cheerful to all aboard the ship, the Leviathan whipped its tail around before dropping its head at the exact moment the glow around Lily increased, making it hard for anyone to see what was happening. The glowing disappeared and the Leviathan tilted its head up and roared once more. Everyone whipped around as they heard the Kraken make some noise as well. The Leviathan turned in the air and dove back into the disturbance. A giant wave rose up from behind them and forced the ship into the whirlpool.

--------------

Jaden groaned and opened his eyes. With some effort, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. Various family members and Gibson (who was all that remained of the crew now) were waking up around him. He looked down at Tara was right next to him. Jaden gazed somewhat sleepily at the spot where he had last seen his sister. With a jolt, he remembered what had happened and stood up quickly. The island they had labelled as the End of the Earth was slowly fading behind them. The ship seemed to be steering itself towards the nearest dock.

"Jaden?" Madison's voice broke into his head and the young man turned to look at his mother.

"She's gone." Jaden said, finding his voice. "She…actually is gone." Madison blinked and tears ran down her face as she nodded. "Oh mum…don't…don't cry." Jaden walked over to her and hugged her.

"I…I can't help it." Madison said. She laughed slightly. "I'm a mother, we always cry when we lose our children." She leaned back out of her son's embrace, smiling.

"We didn't lose her mum." Jaden said, a few tears coursing down his face as well. "She's just down there." He looked out at the water spanning in front of them.

Within the next ten minutes everyone was awake. Norrington was gone, probably on the island until he died now or just vanished into the forest as others had done. No one really talked, there were a few words exchanged but then there was silence as everyone contemplated what had happened. The girls all had silent tears but no one seemed to be truly sad.

With a creak, the door to the captain's cabin opened and Eve walked out, looking like a five year old. Behind her, Jarrett came out as well, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. Everyone adverted their eyes. Tara and Roselyn sniffed. Jarrett looked confused.

"Mommy did it." Eve said, quietly. Everyone heard her though. "She's gone now."

"I think we need to talk." Jaden said, looking at his brother-in-law. "Eve…why don't you sit with the other girls for a while and play a game."

"Ok." Eve said. Tara, Roselyn, Isabelle, Madison and Elizabeth all sat with Eve but instead of playing a game, they sat in a comfortable silence, each thinking of the goddess that had been their friend, their cousin, the daughter, their niece and their mother.

Eve grew somewhat upset, not because her mother was gone, but because of her father. Once Jaden had told him what had happened, Jarrett seemed forever in a gloomy mood. He didn't smile, he rarely talked to anyone…the only way Eve knew that there was still some of him there was that he was the one who tucked her into bed every night. He was the one to kiss her head and tell her to sleep well.

But he never smiled. And because of that, Eve, who remained five years old, felt as if she was at fault…just as her mother had predicted.

"Grandpa, grandpa!" Eve called out as Jack climbed the stairs to the back of the ship where she was sitting, drawing, and Jarrett was steering. "Look at the picture I drew Grandpa!" She thrust the picture at Jack and he took it from her. It was Lily, in all her goddess glory. Jack wasn't quite sure how she knew what her mother looked like as a goddess but that didn't matter. He smiled down at her and handed the paper back.

"That is a lovely drawing, darling." Jack said. "Why don't you go show it to Grandma? I'm sure she'd love to see it."

"Ok." Eve said. She bounded the stairs. Jarrett took the rope and secured the wheel before stepping over to Jack, not even having to look at the older man to know that he wanted to talk.

"Lily wanted you happy." Jack said. Jarrett made a noise and stood by the rail, looking down at the water. Jack sighed and stepped in next to him, his hands behind his back. "She didn't want any of us upset, or sad. It's been a couple of weeks now…"

"Jack, just don't." Jarrett said.

"Look, I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen." Jack said. Jarrett started walking away. "Lily loved you. You're part of this family and everyone in this family has to listen to me." Jarrett stopped and turned around. "My daughter did what she did for you and Eve. She didn't necessarily die but we're not gonna be seeing her anymore. She didn't want you to be like this, you know why?"

"Why?" Jarrett asked.

"Because of her." Jack said, pointing at Eve. Jarrett looked at his daughter. "You stop smiling. You barely speak to anyone. Not even your own daughter sees anything from you. She's five, mate. She's gonna think this is her fault. She'll believe that you don't love her."

"She knows I…" Jarrett said.

"Trust me on this." Jack said. "Children at five are like that. I've had to deal with Maddie at that age, my own kids at that age, and Will's kids at that age. Of course that was the age that Maddie developed her hatred for me but that's no longer an issue." Jarrett just stared at the old pirate, not really sure what he was talking about. "The point is…Eve's sense of trust is weak at this time. She might know, deep down, that you do love her but if you don't show it…kids are very visual people. They believe things they can see and feel."

"I never meant for that." Jarrett said.

"I know." Jack said. He looked at the water and put his hands on the rail. "You know you remind me of myself. Not quite sure how…maybe it's the fact that we share similar feelings towards others." He looked at Jarrett as the younger man copied his pose. "She's just down there, you know. She is the water. Son…in the twelve or thirteen years that I have been with my daughter, I have not seen her express as much love towards someone with a single look as I've seen her express towards you. I'm asking you one little thing now."

"What?" Jarrett asked.

"Express that love to your daughter. Let her know that you love her." Jack said. "Cherish time you have with her. Both you and I missed the fussy times of our children's lives but I'm sure neither of us would argue if we had to go through it." Jack and Jarrett locked eyes for a moment then, for the first time in two weeks, Jarrett smiled.

"Thank you, Jack." He said. He walked down to where Eve was with Madison. Jack smirked as he watched them play and Madison smiled as she stepped away from them.

_Thank you, daddy…_

Jack looked down at the water and nodded.

All was right, all was well. Madison came up to Jack but said nothing, just thread her arm through his as he turned to face the ship, and leaned her head on his shoulder. They watched Eve, the biggest smile on her face, get chased by her father around the deck. The grandparents watched, and as they watched, they remembered their daughter.

And as they remembered…they smiled.

_**The End**_

* * *

Crappy last chapter but the only real thing I had planned was Jack's speech to Jarrett…lol. This really is the end. No more sequels, no epilogue, this is it. Say good-bye to Jack and Madison because there will be no more stories about them. Wow, that actually is a sad thought…I use the same people through three stories…and now, no more. 


End file.
